Of RedK & One-Night Stands
by ForeverInsomniac
Summary: After Jimmy rejects her, RedK-infected Kara Danvers finds some fun in another person's company instead. - Update: Initially a one-shot, I have decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. Now contains some twists and turns; and basically, I'm re-writing some parts of the show to make it fit my story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

I am shameless.

For the bar scene, I was thinking of their background music as "Do I Wanna Know" by Arctic Monkeys.

And during a... particularly steamy scene at someone's apartment, I was listening to "Keep Me High" by Adaline.

Please see end of chapter for notes.

* * *

Kara can't believe it. She feels furious and she can't believe a mere _human_ would reject her. _Her_ , Kara Danvers, Supergirl. He might be _somewhat_ famous but who was _Jimmy_ , to reject her?

 _"Oh well, his loss,"_ Kara shrugs. Raising her chin and straightening her posture, she thinks to herself, " _I can get anybody in here that I want anyway."_

Just as the thought passes her mind, she spots a beautiful, dark-haired woman sitting alone at the bar. Smirking, Kara saunters over to the bar and she settles right next to the woman who captured her attention.

Kara doesn't say anything, she simply signals the bartender for a drink, and she just confidently sends glances at the woman beside her. Seemingly catching her attention after a few obvious looks, the dark-haired woman finally turns to her and Kara felt her breath hitch – all thoughts of Jimmy Olsen fading from her mind.

The woman looking her straight in the eyes right now was _exquisite._ Her pale skin, toned body, angular jaw line, luscious dark lips, and sharp emerald eyes – everything about her screamed beauty, elegance, and just a slight edge of danger.

Plastering a smirk on her face, Kara fully turns on her seat as well as she meets the woman's gaze head on.

With a raised eyebrow, it was the woman's turn to give Kara a complete once-over. Once done, the woman met her gaze again, but this time, she had a smirk on her face too.

Extending a hand, the woman says, "The name's Lena."

Accepting the proffered hand, Kara slightly leans in as she replies in a low husky voice, "Kara."

Kara immediately noticed emerald eyes darkening, and with her super-hearing, she also heard the woman's, no, _Lena's,_ sharp intake of breath as well.

After letting their handshake linger for a couple more seconds, Kara finally withdrew her hand. Tilting her head to the side with a raised eyebrow, she says in a seductive voice, "Want to get out of here?"

Lena breaks their gaze as she turns back to the bar, but Kara wasn't disappointed at all.

She saw Lena simply call the bartender over, settled their bill quickly, and standing up, she tugged Kara's hand and lead them to the dance floor.

A sultry beat was playing, and Kara's initial confusion immediately turned to arousal as Lena stopped, turned to face her, and beckoned her with a single finger to get closer.

Immediately complying, Kara stepped close to Lena, her hands immediately circling the shorter woman's waist and tugging her close.

In return, Lena places her hands around Kara's neck and she plays with the hair on her nape.

They don't talk. They simply exchange heated glances and small, seductive smiles. They move to the beat – hands roaming, bodies impossibly close; with breathy sighs and barely bitten back moans.

Kara isn't sure how much time passes, but she couldn't help it. She had to _taste_ her. She wanted to erase that smug grin and mess-up that dark lipstick.

So she kisses her. And by _Rao,_ it was nothing like she has ever experienced before.

Without missing a beat, Lena kisses her back. Wandering hands that were on Kara's ass, were now back at her nape, tugging her closer and deepening their kiss. Lena tilts her head slightly and opens her lips just a fraction, but Kara wastes no time as she darts her tongue inside Lena's mouth.

Now with tongues tangling; Lena's hands tightening on Kara's neck, while Kara's hands are firmly planted at Lena's hips; their body movements has ceased and they got lost in their passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, but was in fact, just a minute or two of an intense make out session, Lena pulls back from their kiss.

Chest heaving and lipstick slightly smudged, Lena looks up at her and in a breathless voice, finally says " _Now_ , we can get out of here."

* * *

Ignoring the lecherous looks around them, Kara lets herself be dragged by Lena outside the club.

Once outside, they stand at the curb for a couple minutes, waiting for Lena's driver to come around. Their hands are still interlocked and they continue exchanging heated glances at each other.

Finally, Lena's driver arrives and once they're inside the car, it takes all of Kara's remaining self-control to stop herself from jumping Lena's bones. She can feel the heat and tension radiating off of the other woman as well; however, as Lena says, "I don't live far from here," Kara can feel herself let out a breath.

* * *

 _"Rao, did she have to live so far up this building?"_ Kara thinks to herself as she leans back on the elevator wall, looking Lena up and down without shame.

As if reading her thoughts, Lena turns to her and suddenly kisses her hard. Kara immediately settles her hands on Lena's ass; however, the other woman apparently had other ideas.

Immediately taking Kara's hands, Lena pins both of it to the wall instead, slowly guiding them up and keeping it locked there.

Just as Kara was about to break Lena's hold on her and change their positions, she heard the ding of the elevator, and Lena immediately stopped kissing her. Walking out of the elevator, Lena throws her a look over her shoulder that clearly says, _"Follow me if you dare."_

Composing herself, Kara immediately steps out of the elevator and follows Lena inside her apartment without hesitation.

Without bothering to turn on the lights, Lena locks the door and immediately pushes Kara into the nearest wall.

However, Kara was determined to gain control this time, so just as her back hit the wall, she immediately switched their positions – this time, it was Lena pinned against a hard surface and her body.

Lena released a surprised yelp with her sudden movement; however, it turned into a moan as Kara buried her face in Lena's neck.

Kara lightly bit the part where Lena's neck and shoulders meet and soothed it with a quick lick.

However, seeing as she wanted to taste Lena even further, she let her tongue out again – this time, she licked all the way up from Lena's neck up to her ear – where she ended up sucking the woman's earlobe as well.

Lena let out a guttural moan, and from there, everything became a blur of harshly removed clothes; kissing all over the apartment; stumbling over some furniture; until they finally landed, completely naked, on the dark-haired woman's impressively soft bed.

Breaking their deep kiss, Kara straddles Lena's hips and looks down at her. They still didn't bother with any lights; however, the moon was full tonight and it illuminated Lena's room.

She truly looked ethereal in this light. Like a sinfully sexy sorceress casting a spell on this entire night.

Looking down, Kara enjoyed seeing Lena's dark hair all spread out on her bed – its darkness contrasting the white bed sheet. Her pale skin looked even silkier bathed in this moonlight and Kara let her hands wander.

Using her index finger, Kara lightly traced a path down Lena's body – from her luscious lips; down the column of her neck; to the valley between her breasts; down to her sculpted stomach – where Kara lingered for a bit and dipped a finger into Lena's navel.

Apparently, that was the last straw as Lena surges up and kisses Kara deeply.

From there, everything became a blur of tangled limbs; breathless curses; gasped out names; writhing bodies; and numerous orgasms.

* * *

Lena awoke to an empty and cold bed.

And while she almost thought that everything from last night was just a dream, her sore body screamed otherwise.

Smiling to herself, Lena got up and started getting ready to head back to Metropolis – her head full of a certain blue-eyed, blonde woman who made her scream and writhe well into the early hours of dawn.

Her visit to National City was more… _insightful_ than she initially expected.

* * *

It took awhile before Kara was able to fully repair all the damage that she has caused when she was affected by Red Kryptonite.

It was hard, gaining back the trust of National City's residents. Lucky for her, she had a supportive and forgiving family. And while it wasn't completely easy to mend things with James, Alex, Winn, and Cat as well, Kara's glad that they eventually found it in them to forgive her harsh actions and words – both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

Now, Kara's back to spending her days as Cat Grant's assistant; protecting her city; having game nights with her friends; and bonding with her sister.

And while it pained her to think back on her Red K infected day, Kara couldn't stop herself from thinking back on one particular event. Or rather, she couldn't stop thinking about a particular _someone_.

Lena.

That's all she knew of her. No last name, no number, no nothing.

A one night stand.

Only, it felt more than a one night stand.

* * *

She had only been here for a week, and Lena was just starting to settle in, in National City.

However, she's clearly about to have a bad start to her day as she walked into her building and saw the familiar face of Metropolis' very own golden boy reporter, Clark Kent; accompanied by one other person who seems to be a reporter as well.

Grimacing, she meets the eyes of Kent and tilted her head – a signal to follow her.

Just as they were getting into her office, Lena finally says, "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the _Venture_ yesterday."

To which Kent responds, "Well, that's why we're here."

Walking across the room, Lena hangs her coat while carrying on with the conversation, "There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel."

"Ah, lucky," was Kent's sarcastic response.

Chuckling, Lena turns around as she says, "Lucky is Superman is saving the day."

Laughing a little with humor coating his voice, Kent regards her saying, "Not something one would expect a Luthor to say."

"And Supergirl was there too," asserts the woman, who, up until this point Lena ignored.

Until she finally got a good look at her.

And while her hair might be in a ponytail; and while she might look _pure_ and _innocent_ in a white dress and peach colored cardigan – Lena knew better.

She can vividly remember how those fingers and tongue felt inside her; can remember bite marks and scratches that this woman has left on her skin.

It was _her_.

To compose herself, Lena started moving again and in an attempt to hide her sudden nerves, she chuckles and asks ironically, "And who are you exactly?"

As she crossed to the other side of her office, she made sure to keep her back turned on the blonde woman, and distracted herself by pouring herself a glass of cold water.

 _"More like I'd need to pour this on myself,"_ Lena thought darkly.

Hearing _her_ voice again, even if she didn't sound like the confident woman that Lena remembers, didn't help cool off her libido in the slightest.

Stuttering, the woman behind her replies," Um…. um, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet, I'm with CatCo Magazine… sort of."

A little more composed now, Lena plasters a confident smirk on her face, turns around again, and looks Kara straight in the eyes as she says with a voice full of humor, "That's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism." She walks towards her desk and settles down, as she continues, "More like, high-waisted jeans: yes or no?"

"Um, well I'm just tagging along today…" Kara tells her with a shrug.

Dismissively, Lena raises a hand as she says, "Right, can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me, what you want to ask Mr. Kent."

 _"Right, because the faster we finish this, the faster I get to talk to Kara. Alone."_ Lena thinks to herself.

After which, she proceeded to answer all of Kent's questions and as a show of good faith, even gave him a flash drive containing all the information about her subsidiary company responsible for some parts in the _Venture_.

* * *

All throughout the meeting, Kara couldn't take her eyes off of _her_.

Lena.

Her no-number-no-last-name one night stand.

Except, Kara now knows her last name.

Luthor.

 _Luthor_.

 _"Oh Rao, of all the people I could have slept with, I ended up sleeping with a Luthor! Not that her last name matters but Alex and J'onn are going to kill me!"_ Kara thinks to herself; however, upon watching the back and forth between Kal-El and Lena, she added another name to her list of potential murderers.

Kal-El. Clark Kent. Superman.

Her _cousin_ who was almost killed by a _Luthor_.

Trying her best to keep her emotions out of her face, Kara didn't even notice that the conversation between Kal and Lena was over.

Hearing her cousin calling her name, Kara snaps out of it, and just as she was about to step out with him, she heard herself being called once again.

"Kara, right?" she hears a hesitant and mildly amused voice behind her, "Would you mind staying back? I just have a couple of questions about… fashion trends."

Kal turns to look at her and making up her mind, she signals her cousin that she'll be okay.

Nodding at her, Kal leaves and closes the door as he goes.

Leaving Kara and Lena finally alone.

Taking a deep breath, Kara finally turns around and meets the intense gaze of Lena Luthor.

This wasn't the look she saw earlier. Then again, Kal was in the room with them and apparently, Lena Luthor has a good poker face.

 _"Huh, maybe she'd make a great partner for game night! Wait, why am I thinking of bringing her to game night?"_ Kara thinks to herself; however, her internal ramble was broken by the sound of melodic laughter.

Blushing, Kara focuses once more on Lena and with a shy smile she says, "Fashion trends… really?"

Kara can clearly see amusement, and _something else_ , coloring Lena's expression, as she starts "Well…" unconsciously, Kara felt herself gulp as she noticed Lena moving closer to her, "you do work in CatCo Magazine." Lena finishes, only this time, they were standing so close to each other, Kara didn't need her super-hearing to catch the other woman's slightly uneven breathing.

Reaching up to fix her glasses, Kara stands her ground as she tries to calm her erratic heartbeat, "Well, which… _look_ are you interested in? I mean, well, you're the CEO of a multi-billion company so I'm sure you have a lot of corporate outfits. But are you looking for maybe a new refreshing addition to your wardrobe? I mean, not even to your corporate wardrobe but to your day-to-day clothing? Except, if you are always at work, then your day-to-day clothes would compose of corporate outfits!"

Kara would have rambled on and on except, her brain kind of short-circuited when Lena placed a hand on her bicep. Squeezing her arm, Lena tells her, "Well… I did like the _look_ that I had one night a month ago."

Blushing to the tips of her ears, Kara shuffled nervously in place, having an idea of which _night_ , Lena was referring to, "Um… ok… uh, what look was that exactly?"

Feeling her breath hitch as Lena leaned in, Kara couldn't suppress a shiver as the other woman hotly whispered in her ear, "Without a stitch of clothing on, and with you _draped_ all over me."

* * *

Initially a one-shot, I added a second chapter to this story.

PS. I have been reading fics for years in this site, but this is my first time publishing a story here.

PPS. This story was first posted on AO3, under the same name, ForeverInsomniac.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Picks up right at the end of Chapter 1.

* * *

Kara stumbles back, completely red-faced, and as if she wasn't mortified enough; she almost falls over completely _nothing_. If it wasn't for Lena's strong grip on her arm, she would've completely made a fool of herself.

Luckily, Lena was able to keep her steady, but now… _now_ , they were even closer than earlier.

Kara can feel her heartbeat going crazy and she can literally feel the heat and redness on her face as she struggles to find her words.

Finally, she settles with a mortified and breathless, "Miss Luthor!" Her only response to Lena's self-proclaimed favorite… _look_.

Still not letting go of her arm, the shorter woman continues to regard Kara with dark eyes; interest clear on her face, but this time, there was a hint of confusion on her expression as well.

"Miss Luthor, huh?" Lena says, the sultry tone from earlier toned down, but not completely gone.

Kara was panicking. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she pretend to not remember anything? Blame it on the alcohol?

But oh Rao, as much as she wants to deny what happened that night; she just _can't._

Memories of this woman before her seems to be permanently etched and burned into Kara's mind.

 _The way she looked and felt under Kara; the way her lips trembled as she climaxed; the way she clenched Kara's fingers tightly as Kara pumped inside her…._

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kara shakes off the memories and composes herself. She needs a moment.

She needs to breathe and looking at Lena's emerald eyes… it's like she's found the personification of Kryptonite.

Lena finally notices her… _discomfort_ , as she finally lets go of Kara's arm and steps back a bit – but not too far since Kara can still feel the heat of her body.

Opening her eyes, Kara breathes out in a small voice, "Lena."

At the acknowledgement, the girl before her smiles brightly and Kara's breath catches because Lena looks even more beautiful like this – happy and smiling genuinely.

With a quirked brow and amused expression, Lena teases, "So… you do remember that night?" her voice lilting at the end, making what she said sound more like a question rather than a statement.

 _"Moment of truth Kara,"_ she thinks to herself as she bites her lip and adjusts her glasses again, _"Rao! I'm the girl of steel; I should woman up… right?"_

Upon seeing Lena's curious and expectant gaze, Kara finally decides, "Yes, I… I do remember… _everything_ that happened that night," at seeing the woman's expression brighten even further, Kara hates what she was about to say next.

She can admit at least _that_ much, it's not as if she's close to forgetting it anyway.

But the real reason behind it… that's a whole other story she just can't get into yet.

"But I… It's a bit hard to explain…." Kara waves her hands around; as if she could grab words from the air and place it in her mouth.

Happy expression dimming a bit but a smile still in place, Lena takes a couple steps back away from Kara; her arms crossing around her chest protectively.

"But you were drunk?" Lena starts, sarcasm dripping from her words, "Really? You're going to take the whole, _I-was-drunk-and-not-responsible-for-everything-I-did_ route?"

"No!" Kara asserts in a loud voice, this time, she's the one who's taking a step forward closer to Lena, "That's not what I was going to say," she continues, now only an arms-length away from the shorter woman.

She just can't seem to stay far away from Lena.

Lena just continues to look at her, so Kara continues, "Well… I wasn't _drunk_ per se…. but I wasn't completely… sober?"

Lena just looks at her, head tilted to the side; her emerald eyes boring into Kara's blue ones so intently that Kara tries her hardest not to fidget.

Despite her uneasiness, Kara doesn't break their gaze.

She _can't._

Once again, she feels as if Lena has cast a spell on her… it felt like _that night_ , when she was straddling Lena and gazing down at her.

Only this time, Kara is no longer affected by Red Kryptonite. And they weren't at the privacy of Lena's room – they were at Lena's office, in the middle of the day.

The woman before Kara finally sighs, seemingly reaching a conclusion and breaking Kara's internal musings.

Finally, Lena uncrosses her arms and gives Kara a small smile – something that Kara couldn't resist returning.

"Look Kara…" Lena starts, "You… can I call you my friend?" Lena asks, chin slightly tilted down, emerald eyes peeking up at her through long dark, lashes.

 _"Oh gosh, Planet-Green-Eyes-Attack-You much?"_ Kara thinks to herself as she gets lost in Lena's gaze; however, when she notices Lena's expectant expression, Kara immediately regains her composure, "Yes! Of course, Lena!"

Beaming, Lena takes a hold of Kara's left hand and holds it in both of her own warm hands.

"You… you're literally my only friend here in National City, Kara." Lena starts, this time a bit of sadness creeping in her voice.

Kara runs her thumb at the back of Lena's hand, urging the other woman to continue, "And probably the last. Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole." At that, Lena drops her gaze and bites her lip.

Kara couldn't stand seeing Lena like this – so with her free hand, she tilts Lena's chin back up, interlocking their gazes once again.

Cupping Lena's cheek affectionately, Kara says with warmth evident in her voice, "I'd be honored to be your friend, Lena Luthor."

* * *

 _"Friend,"_ Lena thinks to herself ironically.

She was now alone in her office, her little intimate moment with Kara was broken by the shrill ringing of the other woman's phone. She was so close to tasting the woman again, Lena was just about to lean in to kiss her – but then, her damn cellphone rang and Kara suddenly had to go.

 _"Damn phone and whoever was on the other end of that call,"_ Lena thinks to herself.

She was supposed to be working, but her thoughts were consumed by one woman.

 _Kara Danvers._

Who was the real one?

The confident woman she met a month ago at the bar?

Or, the shy and adorable one she just spoke with earlier?

Lena thinks back on their interaction earlier – admittedly, she might have been a bit _too_ forward with her comments; but a month ago, they didn't even talk much and they still ended up in bed together.

So what was different this time?

Looking back on the way Kara acted awhile ago; although she seemed shy, she didn't cower from the memory of the two of them together.

 _"But she is definitely hiding something,"_ Lena ponders to herself.

After years of living with Lionel's alcoholism, Lena's mind started to conjure up a possible explanation, _"If she wasn't drunk, then… drugs? Was she… high that night?"_

But then, the image of a cardigan-wearing-bright-eyed-all-sunny-smiles Kara Danvers pops into her mind.

Chuckling to herself, _"No. Definitely not drugs."_

Kara Danvers is definitely interesting. She's an enigma that Lena would definitely like to solve.

And while Lena will never forget the night they spent together last month, she has a feeling that pursuing this… _friendship_ with _this_ Kara Danvers, was going to lead her to even greater pleasures.

* * *

Later that day, Lena is saved by Supergirl.

And with that, she gained another piece to the puzzle that is Kara Danvers.

Apparently, she is National City's very own superhero.

* * *

Kara is worried about Alex.

She has been acting strange lately and Kara has a feeling Alex was about to tell her something big until Lena showed up in her apartment.

At the thought of the emerald eyed woman, Kara let out a deep sigh.

Lena Luthor.

The more time she spent with the woman – both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl, the more she was becoming enamored with her.

But it's impossible – they can never be together.

And it's not just because Kara's a Super and Lena's a Luthor – after all, they did work together, even Lena said so herself.

" _Who would have believed it? A Luthor and a Super, working together?"_ Kara remembers the wide smile and cheery disposition Lena had while saying those words.

So, no – her last name was definitely not the problem.

It was _her._ Kara was the problem.

After all, why would Lena Luthor – enigmatic, scarily smart, multi-billionaire, gorgeous woman, date _her?_ Plain old rookie reporter, awkward, and clumsy Kara Danvers.

And sure they have already…. _spent the night together_ , but that was different. She wasn't awkward or shy that night – she was Red K infected. She was all smooth moves, bravado, and confident smirks.

Lena may have slept with Kara that night but maybe that was Lena's type.

Feeling her heart break a little, because she's not sure if she can muster up that kind of persona without Red Kryptonite, Kara sulks.

Until her phone rings and she sees her sister calling her.

Kara answers the call immediately, happy for the distraction, "Hey Alex!"

"Um, sorry this isn't Alex," an unfamiliar voice answers her, and Kara straightens immediately, "sorry for calling this late, but you're number one on this woman's speed dial."

"Who are you?" Kara asks, steel in her voice.

"I'm Sara, a bartender at The Burrow down at-"

"I know where it's located," Kara cuts her off, the steel in her voice replaced with panic, "What happened? Is Alex okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's okay, but she's um… she's passed out. You should come get her. The place is starting to get packed, and I wouldn't want anything happening to her."

"I'll be there," Kara says as she drops the call, changes out of her pajamas, and heads to The Burrow in a flash.

Sara was right, the bar was packed and Kara's relieved that the bartender gave her a call.

Spotting Alex, she immediately makes a beeline towards her, not even minding her surroundings until she crashes into somebody else.

Hearing a familiar chuckle, Kara steadies herself and meets the amused gaze of one Lena Luthor.

"Well, well, well," Lena slurs a bit, and Kara can smell the alcohol on her. Lena is smirking at her looking as dangerous as she did _that night_ and Kara can feel her breath catching at the sight of her.

"You and I at a bar? Seems familiar, doesn't it Kara?" The way Lena drawls out her name sends a shiver down her spine.

Shaking her head, Kara doesn't take the bait, "Lena… it's good to see you, but I'm sorry I have to go get someone."

Lena's face falls, the smirk on her face vanishing, "Oh? Are you here on a date?" Lena asks cheekily, brow quirked in curiosity.

Blushing immediately, and thank Rao the lights are kind of dim here, Kara shakes her head at Lena, "I'm here for my sister," glancing at the bar, she can see that Alex has woken up and currently has her head cradled in her arms.

Lena follows her line of vision, the tension on her shoulders dropping. Looking back at Kara, she has a contrite expression on her face as she says, "Oh! You should go get her then."

Smiling gratefully at Lena, Kara gives her a slight nod and side-steps her; shoulders accidentally brushing together, and Kara felt that _spark_.

Hearing Lena's sharp intake of breath lets Kara know that she isn't alone in feeling it; but this time, she chooses to let it go.

She has to go get Alex after all.

* * *

Lena's had a very long day, she's exhausted and she needs to prepare for her meeting in 30 minutes, but instead of reviewing her notes, she's just sitting at her desk; toying with her pen, and thinking of a certain blue-eyed blonde.

Kara Danvers.

Seeing her last night in a bar brought back flashes of _that night,_ and Lena couldn't resist outright flirting with her; putting their blooming friendship at risk.

After spending the past couple of weeks as Kara's _friend_ – eating lunch together, grabbing coffee, and attending galas – she was completely captivated by _this_ Kara Danvers; and she can't lose that.

Kara only wanted to be her _friend._

And she'll stay as Kara's friend – no matter how painful it is.

Because as much as she _desired_ to taste and feel Kara again just as she did that night; she wants far more than just a quick fuck this time.

She wants it all.

But Kara doesn't want her; at least, not in the way that Lena wants her.

Kara just wanted to be her friend and the other woman obviously wants what happened that night to stay as a one night stand.

And Lena will accept her choice.

She has to.

She can't lose Kara Danvers.

Suddenly, the door to her office opens and a stoic-faced Kara shows up, her assistant Jess hot on her heels.

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor, I know you said she can come in anytime, and I told her you have a meeting in a couple minutes, but she's just so fast I –"

Lena cuts off Jess' ramble, hearing the apology heavy in her voice, "It's alright Jess."

Without taking her eyes off of Kara, Lena sees the other woman's expression slowly crumbling – stoic-mask slowly slipping, and sadness starting to creep in to her eyes, "And please, move all my meetings tonight to tomorrow. Oh and, you can go home after rescheduling everything," looking down at her wrist watch, and regarding Jess again, she continues "or go out, have fun. Its 9PM on a Friday night, you shouldn't be stuck here with me."

Expecting her assistant's incoming protest, Lena just raises an eyebrow in Jess' direction, and the woman gives in with a, "Yes, Miss Luthor," as she heads out and closes the door behind her.

Turning her gaze back to Kara, she steeples her fingers together and gives her a warm smile, "Now Kara, how can I help you?"

The blonde woman suddenly burst into tears, and Lena is promptly off her chair and around her desk; engulfing Kara in a tight hug. Kara's arms are around her waist instantly and she buries her head in Lena's neck.

Lena doesn't ask what's wrong. She simply holds Kara as she sobs and shakes in her arms; letting her cry it all out.

After a few minutes, Kara's crying starts to subside, and now she's just sniffling quietly in Lena's arms.

Stepping back a bit, Lena cups Kara's cheek in one hand, the other still around her waist, "Hey, let's go take a seat okay?" she says quietly as she carefully wipes at the tears on Kara's face.

Kara nods at her, and Lena takes a hold of the blonde's hand as she tugs her towards the couch.

Letting Kara sit first and saying, "Give me a minute," Lena walks back to the other side of the room and pours Kara a glass of water.

Heading back towards the couch, Lena feels her heart sink as she sees Kara's blue teary eyes.

The woman is still sniffling and Kara runs the back of her hand under her nose; her face red; eyes puffy from her heavy crying, and Lena feels completely _helpless_.

Seeing Kara Danvers cry is like seeing a puppy getting kicked and she just can't stand it.

Lena hands her the glass of water, getting a shaky smile in response. Kara immediately drinks it and as she finishes its contents, Lena takes it from her, sets in on the desk, and settles beside Kara.

Sighing, Kara sits sideways and shyly meets Lena's eyes, "I'm sorry for getting your meetings cancelled and suddenly blubbering all over you."

"Oh Kara," Lena says softly and she can't resist it, she scoots closer to the other woman and reaches out to touch her face; gently tucking away stray bits of blonde hair that got loose from the blonde's ponytail, "You don't have to apologize for anything. You're more important than those meetings combined."

Kara sniffs again but this time, she looks at Lena with something akin to wonder.

Lena cups Kara's head with both hands this time, and she wipes away the other woman's tears, softly asking, "Want to talk about it?"

Kara stiffens at first, but then she relaxes into Lena's touch, "I… Alex, my sister… she told me something about herself, and I… I can't believe I've been such a bad sister Lena," Kara's voice wavers, tears starting to form in her eyes again, "Growing up… I can't believe how selfish I've been. It's always been about me, and she had to keep a part of herself hidden to protect me. I… I created an environment where she couldn't talk about it."

Seeing the pain in Kara's eyes, Lena hugs her again – both to provide some comfort for the blonde woman and to stop Lena from doing something stupid like kissing her.

"Kara," Lena coo's into Kara's ear, hugging her tighter, "I'm sure your sister doesn't feel that way," Lena leans back again so she could look into Kara's blue eyes.

"And you're not a bad sister. And you're definitely not selfish. With everything you do for this city… _selfish_ is the last thing that can be associated with you." Lena finishes with a shake of her head, still cupping Kara's head in both her hands.

Kara's eyes widen; surprise coloring her features, and Lena thinks back on what she's said.

 _"Damn,"_ Lena inwardly berates herself, _"this isn't the time for this."_

To make up for it, "Your words Kara… your writing helps a lot of people. You might not know it, but your words give hope to the residents of National City. You have a way with words and that talent of yours… you should use that when you speak with Alex. As a reporter and writer, you have an innate talent of bringing out the truth, Kara Danvers," Lena finishes with a smile.

And while it was a cover up, Lena means every single thing that she said.

Kara smiles back in return, but Lena sees something in the other woman's eyes.

Relief, appreciation, and an apology; but Kara doesn't say anything.

And in this moment, an acknowledgement settles between the two of them.

Kara knows, that Lena _knows_.

And Kara's perfectly okay with that, even if she can't outright admit it to Lena just yet.

* * *

They're gazing into each other's eyes so intently and Lena doesn't know who leans in first.

But now, Lena's forehead is against Kara's; both her hands still cupping Kara's cheeks, and she leans into the blonde woman even further, the tip of their noses touching each other's.

Lena begins panting against Kara's lips and she is finding it harder to breathe now that she's this close to Kara.

Blue eyes stare unflinchingly right into Lena's emerald ones; and Lena is so close to Kara that she can see every tiny freckle on her face and every shade of blue in her eyes.

"Lena," Kara says in a low voice, "I don't want to hurt you."

At this, Lena places a kiss right at the corner of Kara's lips, and another one in her cheek.

"I trust you," Lena says in an equally low voice, but the statement is full of conviction and _knowing_.

Lena continues to place small kisses all over Kara's cheeks, repeating the words, "I trust you," over and over again.

Kara relaxes into her hold, and Lena continues to lather her face in small kisses.

Lena can't help it. Kara's cheeks feels so smooth against Lena's palms and lips; and even if she tastes slightly salty from the tears she's shed, she inexplicably still tastes sweet as well.

And Kara smells so _good_ , Lena just wants to breathe her in even more.

Slowly, Lena's kisses starts to become more forceful, more _desperate._

Lena's heart feels like its beating out of her chest, and she can't help saying, "You feel so good," in a choked voice, in between kisses.

But this isn't just about that. Lena is kissing her, not just out of _want_ , but also because she's hoping that she's somehow soaking up some of Kara's sadness.

"Oh, Lena…" Kara says in a breathless voice, her hands coming up and holding both of Lena's wrists.

Kara slightly pushes Lena back, and Lena can't help but feel _rejected._

Momentarily forgetting that they are just _friends_ , Lena is preparing to apologize, but apparently, Kara reads the apology in her face. The blonde shakes her head slightly and says, "Don't apologize, please."

Kara lets go of her hands, and Lena steeples them together in her lap; stopping herself from touching the other woman.

Kara looks down adjusting her glasses, and Lena just waits silently.

Sighing, Kara looks up at her once again, this time, something fiery behind her eyes.

And Lena recognizes that _look_.

Granted, it's a mixture of hunger and conflict; but the _want_ that Lena feels is reflected in Kara's eyes.

Lena feels a shiver of excitement run down her spine.

* * *

Kara didn't come here for _this_.

But feeling Lena's strong arms around her again; feeling her lips on her skin; hearing her pants; Kara can't deny it anymore.

She wants Lena Luthor.

She wants her _now_.

It's intoxicating – knowing that Lena wants _her_. Kara Danvers, her.

And while Lena definitely knows about her secret identity, Kara feels assured that Lena doesn't just want her because she's Supergirl.

Over the past few weeks, Lena has made her feel special and despite saying that they were just _friends_ , Kara isn't blind enough not to notice when Lena's eyes linger too long; or when the dark-haired woman bit her lip when they talked.

So, throwing caution to the wind, Kara brings a hand up and places it behind Lena's neck, bringing their foreheads together again.

Lena closes her eyes for a moment, but when she opens them again, Kara sees unrestrained desire in Lena's darkening emerald eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lena asks and Kara didn't even need her super-hearing to recognize the longing in it.

In answer to the other woman's question, Kara finally kisses her soft pink lips.

And it feels like Kara's drowning and that no matter how hard she'd swim, Kara knows she'll just keep drowning in Lena.

Without breaking their passionate kiss, Kara pushes Lena to lie down on the couch; both of them adjusting accordingly until Kara is straddling Lena again.

Kara grabs both of Lena's hands that are tangled in her hair, and she pins Lena's hands above her head with one hand.

Panting, Kara breaks their kiss and hovers above Lena, taking her in.

She looks just as magnificent as she did _that night_ , and Kara can't stop herself, "You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met, Lena Luthor." Kara says in a voice full of awe, and using the hand that isn't pinning Lena's hands above her head, Kara cups Lena's cheek, as she kisses her once more.

Wanting to taste more of Lena again, Kara brings her kisses down to Lena's jaw where she nips her gently; down the long column of Lena's neck.

Memories of their first night together flashing before Kara's eyes, she bites _that spot_ , that she _knows_ drives Lena crazy.

The throaty moan she got in response was music to Kara's ears.

"Kara," the desperation in Lena's voice catching her attention, Kara brings her head up from where it's buried in Lena's neck and she hovers above Lena waiting for her to continue.

"Please let me touch you," Lena says in a voice so full of pleading, as she looks up where both her hands are pinned by Kara's.

"Oh!" Kara immediately releases Lena's hands, and worry coats her features as she sees its slight redness. She bites her lower lip, worrying that she might have held on to Lena too tight without noticing.

"Hey…" Lena says softly, as she moves beneath Kara, struggling to sit up.

Kara helps her out, and they adjust positions again – with Lena now partially sitting up, instead of lying down, but Kara still straddling her lap.

Once they're settled into their new position, Lena raises Kara's chin up so that they are now eye-to-eye again, "I'm okay. I don't break easy, Kara."

Kara looks at Lena carefully, and she sees the other woman's resolve. At that, Kara breathes out in relief, accepting Lena's words.

"May I?" Lena asks, hands waving in Kara's torso.

And Kara panics momentarily because in her haste to get to Lena's office, she made one _tiny_ mistake.

She forgot to take off her super suit.

Lena notices her panic and probably guessed the reason for it, so she takes Kara's head between her hands again, and smiling kindly she says, "Kara… it's okay. We don't have to do anything tonight."

Closing her eyes, Kara makes up her mind and as she opens them again, she looks straight at Lena, "I trust you."

Lena surges forward and kisses her hard, and Kara can't do anything but hold on to Lena's wrists.

This time, Lena is the one pushing her back and after another shift in position, Kara is now the one who's lying down; her back pressed to the couch, with the softness of Lena's body on top of hers.

Suddenly, Lena breaks their kiss abruptly and she hovers over Kara. Straddling her and looking deeply into Kara's eyes, Lena's hands starts to move down.

With slightly trembling fingers, Kara feels Lena start to pop open her shirt's first button, then the second.

At this point, the _blue_ of her super suit can be seen and Lena stops, question clear in her eyes, _"Are you sure?"_

Smiling up at her affectionately, Kara says again, "I trust you."

And with still trembling fingers, Lena unbuttons her shirt completely.

Looking down in amazement, Lena brings up one hand and lightly runs it over the "S" in Kara's chest – her family's symbol.

And Kara feels like this is far more intimate than anything that they have ever done before.

In a breathless voice, Lena's emerald eyes bore into her blue ones again, "You are amazing, Kara Danvers."

"Zor-El. Kara Zor-El," Kara provides, and Lena looks even more amazed as she looks at Kara with awe, and _something else_ entirely.

"Kara Zor-El…" and the way it rolls off of Lena's tongue, Kara's name never sounded so good.

"Thank you for trusting me with _this,_ " as Lena says it, Kara feels the other woman's index finger tap on her chest. Once. Twice. Three times.

And Kara panics a little because Lena's finger is tapping over her heart.

 _Her heart._

Does she know? Does Lena know that Kara's fallen hopelessly in love with her?

That she owns Kara's heart so completely?

At the thought, Kara's resolve breaks completely and tugging Lena down, she kisses her without restraint.

And Lena kisses her back just as hard. Just as passionately.

When Lena takes a moment to breathe, Kara sees something flash in her eyes; something that Lena's showing her freely.

And Kara understood.

She holds Lena's heart too.

A new understanding blossoms between them.

A tentative smile breaks in both their faces; and seeing how happy the other is, they both end up chuckling a bit.

Tenderly, Kara brings a hand up and she lightly caresses Lena's cheek, as she says, "Hi."

Smiling indulgently at her, Lena smiles just as wide, "Hi."

It felt like meeting each other for the first time again.

Only this time, they weren't in any rush.

They are both taking their time – taking each other's clothes off; and at one point even ending up on the floor together as they had trouble removing Kara's super suit.

But they laughed it off and settled on the couch again when they were both naked. Tangling their bodies together; they take their time exploring and re-learning each other's bodies – this time, with Lena on top of her.

Kara wanted to feel Lena beneath her again, but after Lena's hotly whispered words in her ear, "Let me worship you tonight, Kara," Well, who was she to say no to that?

With heavy eyes she's struggling to keep open, Kara looks down between her legs where she can feel Lena's tongue doing _wonders_ ; and as much as Kara wants to close her eyes in pleasure; every time she accidentally closes them shut; Lena stops licking her, until Kara opens her eyes again to meet Lena's gaze.

Only then does Lena start doing her magic again.

* * *

Later that night, they stay cuddled up in Lena's couch after hours of lovemaking.

Because that was what they did tonight.

They _made love_.

And Lena's grateful that Kara was able to understand her look earlier.

That just as much as Kara trusts her - with her secret and her _heart_ ; she's got Lena's heart too.

 _Completely._

Breaking their peaceful silence, Lena feels Kara hold her tighter and she can feel the vibrations from Kara's laughter too.

Looking up with a smile from where she was cuddled into Kara's chest, she asks, "What's so funny?"

Looking smug, Kara informs her, "Well, I was just wondering…." with a teasing lilt in her voice, the blonde continues, "if you do decide to buy a new couch, let me go with you okay?"

"Why should I buy a new couch?" Lena asks curiously, and upon seeing Kara's smug grin, Lena's mind flashes to what happened earlier.

With Kara's tongue on her clit and her fingers pumping inside her, Lena… _let loose._

Blushing profusely, Lena hides in Kara's neck again, and she heard the other woman laugh out loud.

"Baby…" This is the first time Lena has heard the endearment fall from Kara's mouth, so she lifts her head up from where it was buried in Kara's neck, curious as to what the woman has to say.

Still blushing hard, she can't help but smile shyly as well. Kara's giddiness is truly infectious.

In a voice full of humor and affection, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Truly. But your couch is soaked, babe." Eyes crinkling due to her wide and genuine smile, Lena smacks Kara's shoulder lightly.

And Kara just laughs even harder at her.

Lena is pouting a little now, and as Kara sees her expression, she kisses Lena's forehead; hug tightening even further, but still careful not to hurt the dark haired woman.

"You're amazing Lena Luthor, even more amazing than I thought you would be," Kara is looking at her, eyes full of nothing but sincerity.

"So are you," Lena whispers back and she couldn't help but get emotional.

Because this is what she's been looking for her entire life.

Acceptance.

Happiness.

 _Love._

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, she leans in and kisses Kara's lips softly.

"I was right," Kara mutters after Lena breaks their brief kiss, "you're more than just a one night stand. And my desire for you is definitely not just because of Red Kryptonite."

Lena's brow quirk up at that, as she recalls something she read in Lex' files before.

Red Kryptonite.

The final piece finally settles in Lena's mind.

 _Red Kryptonite._

"Ahh, would it bother you if I said I know what Red Kryptonite is?" Lena asks, hoping she doesn't break this peaceful moment between her and Kara.

But she didn't have to worry as Kara just smiles peacefully at her with a shake of her head indicating that no, she definitely didn't mind.

Content and sore, Lena stretches, feeling a bit sleepy.

Eyes slowly closing, Lena curls her body even further into Kara's warmth as she mumbles, "So, what started this was Red Kryptonite and a one night stand, huh?

"Yes," is Kara's honest admission, "but this is so much more than that now, Lena."

Meeting Kara's gaze, Lena agrees with a quiet, "So much more."

And with that agreement, Lena finally lets her eyes flutter shut.

Feeling a kiss on her forehead and hearing a whispered good night; Lena truly feels warm, contented, and loved.

With an inner peace she hasn't felt in years, and because she can no longer hold it in; Lena lets an old favorite expression she's picked up from her many years in Ireland, quietly slip.

 _"A ghrá."_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

AN: Earlier chapters were revised to include line breaks. Honestly sorry for the inconvenience the lack of it may have caused you.

This chapter continues right where we left off at Chapter 2.

The relationship between the Danvers' sisters is at the core of the show and I wanted to incorporate that into this story.

Drama coming your way.  
Prepare for another long chapter with some more emotional twists and turns.

PS. Please see end of chapter for additional notes.

* * *

Kara has never felt this content – Lena cuddled up to her; the other woman's breathing steady as she has fallen asleep. Kara has been lazily running her hand on Lena's back; fingers lightly tracing the curve of Lena's spine. However, Kara knew she had to break this peaceful moment.

Kissing the dark-haired woman's forehead, Kara quietly whispers, "Lena… I'm sorry but we have to go."

Lena's arm that was draped across Kara's stomach tightened momentarily before relaxing. Letting out a deep sigh, Lena's face scrunches up and Kara couldn't help but think how adorable her… her... _Lena_ is.

At the thought, Kara's smile faltered a bit as she reflected, _"What are we, exactly?"_

Her thoughts however were cut-short when bleary eyes blinked open and Kara found herself slowly getting lost in the deep emerald eyes of one Lena Luthor once again.

With a slight smile, Lena's hold on Kara's body tightens once more as whispers back, "Do we have to? I'm pretty comfortable right _here._ "

Kara can't help the blush that immediately rises on her face because the way the Lena said, _"here"_ made it perfectly clear that she wasn't talking about being comfortable on the couch, or in her office.

Hearing the woman in her arms chuckling, Kara realized she must have looked flustered, and the amused, _"You're cute,"_ comment from Lena made Kara blush even deeper.

Lena gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and proceeds to sit up, not even the least bit conscious about her nakedness.

And Kara can't help but run her eyes all over Lena's body because, who can turn away from _that_.

So engrossed was Kara in her staring that she didn't notice that the other woman wasn't moving.

Until she heard a throat clearing.

Kara immediately brings her eyes up to Lena's face – a quirked brow and a teasing smirk plastered across the dark-haired woman's expression.

Grinning playfully, Kara gives Lena's hip a slight squeeze before she sits up as well, "Shut up."

Smile widening, Lena gives her an innocent wide-eyed look, "I didn't say anything."

Laughing, Kara was just about to reply until she heard her phone ringing. Checking her wrist watch, Kara sees that it's close to midnight; only a select few people would be calling her at this hour.

Sending an apologetic look to Lena, Kara gets up to retrieve her phone from her jeans that was haphazardly thrown on the floor in their haste earlier.

Choosing to ignore the heated gaze she can feel following her every move, Kara runs a hand through her hair as she answers the call.

"Hey, Alex! Are you okay?" Kara asks her sister worriedly.

"I'm fine…" the woman on the other end of the line slurs and Kara bites her lower lip in worry, "Where are you? You're not at your apartment."

Looking back at Lena, she sees the other woman getting dressed and Kara turns her eyes away, not wanting to get distracted by all the soft, creamy skin on display.

Concentrating back on her phone call, Kara is unsure of how to explain her current situation; however, she doesn't want to lie to her sister completely, so she simply says, "I'm headed home, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," was the soft response that Kara got before the call ended.

Feeling a light kiss on her bicep, Kara turns to her side seeing a fully dressed Lena; Kara's clothes at hand.

Kara accepts them gratefully and gets dressed immediately; choosing to ignore Lena's intense gaze as she is doing so. After completely getting into her clothes, Kara steps close to Lena again and tugs the shorter woman by the waist; looking down at her with apologetic eyes.

Lena lightly cups her cheeks and gives her a quick kiss, "Go talk to your sister, Kara. And remember, use your innate talent with words, okay? I'm sure you'll quickly patch things up with her."

Worried about Alex, but still hesitant about leaving Lena, Kara's hold on Lena's waist tightens a bit.

"I wanted to stay with you tonight," Kara admits softly and Lena gives her a tender kiss in response.

"Kara," Lena starts in a firm yet kind voice, "Go. Fix things with your sister. We'll have plenty of time okay?"

Letting out a sigh, Kara finally nods in agreement before asking, "Can I at least fly you home?"

At that, the shorter woman steps even closer to Kara; Lena's hands circling her neck, "I'm terrified of flying," Lena admits shyly to her, "but I trust you won't drop me."

Kara drops a kiss on Lena's forehead and secures her hold around the other woman as she slowly takes off into the night.

* * *

After dropping Lena off at her loft; Kara immediately flies to her apartment where she finds Alex asleep on her couch.

"Oh, Alex…" Kara says softly as she tucks Alex's hair out of her face; unfortunately, the action seems to have woken her sister up; brown eyes now looking right into Kara's blue ones.

Sitting up, Alex runs a hand through her hair as she asks, "Where have you been?"

Kara flushes unintentionally as memories of _exactly where she's been_ flashes through her mind.

Alex, as observant as ever, narrows her eyes immediately, "You're blushing!"

Shaking her head as she takes a seat beside Alex on the couch, she regards her sister seriously.

"Alex… that's not important right now. I… I think we have to talk," Kara says as she gently takes one of Alex's hands into her own.

Sighing deeply, Alex looks at her straight in the eyes and with an uncharacteristically small voice, she says, "You…you've been weird ever since I told you."

Immediately feeling guilty, Kara squeezes Alex's hand gently, "I don't mean to be."

Suddenly getting up and ripping her hand out of Kara's hold, Alex paces, "Kara, I know when you're sad or when you're _disappointed_ ," stopping her pacing, Alex whirls around to look straight at Kara again, "I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me."

"I would never be disappointed in you," Kara straightens immediately, looking earnestly at Alex, "but you said you don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well, I do if you're not okay with it!"

"I am so okay with it!"

After their heated outbursts, both Kara and Alex sigh. Taking the initiative, Kara asks Alex, "Sit down."

Seeing her sister's hesitation, Kara softens her voice even further, "Alex, come talk with me."

At that, Alex finally settles down beside her and they proceed to have a genuine, tear-filled heart-to-heart talk. Kara apologizes for not being there for Alex and for not providing her with an environment where she could talk about it; Alex accepts her apology, tears in her eyes but looking _lighter_ than Kara has seen her in years.

And when she proceeds to talk about Maggie, Alex just _blossoms._ And Kara sits there smiling while listening to Alex gush about a smart and beautiful NCPD detective.

After a few more minutes of Alex gushing about Maggie, Kara starts to see the toll this day has taken on her sister. After the emotional day they both went through, Kara asks Alex to sleep over; she needs to bond with her big sister tonight.

They both start to get ready for bed; Alex settling first and when Kara comes back from the bathroom, she sees her sister, already comfortable in her bed. Presuming that Alex was already asleep, Kara moves slowly so as not to wake the other woman.

However, as Kara carefully settles on the bed, she squeals in surprise when Alex suddenly opens her eyes, "Alex! I thought you were asleep!"

Laughing lightly, Alex mumbles a soft apology but her eyes narrow right after. With a serious expression on her face, Alex says, "Just… one more thing before we sleep," Alex starts, a curious lilt to her voice, "Don't think I didn't notice you deflecting my question earlier, Kara."

Kara tries her best not to squirm under her sister's gaze but as Alex continues, "And I noticed the shiny lip gloss all over your _neck_." Kara's eyes widen immediately and she opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

Apparently taking pity on her, Alex bops her nose using an index finger as she says, "Good night Kara. We'll talk about it in the morning," and promptly closes her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kara didn't sleep a wink.

She didn't know what to say to Alex. Her sister just came out to her and it has been the most honest and open she has seen her sister in years. Kara didn't want to take that away from her.

Brooding over a cup of coffee, Kara was sitting in her kitchen island, trying to think of the best way to tell her sister what she's been up to. So distracted was she by her thoughts that she didn't immediately notice that Alex was already up and is now sitting right across from her with her own mug of coffee.

It was 9AM on a Saturday morning and Kara was nowhere ready to have this conversation.

And it's not that she's ashamed of her sexuality; back in Krypton, such things as _labels_ didn't matter. Kara loves… back straightening, Kara immediately corrects herself, _likes_ ; she _likes_ who she _likes_.

And right now, that person just happens to have dark-hair, emerald eyes, and is supposed to be the number 1 person someone with Kara's name should be staying away from.

"So…" at hearing Alex's tentative voice, Kara looks up to see her sister – head slightly tilted, a curious look in her face, "who is she?"

Kara sets her mug down on the counter; hands waving, eyes looking anywhere but at the brown ones staring back at her as she stumbles on her words, "Alex… I… It's nothing it's…"

"Kara," Alex starts, placing her mug down on the counter as well and taking Kara's hands on her own. "Kara, look at me," Alex says in a firm voice and Kara sighs deeply as she finally relents to her sister's gaze.

With a slight smile, Alex tells her, "I don't want to create an environment where you can't talk about it," hearing that, Kara couldn't help a light laugh escape as Alex uses her own words against her.

Squeezing her sister's hands gently, Kara regards Alex seriously and finally admits in a whisper, "It's Lena."

Alex's mouth drops open at that and her brows furrow; rendered speechless for a moment. Kara can feel brown eyes examining her carefully and she can almost feel the wheels in Alex's head turning. Finally, Alex squeezes her hand as well, and lets it go.

Kara tries not to fidget in her seat; instead, she looks at Alex carefully, giving her time to process.

Alex picks up her mug again and takes a sip, still regarding Kara over the rim of her mug. After swallowing and taking a deep breath, Alex brings one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes for a moment.

When Alex opens her eyes again, Kara's happy to see that it isn't filled with anger; instead, it is filled with a mixture of curiosity and caution, "You're serious about her."

Kara immediately flushes at that; but she doesn't deny it and gives a small nod instead and firmly tells Alex, "I am."

Bringing one hand behind her neck and rolling it once, Alex chuckles as she says, "Oh gosh, thinking back I should have realized it."

Kara regards her sister curiously, "Realized what?"

With an expression full of amusement now, Alex regards her, "You've been talking about her constantly Kara. And the way you worried about what to wear to that gala!" Kara can feel her face getting hotter and Alex laughs outright now as she continues, "And all those lunches and coffees," eyes narrowing at Kara, Alex bluntly asks, "how long exactly have you been dating?"

At that, Kara splutters as she immediately corrects Alex, "We're not dating!"

Alex quirks a brow at her and in a teasing voice, "So… just sleeping together then?" Kara goes to react again but Alex points an accusing finger at her, prompting her to shut up immediately, "Don't deny that you've slept with her already. Remember, I saw that shiny lip gloss all over your neck last night."

Kara immediately pouts at that, embarrassed to her core at being caught red-handed by her sister. Suddenly, a thought strikes her and she throws Alex a cautious and serious gaze, "You're not… mad? Considering… well… everyone makes such a big deal out of her being a _Luthor_."

Alex's amused look is immediately replaced by a serious one as she tells Kara, "I'll admit, I was surprised – and not because she's a woman. I know it was different in Krypton when it came to sexualities. I think I'm more surprised and concerned by how _fast_ you seem to be going. I saw it in your face when you said her name sis; you're in deep. And as for being mad," Alex sighs and gives Kara a knowing look, "If you're worried that I might be mad at you because you're revealing this just as I came out, stop that line of thinking immediately, okay?"

After taking another sip of her coffee, Alex continues, "As for her last name… well, I _do_ work for the DEO. I know how to track people down. And you know, _hide bodies_." Kara playfully glares at Alex, and the short-haired woman laughs lightly before turning serious again, "Honestly… I'll always be worried about a person with that last name, Kara. But I'm trusting your judgment on this okay?"

Swallowing thickly, Kara fully relaxes now, knowing that Alex isn't mad at her – just worried. Taking a deep breath, she finally admits with a shy grin, "Well actually… the first time I met her wasn't when she moved here… I met her more than a month ago. So it isn't exactly _fast_."

And so, Kara proceeds to tell Alex all about what happened during her RedK day with Lena; although she didn't get into _full_ detail about _that night_ because she doesn't think she can go through with _that_ story without combusting at the hot memories.

She also opens up about how she's been feeling about the emerald-eyed woman throughout these past few weeks that they have spent together; and blushing, she admits to where she's been last night as well.

Alex listens to her, asking questions here and there, but otherwise just letting Kara gush about Lena, the same way Kara let her talk about Maggie.

Shrugging, Kara finishes, "And you're right… I am serious about her."

Alex steeples her hands together on the kitchen counter and with a resigned voice, "She knows, doesn't she?"

Kara doesn't even deny it; Alex knows her too well, "She figured it out actually."

Catching Kara by surprise, Alex chuckles – the complete opposite of the reaction she was expecting, "You're telling Hank," mirth evident in both her voice and expression, Alex quirks a brow as well, "Good luck telling Clark too."

Eyes widening, Kara feels slight fear run through her for a second until she realizes something.

Kara smiles at Alex and she relaxes completely.

Alex throws her a curious glance, brow quirked but amusement still evident in her expression until Kara says, "She's worth it."

At that, Alex smiles genuinely at Kara; teasing expression replaced by fondness and something akin to acceptance.

* * *

Lena's day has been busier and more stressful than usual.

Giving herself a quick break from reviewing some contracts, Lena checks her phone again. She hasn't heard from Kara the entire day. Not even a single text. Shaking off the uneasiness she feels, Lena considers, _"Well, she is a new and up-and-coming reporter; plus, she's Supergirl. She might have gotten caught up with work or some other hero stuff."_

Lena isn't… _clingy_ , but for the past 2 weeks since they rekindled their… _relationship_ right in this office, Kara has been a constant to her days.

Whether it was dropping by for lunch or coffee; or a simple text or call – they didn't go a day without interacting with each other.

And while they haven't slept together again, they have been acting; for the lack of a better term, _couple-y._ All longing gazes; passionate kisses; and lingering touches. That, and they have been getting to know each other better as well.

During their many conversations, Lena finds out exactly how beautiful Kara's mind is. And try as she might, she couldn't help but be charmed by Kara's words; her way of thinking; the way her brows wrinkle in concentration; the way her hands wave about when she's trying to explain something; the way her nose crinkles when she thinks about something displeasing.

Recognizing that she is noticing even the smallest _quirks_ that a certain blonde woman has, Lena realizes how _utterly_ enchanted she is by Kara Danvers.

As if summoned, the object of her thoughts suddenly appears.

Hearing a familiar _whooshing_ sound, Lena immediately swivels her chair around and stands up; a warm smile on her face as Kara flies in her office balcony.

However Lena's smile falters a bit upon seeing the blonde's expression, _"Something's wrong,"_ Lena thinks to herself.

Feeling Kara's hesitation, Lena doesn't say anything; she simply lets the blonde woman quietly pace in front of her.

Finally stopping, Kara turns around and looks Lena straight in the eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you," Kara starts, her voice sounding grim.

Lena tenses, smile dropping completely as she steps forward to take Kara's hands on her own. Conflicted blue eyes look back at her and Lena bites her lower lip in worry as she asks, "Kara… what is it?"

Worry plain on Kara's face, Lena feels the other woman gently squeeze her hands, "Lena… your mother is behind CADMUS."

Surprised laughter bubbles out of Lena, but upon seeing Kara's sad yet determined eyes, Lena stumbles back and away from her.

Mind whirring, Lena didn't know what to think. She knew her adoptive mother wasn't a particularly good woman but to be the head of CADMUS... it's a little hard to swallow.

On the other hand, a traitorous part of her brain reminds her, " _Don't forget, Lillian Luthor is Lex' mother."_

Refusing to acknowledge _that_ thought as memories of Lex are still painful for her, Lena crosses her arms in front of her body and says in a shaky voice, "You're lying."

Kara takes a step closer to her, and Lena takes a step back.

Hurt flashes through Kara's expression and sighing, the blonde woman stays in place. In a soft but resolute tone, Kara's gaze is steady and genuine, "I'm not. Lena… she kidnapped me and took my blood. I- I don't know what she's going to do with it, and I need to find out."

Upon hearing that Kara got kidnapped, Lena immediately feels her heart constricting and she feels her emotions warring inside her. However, she makes sure that her face doesn't reflect the internal conflict that she is currently experiencing.

She knows what she has to do.

If what Kara is saying is true... Lena's sure that her mother is up to no good.

And Lena has to find out exactly what the older woman's up to.

To protect Kara… she has to be a _Luthor_.

Kara didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be the one to break this news to Lena.

And after seeing Lena take a step away from her; Kara instantly feels her heart break a little.

Over the past few weeks, they have both been really happy and free. They have gotten to know each other, and they have definitely gotten closer.

So seeing Lena back away from her? That was just _devastating._

Kara is watching Lena carefully; and for the past couple of seconds, she has seen many emotions flicker through the other woman's face.

First, it was incredulity which quickly turned to hurt after Kara revealed the truth about her mother's role in CADMUS. And then it was… _empty._

Lena definitely has her guard up; but Kara did notice a slight flicker of emotion pass through emerald eyes after Kara mentioned that she got kidnapped; only to be replaced by a stoic mask once again.

Now, Lena is regarding her; chin raised in pride and hands tightly crossed in front of her body.

In a cold tone of voice that Kara has never heard Lena direct her way, the dark-haired woman says, "You know… I thought you were different. You wear that symbol on your chest and everyone thinks you're good," Lena chuckles darkly at that, and continues with a sneer in her voice this time, "How many times did your cousin put on that high and mighty suit and come after Lex?"

Completely speechless now, Kara can feel her eyes welling up; but Lena either doesn't notice or she _just_ _doesn't care_.

And just when Kara thinks her heart couldn't break any further, Lena continues and this time, any false pretense of a smile is completely wiped off her face, "My mother is no saint, Kara. But you come in here and accuse her of being the devil incarnate? How long before you come after me?"

Hearing that last question snaps Kara out of her reverie and she instantly snaps back to attention.

In a firm voice, Kara tells Lena honestly, "Lena… I know what it's like to be disillusioned by our parents. But in the time I have spent with you, I know that you are nothing like your mother. She is cold and dangerous, Lena." Driven by her emotions now, Kara takes a step forward as she continues passionately, "And you… you are too good and too smart to follow in her path. I _know_ you, Lena."

At Kara's words, she sees something flicker behind Lena's emerald eyes once again, but it is quickly hidden away under an impassive mask. They are only an arms-length away from each other and Kara longs to reach out and touch Lena.

Probably reading the _longing_ in Kara's face, Lena finally breaks their intense gaze and turns away from Kara, fiddling with some papers on her desk.

With finality clear in her voice, Lena tells her in no uncertain terms, "You can leave the same way you came in."

Remembering a whispered, _"so much more,"_ from just a couple weeks ago, Kara refuses to let it end like this. She has too much at stake.

And no, Kara isn't just talking about a vial of her blood that is currently in Lillian Luthor's hands.

Taking a step forward again, Kara places a hand on Lena's shoulder.

It hurts, feeling Lena tense under her touch, but Kara pushes that hurt aside for now.

For now, she is willing to fight for this.

She _will_ fight for what she has with Lena.

"Lena," Kara can hear the pleading in her own voice, and Lena must hear it too, as she turns her head slightly to look at Kara over her shoulder. Accepting that _that_ is all she is going to get, Kara sighs and continues, her hand sliding away from Lena's shoulder and falling limply at her side.

"That night here in your office… you said something to me, and well, as a reporter, I um, Googled it," Kara smiles, using humor to try and lighten their situation. Unfortunately, Lena doesn't smile back and Kara swallows the _hurt_ as she bravely continues, "You… you called me _a_ _ghrá."_

At the phrase, Kara sees Lena tense even more but she pushes through, "I know I'm completely butchering the pronunciation but… it's Irish isn't it? And it means…"

Before Kara can even finish, Lena whirls around. With stormy emerald eyes and a crack in her voice, Lena tells her, "Stop." Lena's eyes close briefly but when she opens them again, Kara can see the resolve in them, "I want you to leave, Kara. And whatever I said… we can never be. A Luthor and a Super can _never_ work together."

Kara stares at Lena for a moment, and upon seeing Lena's determined expression, Kara decides to respect her decision.

No matter how much it hurt.

So Kara memorizes every inch of Lena's face; soaking in her presence; and taking in one last look into emerald eyes, Kara squares her shoulders and flies away into the night sky where she allows herself to break.

* * *

A week, it's been a week since she has broken her own heart; a week since she had to lie to herself and to the woman she was falling for.

It has been a week of tedious board meetings; lonely lunches; and cold nights. It's been a week since she has seen Kara's bright smile; heard her voice; kissed her soft lips; and felt her warmth. And Kara was exactly that – she was the warmth and lightness to Lena's otherwise dreary life.

But it has also been a week of discovery. Of finding out the truth behind Kara's words. Lillian Luthor is the head of CADMUS.

Lena convinced her mother; convinced her that she _is_ a Luthor and that she believes in the cause.

Now, Lena is officially a part of their ranks and is tasked to synthesize a virus;a weapon that would kill all aliens on earth.

" _As if I'll do that,"_ Lena snorts to herself.

But she is tired. She is tired of the pretending; the lies; and she hasn't had a decent night's sleep because every time she closes her eyes, all she can see is Kara's heartbroken look.

And that's why she's currently at this nondescript bar, drinking her woes away.

She has been here for the thirty minutes or so, and she is sufficiently buzzed. Just as she was about to down her next glass of whiskey, she stiffens as she hears a familiar voice.

It was _her_.

Luckily, Lena was seated at the far-end of the bar – her corner a bit secluded and dark.

Nevertheless, Lena consciously adjusts her position – hiding herself away even more without losing sight of the person who she has been _aching_ to see for days.

Shamelessly, she tries to catch as much of the conversation as she can between Kara and her sister, Alex.

"Kara Danvers, honestly! I can't believe Mon-El made you drink that stuff again." Frowning, Lena tries to recall if she has heard Kara mention any _Mon-El_ before. Thoughts darkening even further, Lena thinks, _"Is she already seeing someone new?"_

Knocking back the whiskey that she forgot to drink earlier, Lena hears Kara's cheerful and slightly slurred voice exclaim, "I'm not drunk, I made Mon-El give it to me, and hey, it's open mic night, Alex! Let's go sing!" Kara says in a single breath and when Lena looks at them again, she can see Kara pouting up at Alex – all puppy dog eyes, pouted lips, and clasped hands.

Chuckling to herself, Lena knows she would have never been able to say no to _that_ look; but just as she thinks that, Kara's pleading expression from the last time they talked flashes through her mind again.

Ordering another glass of whiskey, Lena continues to eavesdrop as Alex says, "You know I can't sing." Lena can see Alex straightening as she settles her hands on Kara's shoulders, "You, on the other hand, I know you love it. And don't think I forgot that singing used to be your outlet whenever you were feeling sad. So, go. Sing your heart out sis."

After hearing Alex's little speech, Lena feels her shoulders sag down. As vain as it sounds, she thinks she has a pretty good idea as to why Kara is _sad_. However, Lena's thoughts are cut-short when she hears Kara's voice again; only this time, it is amplified by a microphone.

She can see Kara fidgeting with her glasses as she stutters, "So um… yea… I'm, Kara Danvers and I'm not a professional singer or anything. But Alex, my sister Alex, she reminded me how much I love singing and well, here goes nothing I guess," Kara finishes with a shrug as she motions to someone backstage.

Music feels the bar and when Kara starts to sing, Lena finds herself _captivated._

Kara Danvers… no, Kara Zor-El is truly magnificent, and beautiful, and all that everything Lena needs in this world.

And Lena can feel the pain behind Kara's singing; after all, Lena feels it too.

" _And every time I see you in my dreams,_

 _I see your face, it's haunting me,_

 _I guess I need you baby."_

Lena can feel herself getting lost in the beauty of Kara's voice, but she stiffens immediately and discreetly wipes at a single tear that fell, as she hears a familiar voice beside her, "I'd punch you, Luthor, but I'm guessing my sister wouldn't approve of that."

Straightening her posture and swallowing back her feelings, Lena faces Alex Danvers with a stoic mask in place and says coolly, "Agent Danvers."

Alex glances down at her quickly, sees her expression and scoffs, "Cut the crap, Luthor. I know what happened. I know what you did to my sister," Alex looks back at Kara on the stage again, hearing the pain in her voice.

Coldly, Alex looks back down and addresses Lena again, "I don't know what you're up to, and honestly, I wouldn't give a shit; but I know it has something to do with CADMUS," Lena notices that Alex's tense shoulders relax a bit, but the venom in the short-haired woman's voice is still very much present.

"And scratch what I said earlier." Lena raises a brow at that, not quite sure what Alex is talking about.

Noticing her confusion, Alex continues, "About punching you. I still would, even if Kara doesn't approve."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Lena asks, "Why didn't you?"

This time, it's Alex who quirks a brow at her and Lena can see something in her expression. There's anger, certainly, but it's mixed in with something else.

 _Pity._

"I saw how you looked at her when you thought nobody was watching you." At that, the short-haired woman turns her back on Lena; however, before she's completely out of earshot, Alex looks at Lena over her shoulder again and says, "I saw you crying too."

* * *

She needed to _breathe_.

Alex thought that she was drunk but no, she _definitely was not_.

But after what she just heard; who she just saw, Kara wishes that she were drunk.

 _Lena Luthor._

It's been a week since Kara's heart was torn out of her chest.

She misses Lena _terribly_.

And seeing her tonight… she wasn't ready for it. So she steps out of the bar and right into a secluded alleyway.

Leaning back against the brick wall, Kara closes her eyes and tries to normalize her breathing; tries to stabilize her erratic heartbeat.

Just when it's starting to work – she hears the door opening again, and a familiar scent hits her nose.

Before Kara can even open her eyes, she feels a solid body against hers; familiar hands locking behind her neck; and soft lips against her own.

Kara responds eagerly, _desperately_ ; and she immediately circles her arms around a body that she has been longing to touch again.

Kara nips at a full bottom lip; asking for entrance that is immediately granted. Kara wastes no time and she immediately darts her tongue inside; and damn if this doesn't feel like _coming home._

Emotions running high, their kiss is passionate and _bruising_ ; hands gripping and wrinkling clothes; and Kara feels herself getting pushed hard against the wall as the woman in her arms is pushing, _pushing_ into her.

However, their kisses eventually change from bruising to tender; and while the passion is still burning between their lips, _something else_ is being conveyed as well.

And Kara can taste it on her lips; can feel it in the way the other woman's body molds itself into Kara's.

Kara can feel it in the way the other woman grasps at her shirt; grip so tight and obviously not wanting to let go.

Kara can feel it. She understands it.

Lena is saying _I'm sorry._

She's saying _I love you._

And she's saying…

"… _goodbye."_ Lena says in a whisper; finishing Kara's thought for her as she backs away; walks out of the alley; and walks out of Kara's life yet again.

* * *

Should I continue this or... ?

PS. Just wanted to let you guys know that I dont exactly have a fixed update schedule. I update when I can and when I do, I try to publish long chapters. Which I hope you dont mind, the long chapters I mean. I genuinely want to hear your thoughts!

PPS. I... was a bit of a Gleek. Search Marley Rose's "Everytime" on Youtube. Hear our hero sing; enjoy the feels; and ignore the dude. If I have more time, I might make a fanvid for this as well.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

AN. Lena deserves better.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't go after her Alex!" Kara exclaims, pacing relentlessly in Alex's apartment.

Alex was just sitting on the couch, a bottle of beer in hand; listening to her ranting.

After that kiss in the alley, Kara just watched Lena walk away. She has super speed; hell, she can fly!

But _nope._ Kara just stood there; rooted in her spot.

And she has been berating herself ever since she and Alex decided to leave the bar.

Apparently growing tired of her pacing, Alex finally tugs Kara down and forces her to sit on the couch beside her. Taking a deep sip of her beer, Alex finally sets the bottle down on her table and looks at Kara.

In a curious yet cautious voice, Alex finally asks, "Why didn't you?"

And _that_ shut Kara up instantly.

Because it's the one question that she has been avoiding. The one question she didn't want to think about.

She has been complaining non-stop about _how_ she didn't go after Lena, but she has never fully asked herself _why._

And looking at Alex's concerned gaze, Kara finally lets her shoulders sag as she finally acknowledges the truth.

 _She's scared_.

Because, just as Kryptonite used to be a part of her home planet Krypton; Lena feels a lot like _home_ for Kara now as well.

With her emerald eyes; warm embrace; and passionate kisses – Lena is definitely Kara's Kryptonite personified.

 _And both Kryptonite and Lena definitely has the power to destroy her entirely._

Just as she feels the first tear run down her cheek, Kara finds herself engulfed in Alex's strong arms as she finally allows herself to break.

* * *

Lena isn't sure why she did what she did in that alley.

No, scratch that, she _knew_ exactly what she was doing.

She needed to _feel_ Kara again. She needed to hold her; to kiss her; to breathe her in.

 _So she did._

And it was a mistake.

She needed to be a _Luthor_ right now.

And for a Luthor – _love is weakness._

And Lena can't afford to be weak; not now; not when she's facing her mother.

She has to protect Kara.

* * *

Just when Kara thinks that her week isn't going to get any worst; she learns the truth about her parents.

About Project Medusa. About what Lillian Luthor is planning.

And Kara can feel an anger bubbling inside her that she pushes back.

 _Now isn't the time for this._

* * *

It has been a very long and exhausting day. But everyone is safe; the weaponized virus turned inert; and Lillian Luthor is behind bars.

" _But"_ , Kara thinks grimly as she sees Lena's back; the dark-haired woman walking away yet again, _"at what cost?"_

To say that Lena is exhausted is an _understatement._

 _But it's finally over._

Pouring herself a glass of whiskey, Lena is back at her office, intent on doing some damage control ahead of time. After all, she's sure that the press will have a field day with yet _another_ Luthor being thrown behind bars.

Taking a sip, Lena feels the whiskey burning down her throat and she relishes in it. She closes her eyes for a moment, but wounded blue eyes immediately flash in her thoughts.

Opening her eyes again, Lena finishes her half-glass full of whiskey in one gulp.

" _It's over in more ways than one,"_ Lena thinks to herself as she pours herself another glass.

Lena is completely consumed by her thoughts that she didn't hear a familiar _whooshing_ sound indicating that she is no longer alone.

Until she hears a quiet and familiar voice behind her; calling out to her, "Lena…"

Back straightening; stoic mask falling over her face; Lena slowly sets her glass down on the table; takes a deep breath and slowly turns around; meeting stormy blue eyes filled with regret and _yearning_.

They stare at each for a moment; taking each other in.

In a voice choked with emotion, Lena finally breaks the silence and asks, "What do you want, Kara?"

And in a flash, Lena finds herself suddenly engulfed in strong arms.

Lena feels her mask fall; her defenses immediately crumble; and she can no longer contain her emotions.

Finally raising her arms, Lena buries her face in Kara's neck; hugs her tight in return; and Lena finally, _finally_ cries her heart out.

Lena cries over the last few weeks she has spent without Kara; weeks of hearing her mother spout hateful alien garbage; weeks of pretending that she doesn't care. She cries about the fact that she just sent her last living relative to prison; she cries because she finally accepts that Lillian Luthor never really cared about her; and she cries as she finally acknowledges the truth that she has never fully had a family – a home.

But now, safe and warm in Kara's arms, Lena knows that this… _this_ is what _home_ feels like.

And so she weeps, shoulders sagging both in grief and relief at the same time.

Because the way Kara is holding her?

 _Lena is relieved that she hasn't lost Kara completely._

* * *

Kara is holding Lena tightly, trying to absorb all of the sadness that is seeping out of the other woman.

Just as Lena let her cry all those weeks ago in this very same office, Kara lets Lena cry her eyes out now.

Lena _deserves_ this.

She deserves the _world_ after everything that she did tonight.

Kara can feel her heartbreaking with each stifled sob; each quiet whimper. Lena is crying so quietly; her body trembling with silent tears.

With a frown marring her face, Kara thinks to herself, _"How many times has she cried alone? How many times has she had to cry quietly, growing up with those kind of people?"_

At the thought of a young emerald-eyed girl – feeling alone, isolated, sad, and lost; Kara can feel herself hugging Lena a little tighter; a little closer.

Unconsciously, Kara starts to hum; slowly swaying side-to-side, one hand comfortingly trailing a hand along Lena's back.

After a few moments, Lena finally starts to calm down; her body no longer trembling; her posture relaxing.

Face still hidden in Kara's neck, Lena quietly whispers, _"I'm sorry"_.

Kara's frown deepens, she stops swaying, and as carefully as she can, she slowly leans away from Lena; her arms still loosely around the shorter woman's waist.

Upon seeing Lena still looking down at their feet, Kara brings one hand up; and using her index finger and thumb, she grabs ahold of Lena's chin and brings it up – allowing worried blue eyes to meet stormy emerald ones.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kara asks, concern and regret clear in her voice, "You never should have gone through that alone, Lena." Kara finishes, her voice choking up at the end. After all, Kara thinks she has an idea as to why Lena did what she did.

Sighing deeply, Lena brings a hand up and cups Kara's cheek, "She kidnapped you, Kara. She took your blood; and I knew she was up to no good," Lena starts gently, but Kara can hear the steel in her voice.

Thumb tenderly caressing Kara's cheek now, Lena continues, "I needed to find out what she was up to. And to do that… I had to be a… _a_ _Luthor._ " Lena closes her eyes at that last statement, anguish clear in her voice.

Kara brings her own hand up and places it over Lena's hand on her cheek. Turning her head slightly, she gives Lena's palm a quick kiss as she quietly whispers, _"I know."_

Lena opens her eyes again; emerald eyes now turbulent as she shakily starts to explain further, "I had to keep you safe. I _need_ you to be safe," at the desperation in Lena's voice, Kara's arm around her waist tightens again, "I had to keep you away – both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. Because if _she_ saw me with you… if she understood how much I… how much I _feel_ about you, she… she would have…"

Kara can't take it anymore.

Upon noticing Lena's eyes watering again and hearing her stutter with a slight tremor in her voice; Kara cups Lena's head with both hands and kisses her softly, effectively cutting her off.

Cutting their kiss short, Kara leans her forehead against Lena's; eyes open and staring at Lena's beautiful features. Thumbs tenderly caressing Lena's cheeks, Kara softly says, "I know, baby, I know."

And Kara does understand why Lena did what she did.

Lena was protecting _her._

Apparently, she's Lena's kryptonite too.

* * *

Hearing Kara's softly whispered words, Lena opens her eyes and meets Kara's unwavering gaze.

With her breath catching and her pulse accelerating; Lena's heart swells at the way Kara is looking at her.

Kara is looking at her with genuine understanding, trust, and open affection.

She's looking at Lena like she's someone who _matters_.

And it's _scary_ – the way Kara's looking at her; the way her blue eyes feels like it's seeing right through Lena's soul.

At the thought, Lena flinches involuntarily. She steps back from Kara's embrace and crosses her arms across herself.

She's not as… _diabolical_ as Lionel, Lex, or Lillian; but she'll admit that she's no saint either. At best, Lena's morally grey and Kara's too good and too _pure_ for her.

That, and Lena still carries the _Luthor_ name and all its horrible history. And now… _now_ , she's the only Luthor remaining.

Lena doesn't want to drag Kara into the mess that is about to become of her life following her mother's incarceration.

"Kara…" Lena starts tentatively, "I… I'm sure there's somewhere else where you're needed. You shouldn't have to stay here with me. I'm fine, I promise." Lena finishes with a wobbly smile directed at Kara.

Stepping forward and looking at her intently, Kara grips Lena's upper arms as she firmly says, "Lena… please don't push me away. You are not alone anymore. _You've got me._ "

Softly now, Kara slides a hand along Lena's upper arms, across her neck, and the blonde cups Lena's cheek again, "I know _you_ , Lena Luthor," voice full of certainty and of _knowing,_ "And I'm here for you. _Always._ "

It was a hope, a dream – something Lena thought she would never have.

But here she is. _Kara Danvers._

And she truly gets _her,_ Lena Luthor.

Both adopted; both carrying family legacies; and in a way, both _alien_ in this world.

And yet, here they are. Their history dictates that they should be enemies, that they should hate each other; their names should make it impossible.

But… it's as if there's this pull that binds them together. It feels like their souls _resonate_ with each other.

Lena is still scared; and she's pretty sure that Kara still has her own reservations as well, but for once, Lena is going to accept _this_.

All of her life, Lena has made countless wishes on shooting stars. She hoped and she wished for someone who can get her; who can understand her; and someone who can accept her completely.

As Lena grew up, she eventually stopped wishing; but deep down, Lena's always had a yearning to find _that one person._

Funny how when she finally stopped wishing on stars, a woman literally from outer space fell and into her orbit. A woman literally from the stars.

Relaxing her stance now; Lena exhales a breath she didn't realize she has been holding.

Smiling at Kara who immediately returns her smile, Lena takes the first step this time, and she places her arms around Kara's neck. Softly, she requests, "Please, take me home."

And Kara holds her close and flies them out into the cold night sky.

* * *

Lena smiles as she realizes where Kara is taking them.

Kara is heading towards her own apartment and Lena can't help the warmth that blossoms in her chest.

Now settling themselves on Kara's bed; Lena wearing borrowed PJs – they cuddle and finally relax into each other.

Lena settles her head on Kara's chest; one arm across a toned stomach; and she tangles a leg with Kara's legs as well.

With Kara gently playing with her hair, Lena suddenly remembers something and she looks up, "Kara?"

Looking down from her intent stare on the ceiling, Kara meets her gaze as she responds with a simple, "Hmmm?"

"What song were you humming earlier?" Lena asks shyly.

Nose scrunching in concentration, " _Damn, why does she have to be so cute?"_ Lena thinks to herself, but her line of thinking is instantly cut short as Kara's expression smoothens out, and she smiles at Lena asking, "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

Flushing at her transparency, Lena nods eagerly, wanting to hear Kara singing again.

Smiling down at her, Kara starts singing, _"Backpack on my back, walking down a railroad track,"_ and Lena finds herself smiling at the cute, unfamiliar lyrics.

However, upon hearing the rest of the song, Lena can feel her chest tightening with so much _feeling_ for this woman holding her.

" _Oh, I've been wanting to see you._

 _Eyes upon the rows of trees, an endless sea in front of me,_

 _Oh, I've been longing to see you._

 _You've been on my mind, talk about a lonely time,_

 _You don't know how much I need you._

 _Once I feel the downy snow, the only home I've ever known,_

 _I'll hold you close when I see you._

 _There's no way I could let you go,_

 _There's no way I could let you go,_

 _There's no way I could let you go."_

Feeling warm and content, Lena feels herself slowly drifting off to sleep at the sound of Kara's sweet voice. As her eyes are slowly closing, Lena places a hand over Kara's heart as she softly whispers, " _Liomsa"_ and only then does she finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

Hearing the whispered unfamiliar word, Kara smiles as she realizes that Lena only slips into this beautiful language when she is truly comfortable and at peace.

Promising to ask Lena about it later, Kara continues to sing until she finishes, _"You don't know how much I need you."_

And in that moment, Kara realizes just how much she means everything that she has been singing.

She _does_ need Lena; and come what may, Kara's pretty sure there's no way she can let her go.

Feeling content that she finally has Lena in her arms again, Kara closes her eyes as she finally goes to sleep as well.

* * *

She dreams of Krypton.

She dreams of her parents; the lessons they have taught her; the way they raised her.

And Kara opens her eyes because she can't take the dreams anymore.

Not everything was a lie, no. But Kara's parents weren't everything they made themselves out to be either.

After what Astra told her; after finding out the truth about the Medusa virus, _"No, they certainly weren't completely honest,"_ Kara thinks.

Again, Kara can feel an anger bubbling inside her. More than that, she feels hurt, confusion, and betrayal simmering within her; but she is pushing it back and trying to bury it deep down insider her.

Her sister needs her. Lena needs her. James, Winn, Cat, J'onn… _National City_ needs her.

Feeling a slight movement, Kara's thoughts are cut-off as Lena's warm body snuggles closer to her; one hand clutching at Kara's shirt harder. Worried, Kara notices Lena's frowning expression and figures out that the dark-haired woman must be having a nightmare.

Dropping a kiss to Lena's forehead, Kara sees the other woman's features smoothing out again, and Kara smiles lightly to herself. Now that Lena's sleeping peacefully once more, Kara sighs and looks back up at the ceiling. Feeling her anger rising again, she swallows it back as she thinks, _"Now isn't the time for this."_

\- End of Part 1 -

* * *

Notes:

This is going to be a long, long note so please bear with me.

First of all, I want to thank everyone for all of the support throughout this story. It's been crazy and I honestly wasn't expecting this reception. Your reviews, likes, and follows mean the world to me, truly. On a side note, I apologize for the sudden[?] angst last chapter. But relationships can't be all flowers and rainbows. Plus, with these two characters? It seems like a mixture of selflessness and recklessness is a natural reaction for them.

Second, You may have noticed that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but that's just because this is sort of a conclusion/resolution for the first arc. Yes, I did say first arc. Throughout writing these past 3 chapters, a certain plot idea popped into my mind. Basically, it's going to be a journey about all of the things I wished they explored more on the show. Kara's emotions. Her anger. How will she deal with yet another disillusionment and *betrayal* from her parents? How will Lena deal with being the last Luthor? How will she deal with CADMUS operatives who will surely come after her after she exposed their leader? That, plus the death threats from Lex? How will they deal with their relationship? Will Kara and Lena finally voice out that they love each other?

I genuinely want to hear your thoughts on whether or not you'd be interested in reading something like that as a continuation of this fic. (Either way, even if nobody reads it... or likes it... I'll still keep writing - if only to shut my mind up about these ideas so that I can get work done and get some sleep lol.)

Third, regarding the Gaelic words I slip in this fic - I'm not just doing it because Katie is Irish, although it has been a nice coincidence. Ever since I first heard the language years ago, I have always found it genuinely beautiful; so much so that one of my tattoos is actually a Gaelic word lol.

Oh and in case you didn't do your research like a certain blue-eyed, blonde reporter, here are the meanings behind the Gaelic words that I'm using, and will most probably use in future chapters: "A ghrá" translates to My love; and "Liomsa" translates to Mine. They sound kinda cheesy in English though; which is why I literally use a different language for it *wink*

Fourth, You can find me on Tumblr as _amessofgayyyships_ , come say hi if you want. I would love to meet you! :)

PS. Oh! And this story is cross-posted on Ao3 under ForeverInsomniac.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

AN. Set after the Invasion crossover episodes. Welcome to the start of a new arc.

Please take note that this fic will now diverge from the show.

While I might still use and twist some familiar scenes from Supergirl, it will mostly run on my imagination now.

Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy another long read!

* * *

It has been four days. Four days away from her Earth.

Away from Alex, from Lena, from potstickers – _four whole days_ away from National City.

Kara barely had any time to breathe after everything that happened with Lillian Luthor, and then Barry was suddenly there, asking her for help.

And she's _Supergirl_. Of course she went to help.

She makes a quick phone call to Alex; then she leaves Lena a key to her apartment and kisses her goodbye; and finally, Kara went off with Barry and Cisco to fight the Dominators.

And now, as Kara steps into the portal heading back to _her_ earth, she finally lets her smile drop and her shoulders sag down.

Kara is exhausted.

And no, it isn't just because of the fight she's been through.

So many things has been happening lately – one crisis after another. Some hard truths revealed and some unpleasant memories coming back.

To say that she's tired is a _huge_ understatement.

But Kara shakes it off, steps into the portal, and she finally steps back into the comfort of her own apartment.

* * *

It's past midnight in National City and expecting to be alone, Kara is caught off guard when her lights suddenly flicker on.

Hearing a slight gasp from the direction of her bedroom, Kara immediately turns around and what she sees immediately brings a smile to her face.

Lena is standing there, wearing one of Kara's oversized sweaters which stops just at the middle of her thighs; with one side that has slipped down her shoulder. With a sleepy look in her eyes, Lena looks rumpled and soft from sleep, and Kara thinks of how beautiful Lena looks just like this.

Lena's surprised expression immediately turns into a soft smile as she strides over to Kara and envelopes her in a hug, softly whispering, "Welcome home."

And as Kara buries her face in the crook of Lena's neck; breathing in her familiar scent; and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's warm body – Kara can finally feel herself breathe again.

Kara squeezes Lena a bit tighter but then she leans backs from their hug. For a few moments, the two of them just stand there, staring at each other. With Kara's hands on Lena's waist and Lena's hands around Kara's neck, they simply soak the sight of each other in.

Finally breaking the silence, Kara observes in a voice filled with adoration and amusement, "This is _my_ shirt," she says as she brings a hand up to tug at the collar of her sweater.

Stumbling back a step and effectively breaking their hold on each other, the dark-haired woman looks down at herself, seemingly just remembering what she is wearing.

Feeling her heart swell with affection for Lena, Kara hears the other woman's heart beating erratically and watches as a furious blush spreads from her neck all up to her face.

Finally meeting Kara's gaze again, Lena chuckles lightly as she runs a hand through her hair causing Kara's sweater to ride up her body; and with no shorts on, it exposes a bit more of her smooth legs.

And Kara really, _really_ tries not to drool.

"Yes, well," Kara's eyes immediately snap back up to meet Lena's shy gaze as the dark-haired woman confesses, "I missed you."

Hearing that, Kara immediately closes the distance between them again and after cupping Lena's head in both her hands, Kara kisses her hard.

Gasping with the sudden affection but recovering immediately, Lena brings her hands up and hangs on to Kara's biceps.

Lena kisses Kara back just as hard, just as passionately.

Kara can feel Lena's hands slowly sliding up and along her biceps, up her neck, then it finally tangles in her blonde hair. Kara gasps as Lena lightly tugs her hair, and just like that, what little restraint Kara has finally snaps.

Breaking their passionate kiss, Kara rests her forehead against Lena's; feeling the other woman's hot panting against her face.

Finally opening her eyes, Kara sees dark emerald eyes staring passionately into her own blue ones.

Kara needs to have Lena _now_.

Apparently, Kara's desire must be plain in her face as Lena gives her a slight nod.

At that, Kara slowly slides her hands down from Lena's face; along her arms; and then she finally grasps both of Lena's hands in her own as she slowly guides them towards her bedroom.

* * *

Lena misses Kara.

With everything that happened with Lena's mother, they got separated from each other for weeks; and just as they were reunited, they were immediately separated once again.

But Kara had to go save another _Earth._

And Lena is so proud of her.

 _But she misses Kara._

She misses hearing her voice, her laughter. She misses tasting Kara's lips and feeling her warm embrace.

This is why Lena has been spending her nights at Kara's apartment instead of at her own loft.

After all, Kara did leave her a key. And Lena shamelessly took advantage of that fact.

By the third night of missing Kara, Lena finally gave in to the clichéd trope of wearing her… her… _Kara's_ shirt as she goes to bed.

Now, it's been four days and Lena badly misses Kara. Kara's pillow; no matter how much it _smells_ like her, and no matter how soft it is as Lena cuddles it; is definitely a poor substitute for its blue-eyed, blonde owner.

It's been four days, and she's been lying awake in Kara's bed for an hour now; sleep evading her no matter how hard she tosses and turns.

Deciding to get up for a glass of water hoping it would calm her down a bit, she steps out of Kara's bedroom, only to find the cause of her insomnia standing right there.

 _Kara Danvers._

* * *

The desire that Lena feels is clearly reflected back in Kara's expression.

So Lena allows herself to be guided back into Kara's bedroom; the only contact between them are their linked fingers.

Once inside, Kara pushes Lena back, and Lena has no choice but to sit down on one corner of the bed, head tilted up and meeting Kara's intense gaze.

Kara truly looked magnificent illuminated by the moonlight streaming in.

And as Kara cups her chin and kisses her while pushing her down on the bed, Lena revels in having Kara back in her arms.

They slowly remove each other's clothing, and when their naked bodies finally, _finally_ touch once more, Lena feels her world tilt back into its axis again.

* * *

They start slow – tentative touches and gentle, soft kisses.

However, the more Kara kisses and touches Lena, the more _desperate_ she becomes.

So she kisses Lena harder, her hands growing bolder. Eventually, Kara finally parts Lena's legs a little wider; adjusts her body accordingly; and places her thigh against Lena's wet core.

Breaking their intense kissing, Kara sits back up, her thigh still against Lena's core but she doesn't move.

 _Not yet._

Kara simply stares down at Lena, feeling the woman beneath her getting wetter against her thigh; Lena's panting becoming even harsher.

Kara reaches to the side and runs her hand from Lena's left ankle, up her calf, until she reaches Lena's thigh and _finally,_ she brings it up and slowly places Lena's leg over one shoulder.

With this action, Kara's thigh pressed up even harder against wet heat and the dark-haired woman beneath her gasps out harshly.

In a breathless and ragged voice, Lena looks up at Kara, " _Kara,"_ the dark-haired woman gasps out, " _please_."

In a playful voice, Kara presses a light kiss to the leg pressed up against her shoulder as she replies, "Please what, Lena?"

Lena narrows her eyes at Kara and doesn't respond; instead, she suddenly snakes a hand around Kara and grips a firm ass cheek to bring her closer; forcing Kara to gasp out loud this time.

Eyes twinkling with mischief and with a voice huskier than usual, Lena finally requests, " _Move_. Please."

At that, Kara finally gives in and rocks her body hard against Lena; her thigh rubbing hard and fast and getting wetter with each movement.

As Kara gyrates her thigh against Lena's core, she finds herself simply staring at Lena.

From her dark hair and how it contrasts against Kara's bed sheet; to her face – eyes shut tight, mouth open with harsh breaths coming out; to her sharp jawline and long neck thrown back and slightly tilted to the side; to her perky breasts and taut nipples; to her toned stomach.

And Kara can't believe that this exquisite woman is _hers_.

Growing selfish, Kara stops moving and Lena promptly opens her eyes, looking frustrated as she raggedly asks, _"Why did you stop?"_

In response, Kara just smiles serenely at the dark-haired woman and brings her leg down from over Kara's shoulder.

Then, Kara slowly descends on Lena again; their bodies intimately touching at multiple points once more.

With her head only inches away from Lena now, Kara looks straight into emerald eyes as she possessively whispers, _"Mine."_

And Kara kisses Lena again even harder than earlier, driven by her maddening desire for this woman beneath her.

* * *

" _Mine."_

The possessive way in which Kara said it is stuck in Lena's head.

However, as much as Lena is curious about _that_ particular tone of voice, she is finding it too difficult to concentrate as she tries to match Kara's bruising kiss. Kara's tongue in her mouth is hot and demanding; her hands taking both of Lena's and slowly dragging it up over their heads.

Using only one hand, Kara traps Lena's hands above their heads and holds her wrists in place.

At the same time, Kara's other hand is holding down her waist as Lena keeps bucking them upwards, desperately looking for contact once again.

Lena finds herself impossibly turned on by this show of power and this time, it's her who breaks their intense kissing.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Lena gasps for air; however, she finds her breath hitching again as Kara starts kissing her neck and bites _that_ particular spot.

Lena moans even louder as Kara soothes the bite with a lick, and finds herself getting even more turned on as the blonde woman continues with her assault on Lena's neck.

However, as much as Lena is enjoying this, she starts to feel that something is… _off._

Kara's kisses are starting to feel harsher; she's starting to bite and nip her skin harder. Her hold on Lena's wrists is getting tighter; and the fingers on Lena's waist is digging into her skin deeper.

Hesitantly, Lena whispers in a voice still deep with desire, " _Kara…"_

Apparently only responding to the desire in Lena's voice, Kara's hands tighten even further and Lena can't help it – she lets out a pained hiss as she carefully whispers, "Baby… you're holding me a bit too tight."

* * *

Kara loves hearing Lena moan and she loves feeling Lena writhe beneath her.

The more Kara kisses Lena; the more she tastes and feels her… the more Kara feels herself falling for the emerald eyed woman beneath her.

But after remembering everything that she heard from Barry, from Oliver, from Sara, from Thea, from Cisco… after hearing all of their loss, Kara starts to feel _afraid._

So she kisses Lena even harder; holds her even tighter.

And then she hears it.

She hears the carefully whispered, _"You're holding me a bit too tight,"_ and Kara immediately stops everything that she is doing.

She stops her assault on Lena's neck; she lets go of her wrists; and Kara stops gripping her waist. Hurrying to get away from Lena, Kara miscalculates and falls to the floor with a hard thud, after which she immediately hears a worried, _"Are you okay?"_

Kara shakes off everything she has been thinking about earlier. Shyly, she slowly sits up and takes a peek at Lena who is unsurprisingly looking down at her, worried expression marring her beautiful face.

Sighing, Kara gets back up on the bed but she doesn't lie back down; instead, she simply takes a seat at the corner, her back to the dark-haired woman.

Kara hears Lena sigh and she feels her slowly getting up from the bed. Looking over her shoulder, Kara sees Lena starting to get dressed in her underwear and oversized sweater once again. Once done, Lena turns around and Kara finds herself looking into understanding emerald eyes.

Leaning across the bed, Lena cups her head and gives her a kiss on the cheek as she says, "I'll prepare some hot chocolate. Come meet me in the kitchen when you're ready." And with that, Lena walks out of the bedroom leaving Kara to her thoughts.

* * *

Once Lena is out of the room, she sighs softly and lightly massages her wrist. Hissing at the pain she feels after the light touch, Lena takes a look at her wrist and she can see how red it is. Lena can also slightly see Kara's hand imprint and she frowns.

And Lena's not frowning because she's mad at Kara. Lena's definitely not mad her, no.

She's _worried_.

Not that Kara is going to hurt her, but Lena is worried that something is troubling the blue-eyed woman.

Sighing once more, Lena starts heading to Kara's kitchen where she starts to whip up a hot chocolate for Kara and a cup of coffee for herself.

Lena finishes and turns around to place the mugs on the kitchen island; only to see that Kara is already sitting there – looking down with her shoulders slumped, and looking very much like someone kicked her puppy.

* * *

After Lena went out of the room, Kara closes her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose. Counting back from ten, Kara wills herself to calm down.

Once she finishes, Kara runs a hand through her hair and lets out a deep breath as she finally gets up; gets dressed; and she finally steps out of her bedroom.

Seeing Lena moving about in her kitchen feels so... _natural._ As if they have already done this so many times in the past when in fact, they have not.

But with Lena here in Kara's apartment… everything just feels right. As if everything is finally falling into place in her life.

But then Kara remembers everything that happened earlier and she feels a pang in her chest.

 _She hurt Lena._

At the thought, Kara quietly walks up to her kitchen island and takes a seat; eyes cast down as she places her arms on the kitchen counter and clenches her fingers tightly together.

Kara hears a quiet, _"Hey_ ," just as a mug of steaming hot chocolate shows up in her line of vision.

Fully expecting to see anger or fear, Kara steels herself as she finally looks up to meet Lena's gaze.

Instead, Kara immediately feels her throat clog up with emotion as she sees emerald eyes filled with worry and… and _something_ _else_ Kara's not sure they're quite ready to voice out yet.

Apology clear in her voice, Kara starts, "Lena, about earlier…"

Lena raises a hand and Kara stops instantly. Taking a sip from her mug, Lena sits down right across from Kara, and places the mug on the kitchen counter after drinking.

Suddenly, Lena takes Kara's hands into her own and the dark-haired woman rubs the back of Kara's hands, willing it to unclench, "Kara... don't apologize, please."

Relaxing a bit, Kara allows Lena to steeple their fingers together as she replies in a voice full of remorse, "I hurt you, Lena," Kara finishes as she brings their hands up together, effectively displaying Lena's red wrists.

Kara feels Lena slightly squeezing her fingers as she brings their hands back down to settle on top of the kitchen counter, "Kara…" Lena starts, hesitation clear in her voice, "I admit that it… stings a little."

At the confirmation, Kara instantly looks down in shame again and she starts to pull her hands back from Lena's hold. However, the dark-haired woman is not having it and she grasps on tighter to Kara's hands instead, "But Kara, _I trust you_. I know you will never hurt me on purpose. _"_

Hearing nothing but sincerity in Lena's voice, Kara raises her gaze back up and meets Lena's eyes.

Lena is smiling sweetly at her, eyes full of patience and understanding.

Suddenly, Lena is reaching out to her and Kara is surprised when Lena cups her cheek and swipes her thumb just below Kara's eye.

Kara didn't notice that a single tear has fallen down her face.

Relaxing fully into Lena's touch, Kara brings a hand up and places it over Lena's hand on her cheek.

Turning her head slightly to the side, Kara kisses Lena's palm; then she kisses each of Lena's fingers; then finally, Kara kisses the red marks on her wrist as well.

Tears falling freely from her eyes now, Kara is still placing tiny, feather-light kisses on Lena's wrist when she feels the dark-haired woman moving.

The next thing Kara knows, Lena is standing beside her and engulfing her in a tight embrace.

* * *

Lena isn't sure how long she's been standing there with Kara crying in her arms.

All Lena knows is that each sob that she hears from Kara is like a knife straight to her heart. Kara's hands are around Lena's torso; her head resting against Lena's stomach and due to their current position, Lena can feel every tremor that passes through the blonde's body.

It's breaking Lena's heart, and yet all she can do right now is rub Kara's back and hold her tighter.

If Kara isn't ready to talk, Lena will respect that.

Eventually, she feels Kara calming down; the blonde now only slightly whimpering.

"I'm sorry," Lena hears Kara say in a clogged up voice.

Bending down a little, Lena presses a kiss at the top of the blonde's head as she asks, "Why are you apologizing?"

At that, Kara looks up to meet Lena's gaze and with a pout she says, "'Cause I'm always blubbering all over you. Like that night at your office?"

Remembering what else happened _that night_ at the office, Lena shivers slightly but immediately sets the thought aside as she concentrates on Kara now, "You know you never have to apologize for crying, Kara."

Kara smiles gratefully at Lena's words and she once again rests her forehead against Lena's stomach as she says, "I'm tired, Lena."

Upon hearing Kara's unusually defeated tone of voice; Lena hugs Kara tight once more, tugs her up, and Lena leads them back to the bedroom where they peacefully sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Kara wakes up – the yellow sun in her face and Lena cuddled up to her side.

After what happened just hours earlier, Kara is surprised to actually feel pretty well-rested.

" _I guess that has something to do with the woman currently wrapped around me,"_ Kara thinks to herself with a slight smile on her face.

Carefully adjusting herself so she doesn't wake Lena up, Kara turns to her side and just stares at the dark-haired woman beside her.

Basked in the morning sun passing through Kara's windows, Lena looks absolutely _breathtaking_.

And Kara couldn't help herself – she raises a hand and very, _very_ lightly, she touches Lena's face using her index finger.

Kara lightly touches Lena's closed eyes thinking of how long her lashes are; then she traces the arch of Lena's nose; and she touches the softness of Lena's cheek.

Eventually, Kara slides her finger down to Lena's lips and she finds herself transfixed.

Lightly touching the corner of Lena's mouth, Kara finds herself tracing the shape of Lena's lips.

Completely fascinated, Kara didn't notice that Lena is now awake – that is until the lips that Kara has been tracing turns up at the corners, and Kara finally realizes that she has been caught.

Instantly, Kara's eyes drift back up Lena's face where she meets entertained green eyes looking at her.

Smiling, Kara doesn't pull her hand back; instead, she settles it over Lena's shoulder, and pulling her close, Kara gives the emerald eyed woman a light peck on the lips.

Pulling back, Kara smiles at Lena as she says, "Good morning."

And when Lena smiles back at her and says _"good morning"_ in reply, Kara's smile grows wider, and she feels like never getting up from this bed and separating from Lena Luthor.

* * *

Being the CEO of a company _sucks_ , and Lena closes her eyes as she hears the familiar sound of her alarm going off in Kara's bedside table, effectively breaking the _moment_ that they have been having.

It was 8AM and Lena has to go get ready for work.

But with Kara smiling so serenely at her? Feeling the blonde woman's warmth beside her? Lena genuinely doesn't want to get up from this bed.

And then it hits her.

Lena _is_ the CEO of her own company.

Grinning mischievously at Kara, Lena sits up and leans against Kara's headboard as she retrieves her phone and sends out a text to her assistant, Jess.

"Done!" Lena says a bit too enthusiastically as she sets her phone back on Kara's bedside table.

"What did you do?" Lena heard Kara ask, the blonde woman still lying in bed and looking up at her.

With humor coating her voice Lena admits, "I asked Jess to cancel all of my meetings today."

At that, Kara immediately sits up and looks curiously at Lena as she asks, "But today's… Saturday, right? You have work?"

Nodding, Lena says, "It is and yes, I do have work. I'm supposed to be in an investors meeting at 10 but, well…" biting her lower lip, Lena hesitates for a bit before she continues, "I want to spend the day with you."

Lena finds herself in a tight hug immediately after saying that.

After a moment however, Kara breaks their hug and leans back, looking at Lena – a look of resolve in her features, "I… hate to start off the day on a bad note but I… I want to talk to you about what happened last night."

Smiling softly, Lena simply nods at Kara.

Sighing, Kara moves to adjust glasses that aren't there and when she realizes her error, Lena watches Kara run her fingers through her blonde hair instead.

"When I first got here on Earth," Lena can hear the hesitation in Kara's voice so she takes ahold of one of Kara's hands, and runs her thumb soothingly at the back of it.

Looking at Lena gratefully, Kara continues, "I… I had a lot of trouble controlling my powers. I wasn't born with the abilities that I have, and back on Krypton I was just… normal." Kara says that last part with a light shrug. "So when I got here, Jeremiah and Eliza, my foster parents, they taught me to control it, but even then… there were certain _topics_ that were a bit hard to talk about."

Noticing the redness creeping up Kara's neck all the way up to the tips of her ears, Lena lightly chuckles as she guesses, "The sex talk?"

Kara scrunches her nose, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the topic so Lena squeezes her hand in assurance as she says, "Hey, if this is an uncomfortable topic for you… or if there's something you can't tell me yet… its okay, Kara."

Kara brings her other hand up to the back of her neck, and scratching it lightly, she meets Lena's eyes as she apologizes, "Sorry, it's just residual embarrassment from the memories I guess," Kara says with a light chuckle. "I was… about 16 when Eliza sat me down and gave me _the_ _talk_. And when I was about 18… after years of refusing Kal-El, I finally gave in and accepted his offer to go to the Fortress of Solitude."

Lena's eyebrows raise curiously as she asks, "Fortress of Solitude?"

"Oh!" Sitting up straighter, Kara waves her other hand that isn't in Lena's grip around as she explains, "It's… sort of like a piece of Krypton. It was built into a small piece of technology which was then embedded on my cousin's pod. My uncle, Jor-El, left it for him and when Kal-El found it and was ready to face his destiny, he was able to open the Fortress." Smiling, Kara focuses on Lena again as she continues, "It contains immense knowledge about Krypton and it was also there that I… that I found out that my father created Medusa."

At that, Lena notices that Kara's expression immediately turns dark so she soothingly runs her thumb at the back of Kara's hand again. Swallowing thickly, Lena says carefully, "You didn't tell me about that."

Looking guiltily at her, Kara admits, "Honestly… I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't deal with the fact that he…" Lena notices Kara swallowing harshly as she closes her eyes for a moment.

Once they open again, anguished blue eyes meet Lena's own emerald ones as Kara continues in a tight voice, "And then, after everything with CADMUS… I didn't want to think about it anymore, Lena. And I… I _couldn't_ think about anything else but _you_. Everything you did. Everything you sacrificed."

Warmth blossoms in Lena's chest; however, the worry she feels is still there. Letting go of Kara's hand, Lena brings it up to the blonde's cheeks instead, as she says, "Kara… I'm safe now."

Sensing that Kara isn't ready to talk about this particular topic, Lena decides to set it aside despite feeling a painful twinge in her chest. Unbidden, a thought comes into her mind that maybe… maybe Kara didn't trust her with that information yet.

That no matter how far they might have gotten… that there are still some parts of Kara that she couldn't entrust to Lena just yet.

Setting aside her uneasiness, Lena changes the topic and asks in a lighter tone of voice instead, "So tell me, what did your cousin do for you in the Fortress?"

* * *

Kara is grateful for the change in topic.

She isn't ready to talk about her father. Not yet.

 _Maybe not ever._

Shaking off the rising anger she starts to feel again, she concentrates on Lena instead and sends her a grateful look.

Kara smiles warmly and continues with her story instead, "Yes well anyway, Kal-El apparently learned control in the Fortress and it allowed him to be with um… to be with the person he loves without hurting her, physically."

Upon seeing Lena's quirked brow, Kara slightly fidgets as she realizes that she might have revealed too much.

Not about Kal-El, no.

But the way Kara said it… _"To be with the person he loves without hurting her, physically"_ ; it hits a little too close to home for Kara as well.

Clearing her throat, Kara continues, "And well… Kal-el told me that it was hard for him as a teenager you know? With hormones and all that." At that, the dark-haired woman beside Kara laughs lightly.

Smiling shyly, Kara continues, "And Kal, he didn't want me to go through that… awkwardness," Blushing, Kara remembers what an awkward conversation it was with Kal.

It must have shown on her face as Lena laughs out loud this time.

Humor clear in her voice, Lena says, "So, you further learned _control_ in the Fortress?"

Kara nods at that but then Lena asks in a voice laced with curiosity and something that sounds a lot like _jealousy_ , "Did it… did it work? With um, well…" Lena trails off but Kara understands what she means.

Blushing Kara confesses, "Well, I did have 2 serious-enough boyfriends in the past but you… you're the first woman I've…" Kara waves a hand in the air, not understanding why she feels so shy about it.

Lena catches her hand and now, both of Kara's hands are in Lena's hold.

Lena is smiling adoringly at Kara and kisses both of her hands.

However, Lena's expression suddenly turns somber as she asks, "Last night… did I do something wrong?"

At hearing Lena's hesitant and small voice, Kara breaks Lena's hold on her hands and she tugs the dark-haired woman into a hug, "Lena, you were perfect."

Kara can feel Lena hugging her back, and for a moment they simply hold on to each other.

However, Kara takes ahold of Lena's shoulders, and she slowly pushes Lena back so that they can meet eye-to-eye as she says, "It isn't you, it's me," and as Kara finishes what she is saying, she grimaces at how clichéd it is.

Surprisingly, Lena just laughs at her and Kara pouts, "Shut up."

Mirth still dancing in emerald eyes, Lena regards Kara with a raised eyebrow; an expression clearly saying, _"You're using that line on me?"_

Kara has to laugh at that, but then she turns serious again.

 _She hurt Lena last night_.

Letting go of Lena's shoulders, Kara gets up and starts pacing at the foot of the bed. Lena follows her, but the dark-haired woman stays seated at the corner of the bed.

Kara can feel emerald eyes following her, and she stops pacing as she stands right in front of Lena.

Kneeling down, Kara takes Lena's hands into her own and looks at the redness that is still slightly clear on pale wrists.

Kara hears Lena softly calling her and saying, "Kara, remember what I told you that night at my office?" Looking up, Kara looks straight at kind emerald eyes as Lena continues in a genuine voice, "I trust you."

"Lena, I lost control for a moment last night," Kara says through gritted teeth as she lets go of Lena's hands, stands up, and takes a seat beside the dark-haired woman.

Lena takes one of Kara's hands once again and interlaces their fingers together as she says, "But you didn't, not completely. And Kara," Lena takes ahold of Kara's chin with her index finger and thumb, tilting Kara's face to the side where she meets emerald eyes again, "you can trust me to be honest with you whenever you're getting too… _rough._ And when you feel like you're losing control, let me anchor you. Let me be there for you."

Sighing, Kara brings her own hand and she places it over Lena's own that is now cupping her cheek.

Finally, Kara opens up, "When I was in Earth-1, I was able to meet a lot of people, other… _heroes,_ " Kara starts, looking straight at patient emerald eyes, "But Lena they've all… they have suffered such great losses – "

"So have you." Lena counteracts, cutting Kara off.

Kara feels the other hand intertwined with hers let go, and now, Lena is cupping both her cheeks in her hands, as she says in a careful and quiet voice, " _A_ _ghrá_ _… you have literally lost your world; your home."_

Breath hitching, Kara carefully hangs on to Lena's wrists, still mindful of the redness present there; as she admits in an equally quiet voice, "I know and I… I don't want it to happen _again_ _."_

* * *

Lena feels her breath catching in her throat at the way Kara is looking at _her_.

She's looking at Lena like she's someone who truly _matters_.

With Kara's words and with the way the blonde's looking at her… it's as if Kara's saying that Lena _is_ her home in this world.

Staring intensely in each other's eyes, an understanding settles between the two of them again.

They might not be able to define anything as of now; and they might not be able to say their feelings out loud yet.

But they both know; they both understand.

This thing between them?

It will always mean something _more._

* * *

Three days later, Kara finds herself flying downtown due to a huge bus collision.

After landing on the street, Kara immediately starts to help out and smelling the unmistakable scent of gasoline, Kara uses her super speed to get everyone to safety.

Just as Kara safely moves the last batch of civilians out of harm's way, she immediately turns back around to the buses where she uses her freeze breath to encase the buses in ice. And apparently, just in time too as it explodes.

With her freeze breath's added shield, the explosion was luckily contained and as Kara assesses the people around her, she is happy to see that while shaken up from the aftershocks; no one is seriously harmed.

Once the smoke clears out, Kara approaches the buses wanting to further investigate and assess the situation.

And that's when Kara sees someone standing in the middle of the debris.

This person has his back on Kara and just as Kara is about to ask if he's okay, he speeds off.

 _Literally_.

Eyes widening, Kara uses her super speed to catch up to the other person.

Suddenly, the speedster stops and now, they are in the middle of an empty field. However, Kara still hasn't seen the stranger's face as he still has his back to Kara.

Taking a step forward closer to the stranger, Kara asks in a firm voice, "Who are you?"

Kara hears the other person sigh and she watches him turn around slowly.

Now face-to-face, Kara's eyes widen as she sees who's in front of her.

" _Hello, Kara Zor-El. We meet again."_ He says, the familiar cadence of Kryptonese in the lilt of his tongue.

* * *

First, I've seen a couple of Tumblr posts questioning Kara's ability to be with Lena *physically* with the kind of power that she has. To make this as realistic as possible, I've decided to use a concept from Smallville. If any of you has watched that show, you should know that Clark was also hesitant to be with anyone due to his powers. However, due to the "training" he had at the Fortess, he was able to get it on with Lois *wink wink*, and I thought, hey! That's a perfect explanation for Kara too. Anyways.

Second, Uh-oh. Any guesses on the mystery man? And that anger though...

Third, I would like to thank everyone for your continued appreciation for this fic. Your reviews, likes, and follows, means the world to me :).

PS. If you find that you no longer enjoy the direction in which this fic is headed, please feel free to jump off the wagon. No hard feelings, truly. After all, this was just supposed to be a one-shot lol. Plus, I know that it can get long-winded at some parts, but I guess that's just my style of writing. I'm a sucker for details lol.

PPS. As usual, I would seriously love to hear your thoughts! Whether you comment your thoughts here, or if you come say hi to me on Tumblr _(amessofgayyyships)_ – hearing from you would make my day :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

AN. Picks up right where we left off at Chapter 5.

Happy New Year to all of you reading this!

Sorry for the long wait, but if anybody is still reading this fic, here ya go.

PS. Please take note that there has been a slight change to the timeline posted in Chapter 5. Kara meets the "speedster" three days after her return, not the next day. Just a little refresher for previous readers who might be surprised by the sudden time change, and a note to new readers too.

PPS. Kryptonese is in italic & bold. Wanted to use the Kryptonian symbols but it'll look like gibberish in the middle of conversation.

* * *

Kara's brows crease and she takes one step forward, the man in front of her familiar but she can't quite place who he is yet. In a language she never thought she will speak again, Kara replies, **_"Who are you?"_**

The man before Kara tilts his head arrogantly, looking down at Kara as he says, **_"You were young when we were introduced and it was only in passing."_ ** Inhaling deeply, the man continues, his voice growing colder with each word he says, **_"It is understandable that you do not remember me, Kara Zor-El. I, however, will never forget what that symbol on your chest stands for. After all, I used to with your uncle and father."_**

Taking a couple steps back and posture growing rigid, Kara finally matches a name to the face before her, "Jax-Ur," Kara spits out the name between gritted teeth.

Jax-Ur grins maliciously at Kara, arrogance dripping in his voice as he says, "So, you do remember me."

Incredulity coating Kara's voice, she replies in a voice higher than normal, "I would never forget who you are, Jax-Ur. You destroyed Wegthor!" Kara exclaims, remembering the dark days that followed after a notorious outlaw and scientist destroyed one of Krypton's moons. Granted, Kara was young at the time – she was barely 7 when it happened, but the chaos it caused on Krypton was widespread. Plus, she does remember meeting him; but that was a long time ago, before he went against Krypton's council.

Forcing herself to calm down, Kara finally realizes that Jax-Ur is able to speak Earth's language. Kara thinks about everything she knows about Jax-Ur, and she comes to the realization that she is the reason this… _monster_ is here on earth.

He escaped Fort Rozz because of Kara.

Guilt gnawing at her, Kara asks with narrowed eyes, "What do you want?"

At Kara's question, Jax-Ur's grin widens even more and he spreads out his hands, "Ah, the last daughter of the _House of El_ ," Jax-Ur states Kara's family name with a sneer in his voice, "That is something that, what is it they say on this planet? _That's for me to know, and for you to figure out_ ," he finishes, grin still in place and a hint of danger in his eyes.

Kara can feel her anger rising, her hands clenching hard at her sides. It's obvious that Jax-Ur is up to no good.

Curiosity in his voice, Jax-Ur continues, "But, one thing I will admit is that I wanted to see it for myself."

Kara's frown deepens but she remains quiet, waiting for Jax-Ur to continue, "I wanted to see if it was true – that someone who comes from such a _selfish_ family is actually helping others. And helping _humans_ no less!"

Kara bristles at Jax-Ur calling her family selfish. Kara is about to reply; however, Jax-Ur suddenly claps his hands together and says, "Well! This has been a fun conversation Zor-El, but I must go now."

Kara stands rooted in her spot as she watches Jax-Ur turn his back to her.

Just when Kara thinks that the conversation is over, Jax-Ur looks at her over his shoulder, and says in a deceptively friendly voice, "You have been looking at me like I'm a monster, _Zor-El,"_ and Kara hears it again, the disdain every time Jax-Ur mentions her family's name.

Looking unflinchingly at Kara's eyes, Jax-Ur continues, "But remember, I may have destroyed Wegthor and all 500 of its inhabitants, but your family is responsible for the destruction of Krypton and _billions_ of its people."

Letting out a low, guttural growl at the reminder, Kara menacingly steps towards Jax-Ur but he immediately speeds off.

Kara is just about to use her super speed to follow Jax-Ur, but she freezes in her spot once again as she hears Jax-Ur's final words from the distance, _"Who's the real monster now?"_

* * *

Kara is absolutely _seething_.

Walking along the halls of the DEO looking for Alex, Jax-Ur's words run through her mind again, _"Your family is responsible for the destruction of Krypton and billions of its people."_

Stopping in her tracks in the middle of a deserted hallway, Kara closes her eyes as she starts to remember other things as well, _"Your mother signed the death warrants of our entire race, and she used you to do it." "Medusa. A weaponized virus that I created for the defense of the planet, Krypton. In the event of an invasion, Medusa could be deployed to kill alien combatants while keeping our civilians and infrastructure safe from harm."_

Kara can feel herself _thrumming_ with anger – blood boiling; bile rising up her throat. She is clenching her fists so hard; eyes closed tight; and her breathing erratic.

Kara feels like punching the wall, but she's afraid that with her anger right now, she might just bring the whole building down.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kara flinches in surprise. In her anger, Kara didn't notice someone approaching her; however, she can identify this familiar scent – _Alex_.

Taking a deep breath, Kara wills herself to calm down. After a beat, she opens her eyes and turns to face Alex; a tight smile on her face.

Alex is frowning at her, a mix of worry and confusion in her expression. In a quiet voice, Alex asks, "Kara… are you okay?"

Letting out a harsh breath, Kara shrugs and crosses her arms as she says, "I'm fine, Alex."

Alex crosses her arms as well and she raises an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara stands her ground and meets Alex's gaze; however, after just a few seconds of intense staring, Kara sighs and uncrosses her arms.

Kara looks down and shuffles uneasily.

Finally, Kara brings her eyes up to meet Alex's gaze and softly says, "Can we… can we not talk about it?" Kara notices Alex about to reply, so she employs her famed pout that no one can resist. It immediately shuts Alex up and Kara continues, "For now. I just… I don't want to talk about it yet."

Sighing, Alex drops her crossed arms too as she steps towards Kara and places a hand across her shoulder. Squeezing Kara slightly, Alex says, "Come on, let's go watch some show and binge on ice cream and pot stickers."

Finally relaxing, Kara lets out a laugh as she places her hands around Alex's waist and hugs her tight for a second before heading home with her sister.

* * *

It's been three days since Kara came back and Lena has never been happier.

On the other hand, Lena has also been noticing some slight _changes_ in Kara. Lena initially thought that she was just over-imagining things – that is until she recalls the conversation she had earlier.

As Lena's driver speeds through the high way heading to Kara's apartment, Lena leans her head against her car window. Closing her eyes, Lena thinks back on the conversation she had with Alex Danvers earlier.

 _xx_

 _Lena is busy reviewing a contract when suddenly, Alex Danvers comes marching through her office door, Jess hot on her heels._

 _"Miss Luthor, I am so sorry! But she's just like her sister, she's very fast!" Jess says, apology and annoyance in her voice._

 _Lena regards Alex with a raised brow, but Alex remains blank faced. Sighing, Lena turns to Jess and waves her off, "It's okay, Jess."_

 _Jess nods at Lena and throwing one last dirty look at Alex, she exits Lena's office, closing the door behind her._

 _Lena sets aside the document that she has been reviewing and she steeples her fingers together as she asks in a pleasant voice, "How can I help you, Agent Danvers?"_

 _Crossing her arms, Alex casually replies, "You've been sleeping with my sister."_

 _Lena's brow raise at that, and she feels completely flustered inside. However, she maintains a stoic mask on the outside; and neither confirming or denying Alex's statement, Lena replies, "We made up."_

 _"Obviously." Alex scoffs. Waving a hand in the air, Alex continues, "Kara's mentioned you a couple times during our last sister night."_

 _Lena nods at that, and she gives a small pleased smile. However, her smile doesn't last long as she tilts her head, still curious about why Kara's sister is here, "What is it you want, Agent Danvers?" With dark humor coating her voice, Lena chuckles as she says, "Are you here to finally punch me?"_

 _Stoic mask finally falling, the woman standing in front of Lena finally lets out a small smile. However, it was a fleeting moment, as Alex settles on the chair across Lena, suddenly growing serious again._

 _In a careful voice, Alex starts, "You've been with Kara almost every day," Alex pauses for a bit, hesitation and worry clear in her voice as she voices out her question, "Have you… noticed something wrong? Particularly since she's been back."_

 _Flashes of what happened three nights ago when Kara… lost control, and remembering Kara's unusually tense and quiet mood for the past 3 days; Lena frowns as she cautiously says, "Not wrong per se… but…"_

 _Alex moves forward and is now sitting at the edge of her chair, prompting Lena to continue, "But…?"_

 _Sighing, Lena waves a hand in the air dismissively, "She's been… tense. I just figured that it was because of Snapper, her other duties, and the… out-of-town trip she's been to." Lena keeps the last two reasons vague, but Alex nods tentatively._

 _"That's what I figured too…" Rubbing a hand on her temple, Alex sighs and stands up._

 _Looking down at Lena, Alex finally lets Lena in – she drops her stoic expression, and she lets Lena see her concern._

 _Alex is worried about Kara and Lena takes note._

 _Opening her mouth then immediately shutting it, Alex looks to be at a loss for words._

 _But Lena understands._

 _"I'll watch out for her, Alex," Lena says in quiet voice, uncharacteristically addressing the agent by her first name._

 _Lena meets Alex's gaze and she drops her guard for a moment too; Lena shows Alex her genuine concern for Kara._

 _Sighing, Alex gives Lena a firm nod and turns around, starting to head out. Before Alex completely opens the door, she pauses and looks at Lena over her shoulder as she says, "I'm glad you worked things out."_

 _xx_

"Miss Luthor, we're here," says a gruff voice and Lena's eyes fly open.

Looking out, she sees that they are indeed at Kara's apartment. Bringing her gaze forward, Lena addresses her driver, "Thank you, Lucas. I'll call you tomorrow."

Looking at her through the car mirror, Lena's kindly old driver says, "Of course, Miss Luthor. You have a good night."

"Have a good night as well, Lucas." Lena softly replies as she steps out of the car and heads up to Kara's apartment.

* * *

Overhearing Kara's unusually angry voice from inside the apartment, Lena opens the door in worry.

Inside, she finds two grown men with their heads bowed down as Kara paces in front of them.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Kara spits out, frustration clear in her voice and in her hands that are waving around the air. "No, you know what? _I get it._ I get that you guys want to help, but to keep it a secret from me?"

Lena watches as Kara stops pacing, now directly facing the two men opposite her.

This time, Lena notices that hurt mixes with the frustration in Kara's voice, "What if you got hurt?"

Hating the way Kara's shoulders slump, Lena clears her throat to try and diffuse the situation. Lena tentatively calls out, "Kara?"

Apparently just noticing Lena's presence, Kara looks up and Lena is relieved when Kara's glare softens instantly.

Winn, if Lena remembers his name correctly, swiftly looks back at Lena then back to Kara. Shock evident in his voice, he asks, "Lena Luthor? What is she doing…?" Winn immediately trails off as Kara looks at him again, warning clear in her expression.

In a firm voice, Kara simply states, "We're together. She knows about me."

And _that_ simple declaration brings a lot of mixed emotions for Lena.

However, Lena's joy is short-lived, and she finds herself straightening when James Olsen voices out, "But she's a – "

Just like Winn, James is unable to finish his statement as Kara turns her sharp gaze at him. In a tone of voice that Lena has never heard from Kara; Lena watches as Kara stares James down, "Do _not_ even dare to finish that sentence, James."

Bringing his hands up in surrender, James stutters out, "Kara… that's not… I didn't mean…"

Again, Kara cuts him off with a stern, "Enough."

Lena steps towards Kara hurriedly as she sounds angrier with each word, "Lena is _not_ her brother; and I am _not_ my cousin. What's between us doesn't have _anything_ to do with them."

Lena is at Kara's side now and she immediately takes ahold of one of Kara's clenched fists; Lena's thumb rubbing soothingly at Kara's knuckles.

Kara's voice holds an _edge_ to it that she's sadly familiar with.

That seething anger boiling inside after years of being repressed.

Yes, Lena definitely remembers it.

 _Lena remembers hearing it from Lex._

And _that_ thought terrifies Lena. That _edge_ in Kara's voice absolutely scares her.

Clearing her throat, Lena continues to rub soothingly at Kara's hand as she addresses the men in front of her – both of whom are looking at Kara with shock.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," Lena starts, catching the attention of both James and Winn, "Would you mind if I speak with Kara for a bit?" Winn and James both nod at Lena – apology, wariness, and a hint of gratefulness clear in their expressions.

Lena can still feel the tension radiating off of Kara and Lena hears it in the strain in Kara's voice as she says, "Stay. We're not done talking yet."

 _"Alex is right,"_ Lena thinks to herself, her lips pursing as she tugs Kara into the bedroom, _"Something is definitely wrong."_

* * *

James and Winn _finally_ tells Kara about their Guardian secret, and after everything that has been happening, Kara's anger – so close to the surface these days, boils over as she verbally tears into the two of them.

Kara is so, _so_ frustrated that they've kept it a secret from her.

But more than that, Kara is _terrified._

James and Winn has been putting themselves in danger and Kara gets it; she really understands wanting to help people. But no matter what Winn says about the suit being bullet-proof; or how James confidently says that he's a black belt, they are both so… _human_.

Anything can happen and Kara doesn't want to think about _that._

On the other hand, there's also a nagging voice at the back of Kara's mind saying, _"You're not enough. You are no longer enough."_ Shrugging those thoughts away, Kara is just about to speak again when she hears a familiar, soft voice calling out to her.

Looking up, Kara instantly feels herself calm down as she sees Lena.

However, Kara's frustration surges back up when Winn questions Lena's presence; but _then_ , she feels red-hot anger when James starts to bring up Lena's name.

Suddenly, Lena is right next to her – rubbing soothing circles at the back of her hand, and excusing themselves to talk. Kara allows Lena to guide her into the bedroom.

Now in the privacy of Kara's dark room that is only illuminated by the moonlight, Kara extracts her hand from Lena's grasp. Kara sits down on the edge of her bed; head down and still trying to calm down.

Feeling the bed dip beside her, Kara tentatively looks to her side, seeing Lena's concerned expression.

Exhaling harshly, Kara shifts her position so she is now looking at Lena, "I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Kara watches as Lena shrugs, "I'm used to it."

A fresh wave of anger hits Kara and standing up abruptly, Kara heatedly exclaims, "That's the point, Lena!"

Kara sees the shock on Lena's face at her sudden outburst. Clenching and unclenching her fists, Kara takes a deep breath, and wills herself to relax. Suddenly, memories of what happened three nights ago flashes through Kara's mind – she lost control with Lena and at that thought, all traces of remaining anger that Kara has finally dissipates.

Opening her eyes again, Kara looks back down at Lena who is patiently looking up at her.

Kara brings a hand up and settles it at Lena's neck; thumb softly rubbing Lena's jaw. In a soft voice, Kara finally speaks up again, "Lena… you shouldn't have to _get used to it."_

Kara can feel Lena swallowing harshly at her words, but she continues, "I see _you_ , Lena. And you are _not_ defined by your family." This time, it's Kara who swallows harshly as she remembers Jax-Ur's words, _"Your family is responsible for the destruction of Krypton. Who's the real monster now?"_ A shiver runs down Kara's spine, but she shakes it off, choosing to focus on Lena in this moment.

Lena brings a hand up and removes Kara's hand on her neck only to lace their hands together. Bringing their intertwined hands up, Kara watches as Lena plants a kiss at the back of her hand.

"Thank you for seeing _me._ " Lena tells Kara in a small voice full of emotion.

Kara squeezes the hand currently in her hold and she smiles down at Lena. Kara looks back at her closed bedroom door, sighing, "I should apologize to Winn and James. I think I scared them, I –" This time, it's Kara who gets cut off as she feels Lena tugging her down.

Allowing herself to be pulled down, Kara sits beside Lena and shifts to her side as she looks at Lena curiously.

However, Kara can feel herself instantly stiffening when Lena says, "We need to talk."

Kara's eyes widen and Lena must see the panic in them as she immediately moves closer to Kara, placing her free hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I don't meant it like _that_ ," Lena says hurriedly. Kara feels herself calming down but a thought occurs to her as well, " _Of course she isn't breaking up with me. We're not even officially together."_

"Kara," At that, Kara's mind stops wandering as she focuses on Lena once again, "Your sister came to visit me earlier."

Mouth dropping open in shock, Kara stammers, "Wha- what? Alex? What did she want? Oh my Rao, did she give you the shovel talk?"

Kara fidgets, a dozen thoughts running through her head, "Rao, please don't tell me she threatened you? Alex can be scary when she wants to, and she likes to intimidate people!" Kara pouts at Lena, ready to apologize in behalf of her sister when she suddenly feels Lena's soft lips against her own.

Kara closes her eyes and savors the taste of Lena; but just as Kara is about to deepen the kiss, Lena pulls back.

Eyes fluttering open, Kara sees that Lena is smiling at her as she says, "Alex didn't give me the shovel talk, Kara." Kara can feel Lena's thumb rub across her lower lip and she continues in a voice filled with worry, "She's… _we_ are worried about you."

Smiling tightly at Lena, Kara tells her the same thing she said to Alex, " _I'm fine,_ Lena." However, Kara finds her defenses crumbling in the face of Lena's blatant concern. Worry is etched all over Lena's face and Kara hates that she put it there.

Sighing, Kara drops her smile and holds on to both of Lena's hands, "I… Can we talk about it some other time? I still have to talk to Winn and James." Kara meets Lena's gaze apologetically, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, Kara feels Lena squeezing her hands.

Lena smiles at her, leans forward, and plants a kiss on Kara's forehead.

Kara smiles at the affectionate gesture. Lena pulls back but doesn't get far – she simply places her forehead against Kara's as she asks, "Kara, remember what I told you three nights ago?"

Kara frowns as she remembers how she lost control that night. Shaking her head apologetically, Kara pouts at Lena and quietly admits, "I'm… not sure."

Lena cups Kara's cheeks and plants a quick peck on her lips. Pulling back, Lena quietly whispers, "When you feel like you're losing control, let me anchor you, Kara."

At the whispered words, Kara can feel affection, warmth, and… and _love_ surge through her entire being. Shifting forward, Kara engulfs Lena in a hug as she emotionally whispers back, "Okay."

* * *

Lena breathes Kara in; however, as much as she wants this hug to last a little bit longer, Lena knows that they have to go out again.

Breaking their embrace, Lena pulls back and smiles at Kara. Standing up, Lena extends a hand down and pulls Kara up and out of the bedroom.

James and Winn are both sitting down glumly in Kara's living room. Winn notices Lena and Kara first and he immediately taps James' knee. They both hurriedly stand up and are babbling out apologies again, and Lena is pleased to notice that the apologies falling out of their mouths are both for Kara and _her_.

Breaking their hand-holding, Lena smiles as she watches Kara step forward and engulfs James and Winn in a tight hug that has both men grunting.

Pulling back, Lena watches as Kara takes off her glasses, obviously not needing to hide anything with the people she's with.

"Look guys…" Lena focuses on Kara, watching her shuffle uneasily, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm just worried okay?"

In her vision's periphery, Lena notices that James and Winn are opening their mouths, probably to apologize again. However, Kara stops them as she raises a finger and both men immediately shut their mouth.

Lena watches as Kara smiles gently, respect clear in her voice, "When I was helping Barry – "

"At an alternate universe!" Winn cuts Kara off excitedly. Lena sees Kara throw an affectionate smile at Winn, "Yes Winn, at an alternate universe." Waving her hand in the air, Kara continues, "Anyways, I met these people… _vigilantes_ actually. And like you two, they didn't have any powers."

Lena perks up at that, interest burning through her. They really do have _a lot_ to talk about.

But for now, Lena stays silent; allowing Kara to talk to her friends.

Tuning back in to the conversation, she hears Kara saying, "They are _that_ Earth's mightiest heroes and I respect what they're doing a lot." Lena observes Kara's smile dim, so she steps closer and places a hand on the small of Kara's back.

Kara throws smiles gratefully at Lena as she continues, "I respect what you two are doing as well, but please _no more secrets_. I… I don't want to lose you guys."

Kara's voice hitches at the last statement, and Lena stops rubbing circles on the small of her back. Instead, Lena's arm snakes around Kara's waist and Lena pulls her close, offering her support. At the same time, Lena also raises an eyebrow at the men in front of them.

Lena watches as James and Winn deflate – the impact of their secret on Kara finally hitting them.

James is the first to speak up, "Kara… I never intended to hurt you. I just… I wanted to help people and maybe… maybe even become a hero too."

"James, you _are_ a hero okay? You have helped me and Kal so many times." Resignation and acceptance clear in Kara's voice, she continues, "But again, I get it – wanting to help other people. Just… please be careful? And please don't hesitate to call me if you need help. _Please_."

Lena stops herself from laughing as Kara pouts deliberately – obviously knowing that people have a hard time saying no to her pout.

Both James and Winn smiles affectionately at Kara. Watching both men extend their arms out, Lena gives Kara a slight push into their waiting arms. As their group hug ends, James speaks up again, "Look, as an apology how about I treat you to pot stickers and pizza? I know it doesn't make up for it but…"

This time, Lena does chuckle out loud as Kara literally squeals and jumps in place out of excitement, "Okay! But I'm _starving_ so let's order something else too," Kara's voice is filled with excitement and Lena watches as she drags James to the corner where they retrieve various takeout menus.

Lena is watching Kara with a small smile on her face.

That is until Lena hears a hesitant voice beside her, "Miss Luthor, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to offend you. I was just… genuinely surprised to see you here."

Turning slightly to face Winn, Lena asks directly, "Is it because I'm a Luthor?"

Winn looks into Lena's eyes unflinchingly; and no matter how hard he is trying to appear nonchalant, Lena already noticed his shoulders tensing and she can hear the slight strain in his voice as he says, "My father is known as Toyman."

Genuinely surprised, Lena knows exactly who Toyman is. Despite her surprise however, Lena makes sure that it doesn't show on her face. Times like these, Lena is happy for her skill in keeping her emotions out of her face.

So, Lena thinks, _"Winn knows. He knows how it feels to be judged based on the actions of your family."_

Lena looks at Winn closely but not with pity, _never_ pity. After all, Lena understands how it feels like to have pitying stares directed at her. Instead, she lets her guard down for a moment and she gives a small, understanding smile at Winn, "Please, call me Lena. And thank you for telling me… Winn." Lena calls him by his first name tentatively.

Nodding, Winn smiles at Lena brightly, "So yeah… _Lena_ ," he says Lena's name shyly and Lena gives him another smile, encouraging him to continue, "To answer your question, no, it's not because you're a Luthor. I mean, at first sure I was worried, but Kara trusts you." Winn finishes with a shrug as he glances at Kara who is animatedly talking to James.

Lena follows his line of vision, and hears his whispered words, "She's special."

Lena watches as Kara discretely turns in their direction and her eyes immediately widen when she sees that Lena is already looking at her. Meeting Kara's gaze, Lena smiles tenderly at her as she softly whispers back to Winn, "Yes, she _definitely_ is."

Obviously hearing her whispered reply, Kara's embarrassed expression at being caught immediately brightens and Lena finds herself at the end of Kara's bright smile.

* * *

Lena is comfortably seated on her side of Kara's bed, her back against the headboard. As Kara finally steps out of the bathroom, Lena is able to send off her final email for the day.

Setting her tablet aside, Lena watches in amusement as Kara approaches her slowly; sitting down at the edge of the bed by Lena's hip.

Lena watches as Kara's hand go to her face; trying to adjust glasses that are no longer there. Lena chuckles as Kara groans and runs her hand through her hair instead.

Exhaling loudly, Kara finally meets Lena's amused gaze as she stutters out, "Lena… Look, I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation but…" Unable to help herself, Lena leans in and kisses Kara – effectively cutting off her rambling.

As Lena pulls back, she watches Kara's eyes blink open and looking dazed, Kara smiles at her, "You know, if you cut me off like that every time, I might start rambling even more."

Lena laughs at that; however, her laughter is cut short as Kara gets on the bed and tells her, "Scoot over".

Pouting, Lena whines, "But this is my side!"

Lena's face scrunch up as Kara boops her nose saying, "How about you cuddle into me sweetie, that way you get to stay on your side of _my_ bed."

Finally conceding, Lena relents and scoots over. Smiling at Lena, Kara finally gets on the bed and lays down. Lena watches as Kara gets comfortable and once done, Kara extends her arms out to her.

Dropping the pretense of being mad for having _her_ side taken, Lena smiles down at Kara and wastes no time to cuddle in with her.

At the warmth of Kara's body; the sound of her heartbeat against Lena's ears, and with Kara's fingers languidly running through her hair, Lena finally falls asleep.

* * *

Lena's peaceful slumber is broken when she feels restless movements. Waking up and realizing that she is no longer cuddling with Kara, Lena switches her position only to see Kara tossing and turning beside her.

Seeing the frown in Kara's face, Lena is just about to shake her awake. However, Lena remembers that shaking a person suffering from a nightmare is not advisable since it might cause them to panic even more.

With that in mind, Lena softly calls out to Kara instead. With softly whispered words, Lena coaxes Kara to wake up, "Kara, baby, wake up. It's just a dream." Lena continues to call out to Kara, repeatedly calling out her name.

Kara is now whimpering and the next words out of her mouth breaks Lena's heart, _"I… am not… a… monster. Jax-Ur."_

Lena aches to touch Kara, but she can't. Not yet. So she continues to call out to her, desperation now tinging her voice, "Kara, please. You're safe. It's just a dream. I'm right here, _a_ _ghrá_."

Relief floods Lena as she sees Kara's eyes fly open.

Still careful not to touch Kara, Lena softly calls out to her again, "Kara..." At the sound of Lena's voice, Kara stiffens for a second, but then she slowly turns to her side to meet Lena's gaze. Encouraged, Lena asks gently, "May I touch you?"

Lena watches as tears well up in Kara's eyes and she immediately retracts, "But if you're not comfortable with me touching you right now, that's okay Kara. I can… I can sleep on the couch," Lena finishes and starts to sit up but then, she hears Kara whimper out, "Stay with me, please."

Lena certainly can't deny _that_.

Adjusting her position, Lena is now partially sitting, her back against the headboard of Kara's bed. Extending her arms out, Lena ultimately gives Kara the choice to cuddle or not.

Not a second later, Kara snuggles into her arms and Lena discretely lets out a relieved sigh. For a moment there, Lena was afraid that Kara might not want to be touched, and while Lena respects that decision, she is just aching to hold Kara in her arms.

Lena's internal musing is cut-off when she hears Kara mumble, "Thank you for being here, Lena."

Lena hugs Kara tighter, pulls her closer, and she so _desperately_ wishes that she could keep Kara safe. In a tight voice full of concern, Lena says softly, " _A mhuirnín_ , we need to talk about this."

Cuddling further in to Lena, Kara brokenly whispers, "I know."

"But for now", Lena starts as she plants a kiss at the top of Kara's head, "sleep."

* * *

Hours later, Lena feels someone shaking her gently.

Cracking one eye open, Lena looks up to find Kara wearing her super suit.

At that image, Lena is instantly wide awake and she sits up hurriedly asking, "What's wrong?"

Smiling gently at her, Kara gives her a light peck on the lips as she says, "Nothing. I just heard the fireman truck passing so I'm just going to check it out and help a bit, okay?"

Sighing out in relief, Lena hooks her index finger at the front of Kara's super suit and tugs her down for a passionate kiss.

This time, even Lena's _human_ ears can hear the sirens so she pulls back from the kiss. However, she leans her forehead against Kara for a moment. Looking into Kara's blue eyes, Lena softly says, "Come back safe to me, Kara."

Kara smiles gently at Lena as she says softly in return, "Always."

And with that assurance, Lena lets go of Kara's super suit and watches her fly off to save the city once again.

* * *

"Supergirl! We saw someone suspicious running back the alley – we think it's the arsonist!" Kara hears a fireman yell out just as she lands down at the scene.

"Are there any people stuck inside?" Kara asks back.

"No, we've cleared out the building," Nodding at that, Kara takes off again, heading to the alley that the fireman was talking about.

Kara sees a man running, and while he is no longer in the alley but a little farther now; the way he keeps looking over his shoulder just screams _suspicious_.

Kara flies towards him and she makes sure that she lands just in front of him.

The man skids to a halt when he sees Kara, and just as Kara is about to speak, she immediately feels herself weaken.

 _Kryptonite._

Falling on one knee, Kara looks up at the man and finds him smirking at her as he says, "Jax-Ur says hello."

Growling, Kara is about to push herself up when she feels a needle prick her arm. Roaring in pain, Kara catches a glimpse of a green vial just as her world turns black.

* * *

"Miss Luthor."

Lena recognizes the voice – its Agent Danvers.

However, Lena registers the agent's _tone_ of voice as well.

With dread curling in her stomach, Lena roughly asks, "What happened?"

Alex's voice is hard and Lena can feel her anger even over the phone, "Supergirl has been taken."

* * *

24 hours. It's been over 24 hours and still, they haven't heard anything new about Kara.

Lena is pacing in Kara's apartment, once again taking advantage of the key Kara has given her.

"Do you have an idea of where _he_ is?" Lena growls out as she stops pacing and glares at Alex who came to show her something.

 _"Jax-Ur."_ Lena angrily remembers the name, as she stares at the grainy surveillance video that Alex has shown her.

But no matter how grainy it was, it didn't stop them from seeing Kara get injected with liquid Kryptonite; from seeing her fall as someone knocked her over her head with the barrel of a gun.

Slamming her hands down on the table, Lena isn't even ashamed to feel hot, angry tears running down her cheeks, "He _will_ pay for what I saw on that video alone, Alex." Lena states furiously, "I can't even imagine what else they're doing to her. I… I can't… we have to find her –"

"We will." The hardness in Alex's voice manages to assure Lena a little, finally remembering that this person in front of her is Kara's _sister._

Looking down, Lena didn't even notice Alex reaching out for her. Turning her hand over, Lena grasps Alex's hand in her own, and so here they stand in Kara's living room – both _very_ angry and holding on to each other tightly.

Suddenly, a phone ringing breaks their moment. Letting go of each other's hand, Lena turns around to wipe at her tears.

Lena is taken by surprise when Alex abruptly turns Kara's TV on; however, her surprise immediately turns to dread when she sees Kara on screen.

She is up in the air and is smirking at the people below her. Gasping, Lena watches as Kara uses her heat vision and makes a car beneath her explode. Beside her, Lena hears Alex's cursing and she steps back to continue speaking with whoever is on the other side of the phone.

Lena steps even closer to the TV and she looks closely at the image of Kara on screen.

Suddenly, Lena can see red veins appearing on Kara's face, and she comes to a single conclusion.

 _Red Kryptonite._

* * *

AN. Reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

AN. This chapter is long and will cause a roller-coaster of emotions. Maybe?

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **24 hours ago**_

 _Opening her eyes, Kara feels thoroughly disoriented. She tries to move but in the process, she realizes several things._

 _First, she is bound tightly to a chair, completely unable to move due to the chains holding her in place._

 _And second, she feels weak. Thoroughly and utterly weak._

 _Realization finally hitting her, Kara remembers everything that happened – the burning building, the suspicious man running away, and finally, the blinding pain she felt as she got injected by liquid Kryptonite._

 _White-hot anger flashes through Kara's entire being as she remembers the person responsible._

 _Jax-Ur._

 _Kara shifts in her seat, trying to find some means of escape; however, she immediately stiffens when she hears a menacing and familiar voice from somewhere behind her, "With the Kryptonite I injected into your system, there's nothing you can do Zor-El, so just stop your useless struggling."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Kara responds calmly despite the anger surging through her, "What do you want Jax-Ur?"_

 _As Jax-Ur finally steps into Kara's view, she juts her chin up in defiance, meeting his icy stare head-on, "Are you here to kill me? To finally get your revenge –"_

 _Kara fails to finish what she is saying as Jax-Ur takes ahold of her hair and viciously yanks her head back. Kara winces at the sudden action, and she notices a glint of pleasure passing through Jax-Ur's face at her pain._

 _Kara schools her expression back to neutral; determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurting. Staying completely still, Kara swallows down the bile she feels when Jax-Ur leans his face closer to her own._

 _Kara meets Jax-Ur's gaze without hesitation as he scoffs, "Kill you? That's not my intention at all," Jax-Ur tells Kara as he harshly lets go of his grip on her hair._

 _Kara watches as Jax-Ur signals to someone behind her and she listens as he continues with a wide, malicious grin on his face, "I know who you pretend to be Kara Zor-El; I know your family, your friends, your city." Spreading his arms wide, Jax-Ur laughs as he states, "I'm here to take everything you have, everything you love!"_

 _Growling, Kara surges forward but is painfully held back by her restraints; however, this doesn't stop her from voicing out a promise, "I will not let you touch them!"_

 _Kara's outburst doesn't affect Jax-Ur in the slightest. In fact, he just calmly extends his arm out; trailing his index finger along Kara's jaw to her chin, tilting her head up. In a condescending voice that sets Kara on edge, Jax-Ur calmly informs her, "Oh but my dear," he sneers, "I won't be touching them at all."_

 _Kara's brows scrunch up in confusion, but once she sees what is currently being handed over to Jax-Ur, a shiver runs down her spine as it finally clicks in her head, "You're gonna use me."_

 _Jax-Ur grins wickedly down at Kara as he holds the syringe in his hands. In her weakened state, Kara can't help but look at the syringe with dread curling in her stomach._

 _Red Kryptonite._

 _Kara's mind whirrs with questions. Where did he get it? How does he know about it?_

 _But then she remembers her rampage a couple months ago. Jax-Ur must have seen it. Must have realized what happened. After all, loathe as Kara is to admit it, Jax-Ur was once one of the most brilliant, respected scientists serving in the council of Krypton. Until he revealed all of his evil plans._

 _Kara struggles against her restraints as Jax-Ur steps closer and moves to plunge the syringe into her arm. Kara flinches in anticipation; however, Jax-Ur stops, the needle just shy from pricking her skin. Kara breathes out a sigh of relief as Jax-Ur steps back from her._

 _Kara's relief is short-lived as Jax-Ur just laughs hysterically. Kara watches as he sets the syringe down into a movable medical tray that Kara is just noticing now. Momentarily distracted from the threat of Red Kryptonite, Kara finally notices the other implements on the tray, and she can feel her heart beating hard in trepidation._

 _Following her gaze, Jax-Ur's laughter dies down, but his voice still holds a delirious glee to it, "Ahh, before we move on to the main show, I'm going to have my fun with you first, Zor-El." Jax-Ur picks up a blunt instrument from the tray and continues, "But don't worry, I'm going to give you enough time to recover so that you can tear the city apart to come find me."_

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

Lena can't tear her gaze away from Kara's image on the screen. Kara is staring straight into the camera and as she speaks, Lena shivers at the coldness in her voice, "I know you are watching this, Jax-Ur and I want you to know that _I will find you._ "

Lena finds herself transfixed by Kara's voice, regardless of how terrifying her words are, "No matter where you run, no matter where you hide; I _will_ find you. I _will end you_ and _everyone_ who stands in my way _."_

And with that, the screen goes static as Kara uses her heat vision to destroy the very camera she was looking into.

Lena stares blankly at the screen and she jumps as she feels a hand at her shoulder; only calming down when she remembers that Alex Danvers is still in the apartment with her.

Taking a deep breath, Lena places a hand on top of the one on her shoulder. With her voice sounding rough from sheer emotion, Lena confides in Alex, "The first time I met her, she was on Red Kryptonite too," Lena turns to her side finally meeting Alex's worried gaze with her own, "But Alex, she wasn't... she wasn't like _this_."

Lena steps back from Alex and starts to pace as she recalls the first time she met Kara at that bar, "She was assertive, cocky, and confident. But when we spent the night together… there was a moment when she was gentle and caring. She wasn't…"

Lena stops her restless pacing and she turns to face Alex again, her shoulders slumping as she voices out, "I've never seen or heard her that _cold_ , Alex. I've seen her sad, I've seen her mad… but that coldness… Alex, we have to get her back," Lena states firmly; her jaw clenching and determination clear in her voice.

Lena watches as Alex looks down and uses one hand to rub her temple, sighing heavily. After a beat, Alex looks back up at Lena, and Lena prepares herself for what Alex has to say.

"Look Lena," Alex starts somewhat hesitantly. Sighing again, Alex continues, "The last time Kara was on Red Kryptonite, she wreaked havoc across the city. I broke my arm when she attacked us and she…" at this point, Lena notices that Alex gets choked up, so she steps forward – this time, it's Lena who places a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, urging her to continue, "She was going to use her heat vision on _me_ , Lena."

Lena's breath hitches at the revelation and she softly whispers, "Why are you telling me this?"

Lena is caught off-guard by the intensity in Alex's eyes; and Lena can't help but swallow harshly as Alex tells her, "Because you need to understand how dangerous she is." Alex's expression dims, her tone growing darker. "And we don't know what _Jax-Ur_ has done to her," Alex grits out the name with distaste palpable in her tone.

Lena closes her eyes briefly and she drops her hand from Alex's shoulder. Taking a step back, Lena crosses her arms in front of her body. With her mind firmly made up, Lena tells Alex coolly, "I'll do everything, _anything_ it takes to get her back, _Agent Danvers_."

Lena's voice is cool and composed; her expression betraying nothing of the inner turmoil she is feeling. She _will_ get Kara back. _She has to_.

"And you think I won't?" Alex asks sharply. Lena's brow raises slightly at the bite in Alex's tone as she continues, "I resorted to working with _Maxwell_ the last time Kara got infected."

Lena knows who Maxwell is; what he stands for. He is so very against aliens, against Supergirl, and Lena realizes that Alex must have done something… _drastic_ to make him cooperate.

After this realization, Lena drops the pretense and she lets her guard down once again. Voice low and soft, Lena apologizes, "I'm sorry… _Alex_."

Shrugging, Alex's voice goes soft as well as she says, "I get it, Lena." Smiling slightly, Alex continues, "We both feel the same way about her."

Lena startles at that; realizing what Alex is trying to say.

Before Lena can say anything, Alex frowns and immediately corrects herself as she chokes out, "No wait, not exactly the same. Because well, mine's in a _sisterly_ way and yours is… well…" Lena remains speechless as Alex waves a hand in the air. Alex doesn't say anything else, but the word hangs between them.

This unspoken feeling that they both have for Kara – even if it _is_ in different ways.

 _Love._

They both love Kara Danvers and they are both going to do everything they can to bring her back.

Lena clears her throat awkwardly, neither confirming nor denying Alex's statement. Changing the subject into more pressing matters, Lena asks, "So… what are we going to do?"

At Lena's question, they both tense up again.

Alex looks at her straight in the eyes as she says, "We both need to get to work," Lena nods at that, but she immediately frowns when Alex continues, "And by _work_ , I mean, you go to LCorp and I go to the… _office._ " Alex finishes, leaving her workplace vague.

Lena's frustration bubbles over as she asks incredulously, her voice slightly raised, "You're asking me to do nothing? I can't just sit around in my office while she's out there!"

Alex brings a hand up, seemingly unfazed by Lena's outburst. In a calm voice, Alex explains, "Look Lena, honestly, there isn't much you can do right now." Lena is about to react, but Alex simply points a finger at her; a clear warning sign telling her to stop.

Yielding, Lena keeps her mouth shut as Alex continues, "We don't know where she is. She's laying low; probably thinking about her next plan of attack for Jax-Ur. In the meantime, I still have Maxwell's formula; the same one we used to stop Kara before. I just have to recreate it."

Lena closes her eyes and she takes deep breaths; reminding herself that Alex _is_ a professional and that she _is_ Kara's sister. Opening her eyes, Lena concedes and decides to trust Alex on this.

It's a hard pill to swallow, but right now, it's the best choice possible.

Voice ragged with emotion, Lena says, "Let's get her back, Alex."

* * *

Lena has been thoroughly distracted by thoughts of Kara the entire day. She sat on various meetings and while she appeared to be listening; her mind was entirely elsewhere.

After her appearance earlier in the day, Kara hasn't shown up anywhere else. What's even more maddening is that they still don't know where Jax-Ur is.

Slumping in the elevator heading up to her apartment, Lena exhales heavily. The only glimmer of hope that she has heard today is Alex confirming that they were able to recreate the antidote successfully.

Now the problem lies in actually getting it to Kara.

Lena remembers Alex's words earlier; _"She broke my arm when she attacked us"_ , and Lena frowns, realizing how hard it's going to be.

But then she remembers.

She _has_ met Kara on Red Kryptonite before. Lena flushes at all the hot memories of their first encounter, but she shakes those thoughts away as she concentrates; an idea forming in her head.

Can she do this?

Can she really use _seduction_ as a way to mislead Kara and use the antidote on her?

Maybe Lena can find a way to incorporate the antidote into her body. So that when they are making love –

Suddenly, Lena screeches to a halt as she contemplates: how is she going to explain _that_ to Alex?

Lena's frown deepens and she continues to rack her brain for other possible solutions as she opens the door to her apartment and steps inside; only to stop in her tracks completely.

There are candles _everywhere_.

And Lena can only think of one person who might have done this.

Heart pounding, Lena takes a tentative step forward; her eyes glancing around the apartment. Lena can't explain it but she can feel _her_ ; knows that _she_ is in the apartment.

Lena's musings are cut short and she jumps in shock as music suddenly comes on; a sultry beat now playing in the air.

Combing a hand through her hair, Lena calms down as she reminds herself that she isn't in danger. Relaxing at the thought, she finally speaks out, recognizing the beat, " _This_ song? Really, Kara?" Lena drawls out, her voice practically a purr.

" _You make it look like it's magic,_

 _'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."_

Lena suddenly feels strong arms wrap around her torso; tugging her back against a familiar, solid, warm body.

" _I'm never confused,_

 _Hey, hey._

 _I'm so used to being used."_

Lena swallows harshly. A tingle runs down her spine as her hair gets pushed to one side; a question hotly whispered into her ear from behind, "Would you like me to _use_ you tonight, Lena?"

Gasping, Lena frantically turns around; _needing_ to see her. Surprisingly, Lena doesn't feel any resistance from the arms around her, and now Lena finds herself face-to-face with one Kara Danvers.

" _So I love when you call unexpected,_

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected._

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you,_

 _Im'a care for you, you, you, you, yeah."_

Kara has a roguish glint in her eyes and Lena can't resist – she brings a hand up and tenderly caresses Kara's cheek; tracing the soft contours of her face. Disbelief coloring her voice, Lena gently whispers, "You're here."

Bringing their bodies tighter against each other, Kara simply smirks at her, "Where else would I be?"

Lena couldn't help it anymore – she surges forward while simultaneously tugging Kara in for a desperate, hard kiss.

And Lena savors the _taste_ of her again. Darting her tongue out, Lena desperately licks at lips that immediately open, and she wastes no time in exploring Kara's mouth once more.

It is _warm_ , and _wet_ ; slightly sloppy, and their kiss just a tad too frantic.

But Lena _doesn't care_. Not when she can finally _taste_ and _feel_ Kara _right now._ And when she hears the song in the background, she silently agrees –

" _'Cause, girl, you're perfect,_

 _You're always worth it,"_

" _Yes,"_ Lena thinks as she clings to Kara; her hands tangling in blonde locks, gripping tightly, _"She's perfect."_

This is so reminiscent of their first meeting – Kara's confidence, her cocky tone, her possessive grip. Panting, Lena breaks the kiss for a moment to breathe, but her breath hitches again when Kara diverts her lips to Lena's neck instead.

And Kara's hitting _that_ spot again; like she always has and like she probably always will.

Kara Danvers knows _her_ – body, mind, and soul; and Lena lets her head fall back as she allows Kara to do as she pleases.

" _And you deserve it,_

 _The way you work it._

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit),_

 _Girl, you earned it, yeah."_

Lena gasps as she feels her back hitting the wall; she didn't even notice herself being pushed back – too distracted by the feel of Kara in her arms. Suddenly, Lena's blouse is torn open; buttons flying everywhere.

As if Lena isn't turned on enough by that, a guttural moan is ripping itself out of her throat as Kara uses her tongue to trace a wet line starting from the middle of her breasts; up the length of her neck; all the way to her ear where Kara ends up nipping her earlobe.

" _You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah),_

 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind,_

 _We live with no lies."_

Lena's mind is clouding in too much pleasure; her body arching into Kara's touch even further.

But then she _remembers._

Lena is throbbing in need, and she _aches_ to be with Kara again; to become undone by her touch again – but not like _this_.

Lena's heart is beating so fast; her breathing harsh. She feels weak in the knees and she doesn't want this to end.

 _But it has to. For now._

Lena isn't sure where she gets it, but she finally gathers the strength to push Kara away while muttering, "Wait, Kara –" Lena hisses as Kara continues to suckle on her skin. Pleasure courses through Lena again, but then she _remembers_ so she pushes on Kara's shoulder once more, this time her tone firm, "Stop, Kara. Please."

" _On that lonely night,_

 _We said it wouldn't be love._

 _But we felt the rush,_

 _It made us believe it was only us (only us),_

 _Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)."_

And immediately, Lena feels _cold_. Kara stops kissing her; her body no longer pressed into Lena's own.

Eyes still closed, Lena licks her lips one more time, chasing the taste of Kara that still lingers on her mouth. Heaving out a sigh, Lena finally opens her eyes and sees that Kara hasn't gone too far; her face still inches away from Lena's.

Kara's bracing her hands on the wall; effectively trapping Lena in place. Lena is trying to concentrate but Kara is still _so close_ and Lena is mesmerized. Truly and utterly mesmerized.

Lena wants Kara so bad and it must have shown on her face as Kara smirks at her; leaning in once again to kiss her. However, just as Lena is about to give in; just as she is about to say to hell with it; just as she is about to close her eyes – she sees the red marks appear on Kara's face.

Lena snaps back to attention as she puts a hand on Kara's chest and declares, "Kara, I can't do this."

Kara stops, and Lena cups Kara's cheeks as she softly whispers, "Not like this. Not when you've been… infected."

Kara stiffens slightly; however, she just smirks at Lena again, tilting her head to the side, "Lena," Kara purrs out, "So what if I've been infected? It doesn't change anything between us – you want me and I will always want you."

Kara rests her forehead against Lena's; a hand suddenly cupping Lena's cheek.

Lena finds herself weakening again; finds herself captivated by Kara's words, "And I have so many plans, Lena. I want you to help me. And I want you beside me. But before all of that, I want to have you again; I _need_ to have you again." Kara's voice is growing increasingly deeper, more seductive, "To touch and taste you. To feel you become undone. To have you _writhe_ beneath me as I explore your body. You're _mine_ , Lena." Kara growls out possessively, burying her head in Lena's neck again where she sucks on tender flesh, clearly intending to leave a mark.

Lena gasps; the combination of Kara's words and actions making her feel dizzy with desire. But Lena also heard the tone of Kara's voice; remembers that she isn't fully herself. And difficult as it was, Lena pushes at Kara again.

Kara audibly snarls but allows herself to be pushed back. Finally eye-to-eye again, Lena voices out her suspicion, "Is that what this is? You're seducing me. You're literally _seducing_ me to join your crusade against _him_? I saw your declaration, Kara." Lena says sharply.

Kara tenses as she completely steps back and away from Lena, her expression darkening. And when she speaks up, Lena stiffens at the edge in her voice as she makes a promise, "Oh I _will_ find him, Lena. But when I do, I want to make him suffer, just as he did to _me_." Kara says harshly, red marks appearing on her face again.

And suddenly, Kara is stepping forward again; arm reaching out as she lazily trails a finger up the length Lena's arm, "Don't you have feelings for me, Lena?" Kara asks Lena in a sickly-sweet voice and Lena finds herself unable to say anything, "He hurt me. He _tortured_ me for hours. Physically. Mentally. Don't you want to help me get revenge, Lena?"

Lena's face crumples and she lets out a strangled whimper upon hearing Kara's words. Finally, Lena admits, "I _do_ want to help you, Kara. But I don't understand." Lena huffs out in frustration, "What do you want me to do? What could _I_ possibly do that _you_ can't?"

Involuntarily, Lena takes a step back as Kara grins wildly at her, "You're a _Luthor_ , aren't you?" Lena immediately stiffens at that; dread curling in her stomach as she continues listening to Kara. "Jax-ur is a Kryptonian. Like me. And you're a _Luthor_ , Lena. I know you have access to Lex's anti-Kryptonian devices. And since I can't touch Kryptonite, I want you to help me, Lena. Help me get _justice_ for what he did." Kara declares, her voice encouraging; persuading Lena to help.

Lena's mouth hangs open, horror coating her features as she understands what Kara is asking her to _do_.

A tear rolls down Lena's cheek and yet, Kara doesn't pay any mind to her as she simply continues, "And after _we_ dispose of Jax-Ur, I still want you beside me, Lena. With the authority you wield as a Luthor, and with my power? Together we can rule the world. A Super and a Luthor. _Together_." Kara finishes with a wide sweep of her arms; a wide grin on her face.

Before Lena can even comprehend what to say, her door flies open all of a sudden, blinding lights coming on, as agents in full tactical gear start to come inside her apartment. They are shouting for Supergirl to surrender, their guns aiming directly at her.

Lena watches in shock as Kara spins around and uses her super speed to disarm everyone. In a split second, all agents that came bursting through the door is suddenly on Lena's floor unconscious.

Kara spins around to face Lena again, anger shining through her expression; red veins prominent on her face.

Menacingly, Kara steps forward and Lena finds herself stepping back as Kara silently, ominously says, "You're working with the DEO to take me down? Well _this,_ " Laughing mockingly, Kara gestures to the prone bodies on the floor, "This isn't enough to stop me, Lena. You _will_ help me. You will access Lex's stash and create a weapon for me to use against Jax-Ur. And you _will_ help me eliminate him." Kara says with force, her jaw clenching.

Lena swallows harshly, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Yes, she does want to help Kara. She wants to help her get _justice_ ; not revenge. Not in the way Kara wants it.

Kara continues to step towards her and Lena finds herself unable to move.

Until suddenly, Alex Danvers appears behind Kara. Apparently using the commotion to her advantage, Alex quietly slips inside; gun aiming towards Kara, as she declares, "Not yet, sis. Not like this."

Lena watches as surprise flickers over Kara's face before she crashes down; Alex shooting her with what Lena assumes is the Red Kryptonite antidote.

Getting over her surprise after everything that happened, Lena rushes to Kara's side and Alex is right there with her. They both kneel on either side of Kara – Lena carefully running her hands through Kara's hair, while Alex checks her sister's pulse.

Lena looks at Kara in worry as Alex checks on her. Finally, Lena quietly voices out a curious inquiry, "How'd you know she was here?"

Without hesitation, Alex tells her, "I had some agents monitoring you, your office, and your apartment." Lena sharply looks at Alex, huffing indignantly. However, Alex shuts Lena up with a look before she can even say anything.

"I won't apologize, Lena. Because I…" Alex hesitates for a moment before she continues, "From what I know of my sister and from what I've seen, I could only think of two things she could want even under the influence of Red Kryptonite."

Lena raises a brow at that; silently urging Alex to continue. Alex is about to speak up again, but then more agents come in.

Two agents approach Lena and Alex with a stretcher, asking if they could transfer Kara to the DEO now. Warily, they both stand up and with a nod of permission from both of them, the agents bend down and transfer Kara to the stretcher.

Lena quickly changes into a new shirt and they are now walking out of Lena's apartment; Alex and Lena never far from Kara and the agents carrying her. Finally, they load her into a plain, inconspicuous black van.

Lena immediately climbs inside with Alex, and she realizes that it isn't just a simple van – it's full of medical equipment and even with some weapons. Lena glances around for a moment until she notices Alex flicking a switch. Suddenly, a yellow light appears underneath Kara's bed.

"Portable sunbed," Alex explains with a shrug as she sticks electrodes on either side of Kara's forehead.

Nodding in satisfaction, Lena looks down at Kara's prone form as Alex continues to check Kara's condition. Kara looks at peace; probably the most relaxed Lena has seen her in days.

Taking one of Kara's hand into her own, Lena brings it up and kisses Kara's knuckles; her other hand tucking a stray hair away from Kara's face.

Shortly, Lena hears Alex clearing her throat and Lena curiously looks at her again.

Alex settles back and she relaxes slightly; seemingly satisfied after her thorough check on Kara. Lena relaxes too, and she leans back as well; still holding Kara's hand, unwilling to let go.

"I know you're probably really pissed at me for the agents staking your place and office. But I thought it was the best choice," Alex informs Lena in a calm, unapologetic voice.

Lena's brow arch up at that and decides to let it go; after all, what matters most is that they have Kara back. Still, Lena's curiosity gets the best of her as she asks, "What two things were you talking about earlier?"

Alex looks at her with a look that screams, _seriously?_ Snorting ungracefully, Alex tells her, "Isn't it obvious?"

While Lena has her own theories, she really isn't sure about anything so she shrugs and tells Alex warily, "Not to me."

Alex looks at Lena head on as she says truthfully, "I meant that right now, the two things she probably wants the most are revenge on Jax-Ur and… _you_." Alex's voice is serious, yet there's a hint of teasing underneath it as well, "No matter what state she's in, I think she's always going to want _you_ , Lena."

Lena inhales sharply at that; her grip on Kara's hand tightening. She can feel her throat clogging up and her eyes welling up, but Lena doesn't say anything. She just nods at Alex and she looks back down at Kara.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Lena brings Kara's limp hand up and against her cheek; holding it firmly in place as she starts to cry earnestly in quiet relief.

* * *

Kara's head is pounding and as much as she doesn't want to, she slowly opens her eyes; still feeling a little groggy and confused. Kara blinks up for a moment, reacquainting herself with her body, her surroundings as she realizes where she is – the DEO.

Finally, Kara feels the presence of two other people and she tilts her head slowly to the side where she sees Alex and Lena looking at her – their expressions a mix of worry and relief. They're a bit far from where Kara is and she frowns slightly at that.

Eventually, Kara's focus ends up on Lena and Kara's curiosity peaks when Alex slightly steps in front of her saying, "She didn't know anything, Kara."

Kara looks up at Alex, confusion coating her voice, "What?"

Tilting her head slightly, Alex explains, "The apartment. She didn't know we were going to be there. She wasn't working with us to… take you down."

Kara closes her eyes as she finally remembers _everything_. Everything that she did, all the things she said, all the things she was about to _force_ Lenato do.

Eyes flying open with a gasp, Kara bolts upright; effectively dislodging the wires around her.

Swinging her feet to the side, Kara gets up; wanting to hug both her sister and her… _Lena_ in apology.

Looking at Alex and Lena earnestly, Kara slowly staggers toward them and she looks on curiously as Alex stands resolutely in front of Lena.

Halting in her steps about an arms-length away from the two women opposite her, Kara takes a good look at Alex's expression until it hits her.

Alex is protecting Lena _from_ Kara.

Kara's face crumples at the realization and she looks down; guilt and shame racking her entire being.

Before Kara can fall further into misery, she finds herself engulfed in strong, familiar arms – a familiar scent and warmth enveloping her.

 _Lena._

Kara backs off instantly, her back hitting the sunbed she was just lying on a moment ago. Gripping the edge of the sunbed, Kara stammers out in an apologetic, horrified voice, "L-Lena, I am so sorry! Everything I said… what I was about to do, I didn't mean them. I would _never_ ask you to do anything like that for me."

"Kara…" Lena's voice is so soft, so _understanding,_ and Kara can feel shame coursing through her again as tears finally escape her eyes. And then Lena is _right there_ , wiping away the tears she's shedding, tenderly caressing her cheeks as she meets Kara's apologetic gaze with an accepting one on her own. "Baby, please don't cry. I'm okay and I know that you would never ask those things from me."

Kara nods earnestly; however, she drops her gaze momentarily as her feelings overwhelm her – anger, shame, sadness, a thirst for revenge. The sunbed cracks under Kara's strong grip, but then Lena's hand covers her own; coaxing it to relax.

Taking a deep breath, Kara finally looks up again and sees Lena smiling softly at her. They stare at each other for a moment; simply taking each other in until Lena rests her forehead against Kara's own, softly whispering, "Welcome home, _a ghrá."_

Kara gently wraps her arms around Lena, burying her face in Lena's neck. Kara revels in Lena's warmth; the feel of her body; her familiar scent; the way she just _fits_ in Kara's arms, and she thinks, _"Yes. I am home."_

After all, home isn't always a place and for Kara Danvers, _this_ right here, this is home.

* * *

Lena can feel Kara shaking against her; can feel the wetness of Kara's tears on her neck.

But she doesn't care.

Because Kara is _home_ and she is safe.

She's back in Lena's arms and she never wants to let go.

And then Alex's voice breaks through their peaceful moment, her voice full of quiet humor and warmth, "Hey, can't your sister get a hug too?"

Separating, Lena and Kara share another quiet gaze; soft, shy smiles on both their faces.

Lena steps aside, allowing Kara to pass her and right into her sister's outstretched arms. Lena looks on affectionately as Kara and Alex share a tight hug and she hears Alex's softly spoken, _"You should've called for backup, dummy. But welcome home."_

Lena feels content at this moment; that is until Alex carefully breaks their hug, suddenly serious and cautiously saying, "Kara, we need to talk about what happened."

Lena watches as Kara tenses in her sister's hold, and she steps back – distancing herself from both Alex and Lena, her arms tightly wrapping around herself.

As painful as it is, Lena gives Kara her space; allowing her to work through everything in her mind. A crinkle appears on her forehead, and with a heavy sigh, Kara finally opens up, "Remember that huge bus collision about a week ago?"

Lena simply nods and out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Alex doing the same as well.

"That's when I first met Jax-Ur." At the name, all three of them tenses and Lena can hear an _edge_ creep into Kara's voice again. Lena watches as Kara starts to pace, her arms waving about as she explains who Jax-Ur is, "He was a brilliant scientist and he used to work on Krypton's council alongside my parents. But he was also dangerous and power-hungry. He wanted to overthrow Krypton's council and during one of his experiments, he destroyed one of Krypton's moons, taking hundreds of lives. He was apprehended and thrown into the Phantom Zone."

Lena stands speechless, unsure of what to say. However, Alex has no qualms and asks Kara in a voice laced with reproach and confusion, "Why didn't you say anything, Kara? To me? To J'onn? To Lena?"

Lena flinches when Kara whirls around to face her and Alex; her voice raw with emotion, "Because he was right, Alex!" Kara is breathing heavily, and Lena feels her heart breaking as she listens to Kara's words, "My family is responsible for the destruction of Krypton and billions of its people. Hell, my father created the Medusa virus! All my life, I thought my parents were the good guys. And now the more I learn, the more I see things; how they really were… the more I'm ashamed that I'm their daughter."

At that, Lena snaps back to attention and she takes a step forward trying to catch Kara's attention, "Kara, please look at me."

Lena waits until Kara is looking back at her before she repeats Kara's own words, "You are _not_ defined by your family, Kara _Zor-El_."

Lena makes sure to use Kara's real name and she takes note of how Kara flinches at it. However, Lena continues on, her chin raising defiantly; her voice firm, "I carry the name _Luthor_ , Kara; but I am nothing like _them_. _You_ made me see that; you made me believe it." Tone softening now, Lena carefully ventures, "This… anger that has been boiling inside you. This isn't just about your family, is it? What is it Kara? What are you so angry about?"

At this point, Alex firmly interjects as well, "Kara, you can tell us anything."

Kara's face crumples and she finally admits in a passionate outburst, "I'm angry at myself!"

Lena had her suspicions, but hearing Kara's admission; hearing the crack in her voice, Lena feels her heart aching for this beautiful, tragic woman in front of her. Lena discretely glances over to Alex and finds Alex looking back at her as well; their expressions both indicate that they had a sneaking suspicion about this.

Lena and Alex both look back to Kara as she takes a seat on her sunbed, her shoulders hunching over. In a small, defeated voice, Kara confesses, "I lost everything, everyone and it made a hole in my heart." Kara looks at Lena and Alex, letting her emotions show through and laid bare for them to see, " _I_ survived and my entire world didn't. I carry that with me _every single day_ ; and with everything that I found out from Astra; finding out about Medusa, and with everything that Jax-Ur said… it just brought everything up to the surface and I…." Kara falters at that, tears running down her cheeks again as she struggles for words.

But Lena _understands_.

Silence falls between the three of them for a moment until Alex breaks it, her tone steady, "Kara, you need to forgive yourself for not being able to do anything; you need to forgive yourself for _surviving_." Alex steps forward and she cups Kara's head, their gazes meeting each other's, "And you don't have to carry it alone anymore. I'm here. So is mom, J'onn, Winn, James, Clark – we're all here for you." Alex looks back at Lena and Kara looks at her as well, "And of course, you have _her_ as well, sis. A woman who's literally willing to do anything for you."

Lena blushes slightly at that, but she steps forward and takes ahold of Kara's hand as she confirms, "Alex is right, Kara. You're not alone anymore."

* * *

All three of them are holding on to each other tightly, reveling in the comfort that they are all bringing to each other.

Suddenly, a throat clearing snaps them back to reality and they all look towards the door.

Lena notices how the man is looking at Kara fondly, his voice full of affection as he says, "Supergirl, I'm glad you're back." Turning his attention to Alex, his expression morphs into one of reprimand; however, his tone is laced with both affection and exasperation, "Agent Danvers, I think we might need to have a refresher course on confidentiality." At this, he looks at Lena pointedly and Lena just stands there, unapologetically holding on to Kara's hand.

Lena hears Alex sigh, and she is taken aback when Alex states, "I know, sir. But I trust her and so does… _Kara_." Lena prepares herself to be kicked out; after all, it seems like this man is someone high-up in the ranks and Alex just revealed that a _Luthor_ knows Supergirl's real identity.

Lena is taken by surprise when the man simply sighs and steps toward Lena, offering his hand in introduction, "My name is J'onn and I'm the head of the DEO."

Maintaining her CEO poise, Lena takes the offered hand and shakes it firmly, "Lena Luthor," with a brow raising in inquiry, Lena asks, "I assume I have to sign some non-disclosure forms?" Lena knows how it works and she is willing to do anything, sign whatever paper they want, as long as she gets to stay with Kara _right here_.

Lena is _not_ going anywhere. Not right now.

Not when she just got Kara back.

J'onn nods simply and looks at Lena with silent approval as he breaks their handshake. Finally, he regards all three of them saying, "We can do that later, for now, we have more pressing matters to discuss. Jax-Ur."

Again, all three of them start to tense at the name; Kara even more so. In comfort, Lena rubs Kara's knuckles soothingly.

"Did you find him?" Lena hears the strain in Kara's voice as they all wait for J'onn's reply.

J'onn confirms with a small nod and then Kara is standing up and raring to go, "Where is he?"

"Agent Schott has his coordinates, so if you ladies can just follow me?" J'onn heads back first, urging all three of them to follow.

However, Lena calls out, wanting to speak to Kara alone for a moment before they head out, "Can I just… Can I speak with Kara alone for a minute?"

Three heads turn simultaneously towards Lena and she is relieved when she sees Alex and J'onn nodding and heading out quietly; leaving Lena finally alone with Kara.

Kara turns fully towards her now, and she takes Lena's hands into her own, "What is it, Lena?"

Lena extracts her hands from Kara's grasp as she reaches behind her neck, unclasping something that she holds dear.

Kara looks at her silently and Lena starts to speak out, "I won't stop you from facing Jax-Ur, Kara." Lena starts, her necklace now in her hands. She brings it up and shows it to Kara explaining, "This was my mother's necklace," Lena notices Kara's brow raising at that and Lena quickly clarifies, "My _birth_ mother's. I don't remember much about her, but this was hers."

Her forehead crinkling, Kara asks, "Lena, why are you telling me this?"

Lena smiles softly at Kara as she gestures towards Kara's neck in silent question. Kara understands and she nods in confirmation.

Smiling tenderly, Lena steps closer to Kara and she reaches out and secures the necklace around Kara's neck. When that's done, Lena steps back again and she reaches out, her hand resting on the necklace's charm against Kara's chest.

Looking up, she looks at Kara directly as she says, "I want you to have it; to keep it safe, _a stór_."

Lena watches as Kara looks down briefly and then brings her gaze back up, looking at Lena in wonder, gently asking in a breathless voice, "What does that mean?"

Lena slides her hand up from Kara's chest and she cradles Kara's head, gently replying, "It means _my treasure_. And I don't just mean the necklace, Kara."

Kara rests her forehead against Lena's; her hand holding on to Lena's wrist while the other encircles her waist, bringing them closer together.

Kara's voice is quiet and apologetic as she says, "The last time you told me to come back safe to you; I didn't, and instead, I went missing for over 24 hours." Lena's breath hitches, remembering that quiet morning in Kara's apartment before she left and everything went to chaos.

Kara rubs Lena's wrist soothingly as she continues, "I promise that I'll come back to you this time, Lena. I promise I'll finish this safely, and I'll come back. I've already lost one home, Lena but I've found another here, on Earth, and I won't let _him_ , take that away from me. Not anymore." Kara takes a deep breath and she smiles tenderly at Lena as she continues, "My home is with the Danvers'; with the DEO; with CatCo, and most importantly... my home is with _you_ , Lena Luthor. And I will always come back to you."

Lena's emotions overwhelm her and she surges forward, kissing Kara passionately.

Lena pours all of her emotions into this heart-pumping, breath-gasping kiss and she brings their bodies even closer together; needing more, more, _more_ , feeling like it would never be enough.

Because she will _always_ want Kara.

Lena will always crave Kara's kiss, her touch.

Lena will always _need_ her.

Because, Lena finally admits to herself, she is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Kara Danvers.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

* * *

 **AN.** In this fic, Kara was rescued by Alex and the DEO when she was captured by CADMUS (chap 3). Reasons will become apparent here. This chapter is fairly plot heavy. **Side note:** I know that this fic has pretty much expanded from its original title premise, but I do hope that everyone is still enjoying the ride. I treat each chapter like a single episode while making sure that the story still flows seamlessly and that there's continuity throughout (something that the SG writers seem to be forgetting...).

Anyways, thank you for sticking with this story!

* * *

It feels… anticlimactic, to say the least.

With the full force of the DEO behind her and _J'onn_ , Kara went to confront Jax-Ur at the location that Winn has provided.

However, when they get to Jax-Ur's whereabouts, he doesn't even put up a fight; doesn't resist. He is simply sitting in the middle of the room – arms already going up as Kara, J'onn, Alex, and over a dozen DEO agents burst in.

Frowning at Jax-Ur's apparent calmness, Kara can't help but feel an intense rage sweeping through her upon seeing _his_ face again. Kara remembers everything he said – about her, her _family_. She remembers all the things he did, remembers the Red Kryptonite and what it brought out in her.

And Kara feels the urge to pound his face in; to inflict the same pain on him as he inflicted on her. So Kara steps forward; her shoulders tensing and her fists clenching tightly at her sides.

But then, Kara feels the chain around her neck and she remembers _Lena_ ; remembers her softly spoken plea, _"Keep it safe. And I don't just mean the necklace."_ At that, Kara's steps falter as she wills herself to calm down. She closes her eyes for a moment, giving herself some time to breathe.

Suddenly, Kara feels a familiar hand at the small of her back; feels a familiar gaze of concern being directed at her.

Slowly, Kara opens her eyes and she turns her head slightly to the side; meeting Alex's worried gaze. Kara smiles gently at Alex, assuring her in a low voice, "I'm okay."

Alex looks at her carefully, searching her expression. Kara continues to smile calmly at her and after a beat, Alex gives her a slight nod. With that settled, they both look forward again as J'onn steps towards Jax-Ur and cuffs him.

Again, Kara frowns slightly as Jax-Ur allows himself to be taken without any resistance. _At all._

So, Kara takes a step forward once more – calmly this time – and she places herself right in front of Jax-Ur; unflinchingly meeting his gaze. They just stand there for a moment, silently staring at each other – Kara with her chin raising in defiance and Jax-Ur with a smug look on his face.

Kara regards him curiously – to be honest, she feels confusion coursing through her. Jax-Ur _must_ know that he has failed. After all here she is – just over 24 hours later, free from Red Kryptonite and taking him into custody.

And yet, he looks oddly… satisfied and calm about it all.

Wordlessly, Kara steps aside as she allows J'onn to pass, taking a subservient Jax-Ur with him. With that, the other DEO agents start to head out as well.

Staying put, Kara closes her eyes again and she takes in a deep breath; gathering herself once more.

Eventually, Kara opens her eyes when she hears just one other heartbeat in the room with her. Slowly, she turns around while dropping the façade; dropping the _toughness_ that she always has to carry when she's wearing the suit.

Confusion evident in her voice, Kara slumps her shoulders and admits in a huff, "I don't understand, Alex."

Nodding sympathetically, Alex steps forward and places a hand on Kara's shoulder. Giving it a slight squeeze, Alex tells her, "We've got him, Kara. And don't worry, we'll find out what he really wants."

* * *

On the way back to the DEO, Kara finds herself flying a bit slower than usual as she mulls some thoughts over. Kara wonders why she didn't just do _this_ – work with Alex and J'onn – after she found out about Jax-Ur.

But then, Kara thinks back on the steady rise of her anger ever since Astra; ever since she found out the truth behind what her mother did; the truth behind Medusa. With her fists clenching, Kara also remembers Jax-ur's words, _"Your family is responsible for the destruction of Krypton and billions of its people. Who's the monster now?"_

Of course at this point, Alex, Lena, and J'onn already knows about her family's part in the destruction of Krypton; in her father's role in creating Medusa. And while Kara _knows_ that she isn't defined by her family; knows that her Earth family isn't judging her; there's still a part of her that's been secretly… _terrified_.

Kara's afraid of showing people her anger; her uncertainties about herself; her growing doubts about her family's heritage. She's voiced out some of her concerns to J'onn in the past and yet, that wasn't entirely _it_.

Suddenly, flashes of what she told Lucy filters through Kara's mind, " _When you are an alien... you are willing to sacrifice anything, everything. Betray your fundamental extinct just to fit in. To belong somewhere, to find your place in this world."_

She knows that everyone she loves won't judge her or shun her. But still, Kara can't help but feel afraid. She's already lost one home, one family. Kara isn't ready to lose what she's got _now_ by showing them her… _darkness._

It's irrational, Kara _knows_ it's irrational – she knows she isn't perfect _. But still._

During her first run with Red K and the subsequent surface of her darkest thoughts, she almost lost Alex; almost destroyed National City. It also damaged her relationship with James and Cat for a while, and it even forced J'onn to reveal his real identity. And while it did help her meet Lena, that doesn't change the fact that Kara _terrified_ the people around her.

And then it happened again, when Jax-Ur injected her with Red K. Only this time, _Lena_ was the one most affected. Wincing, Kara remembers everything she said; the things she tried to do to Lena.

With a start, Kara remembers that Jax-Ur is about to be brought to the DEO – the same place where Lena is in, and Kara finds herself flying faster once more.

Kara lands with a soft thud at the DEO.

Immediately, Kara starts scanning the base until her gaze lands on the one person she wants to see the most right now – Lena.

Once Kara's gaze lands on _her_ , she can feel the weight she's been feeling slowly easing off her shoulders. Kara can feel herself unclenching; a certain calmness going through her as she watches Lena.

For a moment, Kara simply stands there looking at her. Lena hasn't seen Kara yet since she's currently in some deep conversation with Winn. They're sitting close together and speaking to each other quietly. Kara wants to know what they're talking about and while she knows that she could easily listen in with her super hearing; she doesn't do it.

Instead, she looks at them in adoration – her best friend and her… _Lena_ , obviously getting along. With a gentle smile forming on her lips, Kara thinks, _"This; this is one of those moments that I just can't lose._ "

With her arms crossing over her chest, Kara continues to watch them quietly.

That is until Lena looks up curiously; a slight frown marring her expression. Kara watches Lena as she looks around – seemingly looking for something, or well, _someone_.

It seems impossible, it _shouldn't_ be possible.

But can Lena _feel_ her in the room? At the thought, Kara's smile gets slightly wider, grows a touch softer.

Finally, their gazes meet and Kara watches as a bright smile immediately replaces Lena's frown. Not a moment later, Lena is getting up and out of her chair, abandoning her conversation with Winn.

And then, Kara finds herself walking towards Lena – the other woman now heading towards her as well. Finally, they meet halfway and they are now standing close; barely an arms-length away from each other.

Kara's smile softens even more and she brings her hand up to tuck a stray hair away from Lena's face. Lena beams back at Kara; however, Kara notices as she starts to look consciously around them as well. Understanding Lena's hesitation, Kara carefully takes ahold of Lena's chin and brings their gazes back together.

Once their eyes meet each other's again, Kara asks her silently, giving Lena time to back off if she isn't comfortable with what she's asking, _"Can I hug you?"_

Kara can see Lena visibly softening at her question; her lips turning up in a small smile as she blinks up at Kara slowly; adoration clear in her eyes. Finally, Lena closes the remaining distance between them and Kara finds herself now engulfed in Lena's warm embrace.

Kara wraps her arms gently around Lena's waist and she buries her head at the crook of Lena's neck; inhaling her scent and taking her in. Kara savors this moment; having Lena back in her arms. She doesn't even care that they're in the middle of the DEO right now; agents probably staring at them in disbelief.

After all, it isn't every day that you see a Luthor and a Super _hugging_.

Kara's heart starts pounding harder in her chest; finally realizing that she's back in Lena's arms after _everything_. Over the past 24 hours, she's been beaten, poisoned, and she very nearly died at the hands of a madman. At the thought, Kara buries her head further into Lena's neck; hiding from the rest of the world.

But then, Kara hears someone loudly clearing their throat; causing her and Lena to finally step back from each other. However, Kara doesn't go too far and she snakes an arm around Lena's waist, effectively keeping her close.

Biting her lower lip, Kara sheepishly meets the amused, yet exasperated gaze of her sister. Alex is cocking an eyebrow at them, hand on her hip.

Finally, Alex speaks up, her expression growing serious, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two," Alex starts as she looks between Kara and Lena. Eventually, her gaze lands on Kara as she continues, "J'onn wants to see us."

With that, Kara feels herself tense up again. This time, she feels Lena bringing her hand up and settling it around her waist as well, giving Kara's hip a squeeze in silent comfort. Swallowing thickly, Kara nods at Alex as her hand drops from around Lena's waist.

Kara steps forward, effectively breaking Lena's hold on her as well.

Looking back, Kara notices the understanding in Lena's face, her expression undeniably saying, _"Go, I'll be here waiting for you."_

And Kara has to smile at that because honestly, how did she get so lucky? To have such a kind, patient, understanding person by her side?

Shaking her head lightly, Kara simply smiles at Lena as she extends her arm out, offering it for her to take. Immediately, Lena latches on to her and together, they follow Alex as they head towards J'onn.

* * *

Lena is currently in deep conversation with Winn.

When Kara finally went out to confront Jax-Ur, Winn stuck by her side, obviously trying to distract her. He starts babbling about the latest technological advancements out in the markets today; his hands waving around, trying to describe whatever he is saying.

Lena smiles internally at his efforts, grateful for his presence. So she goes along with him and she finds herself actually engrossed in their topic. Winn is a brilliant man, and if he isn't obviously enjoying his work in this facility, Lena will gladly snatch him up for LCorp.

Lena isn't sure how much time has passed. But all of a sudden, she feels a familiar, tender gaze being thrown her way.

It shouldn't be possible; there's truly no logical explanation for it, but Lena can just _feel_ her

So Lena slowly brings her gaze up; frowning as she looks around the DEO base, searching her out. Finally, her eyes land on Kara and she feels a smile immediately forming on her lips.

Whispering a short excuse to Winn, Lena wastes no time in getting up and walking towards Kara. With her heartbeat picking up, Lena watches fondly as Kara starts to walk towards her as well.

They meet half-way and Lena's smile brightens even more; especially when Kara brings a hand up to tuck a stray lock of her hair away from her face.

However, Lena starts to feel conscious and she discreetly looks around them. Lena starts to remember that they're in the middle of a government agency; starts to remember that she is a _Luthor_ and Kara is a _Super_ , and that this – _this_ is something that not a lot of people will understand.

But then, Kara cups her face tenderly, bringing their gazes back together. And as cliché as it sounds, Lena feels the people, the sounds around them slowly drift away; her focus entirely on Kara as she quietly asks, _"Can I hug you?"_

At the question, Lena softens entirely. The fact that Kara is giving her time to back off, to stop this public display of affection; the fact that Kara is giving her a _choice_ , makes Lena's heart swell even more.

And Lena doesn't stop herself anymore – she closes the remaining space between them and she brings her arms around Kara's neck, pulling her close for a hug. Lena feels Kara bending over slightly as she buries her head at the crook of Lena's neck – trembling slightly, probably even unconsciously.

And Lena understands.

Kara has been through so much and at this moment, she simply wants to hide from the rest of the world.

And so Lena pulls her in even closer; offering her the respite that she needs.

Lena may not be able to shield her from all of the horrors in this world, but this? This is something that she can give Kara – unwavering support, warmth, and _love_. A home in her arms.

But then someone clears their throat and the spell between them breaks. Lena shifts but she doesn't get too far as Kara snakes an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

Lena smiles secretly, happy about the fact that Kara can't seem to get enough of touching her. So she stays in Kara's arm as she turns to the side, seeing Alex there watching them in amusement.

Suddenly, Alex turns serious and Lena can feel Kara tensing. In support, Lena places her own arm around Kara's waist as well; giving her hip a slight squeeze. Upon Alex's words, Kara steps forward and out of her grasp.

But Lena understands; she knows that this is something between Kara and her family so she lets her go. However, Lena watches in curiosity as Kara simply turns back to her with a smile. Then, Kara extends her hand out; obviously letting her in, letting her be a part of this.

And so, Lena wastes no time as she reaches out for Kara's hand. Squeezing it slightly, they start to head out as they follow Alex, ready to face whatever J'onn has to say.

* * *

J'onn tells them that Jax-Ur wants to speak to Kara, and Kara alone.

Lena can feel Kara tensing at that and she unclasps their hands; crossing her arms over her chest. Lena watches as Kara's chin juts up in confidence as she declares in a firm voice, "I'll talk to him."

An unspoken, _"You can't stop me,"_ is clear from Kara's tone and so, none of them says anything about it.

Lena watches as both Alex and J'onn simply nod at Kara and she nods back.

Kara's gaze shifts back to her and Lena simply gives her an understanding smile, knowing that this is something that Kara needs to do.

Feeling somewhat comfortable with their present company, Lena confidently turns fully to Kara again and she drapes one arm around Kara's neck; the other settling over Kara's heart. Lena carefully shifts Kara's hair away from her neck, pushing it over to one side.

Tenderly, Lena touches the chain around Kara's neck – wonder in her face as she trails a finger on the necklace that she has given Kara just hours ago.

Finally, Lena meets Kara's eyes again as she firmly whispers a promise, "No matter what happens in there Kara, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You are the kindest, bravest, and most sincere person I have ever met and…" Lena bites her lip, her emotions overwhelming her as she echoes Kara's sentiment from earlier, "You're my home too, Kara Danvers."

Lena's breath catches in her throat as Kara smiles widely at her, leaning down to plant a short, tender kiss on her lips.

Pulling away from each other, they don't say anything – words no longer needed in this moment. After a beat, Kara finally breaks their gaze; planting another quick peck to Lena's cheek before she turns around and finally heads inside the interrogation room to speak with Jax-Ur.

* * *

Lena takes a look at her wristwatch – it's been close to 15 minutes and yet, neither Kara nor Jax-Ur are speaking. They're both simply just sitting there, staring at each other.

Lena is with Alex and J'onn, all three of them with their hands crossed over their chests; looking on quietly from the observation room.

Finally, Jax-Ur breaks the silence and Lena feels unease coursing through her as she hears his words, "You look a lot like your mother, _Kara_."

Lena sees Kara visibly flinching; and while she's quick to compose her expression, her posture is decidedly more rigid than earlier. Kara lets out a harsh breath as her jaw clenches, obviously trying to calm herself.

Finally, she speaks up and Lena can hear the hardness in her voice as she questions, "What do you want, Jax-Ur?"

Lena grew up constantly hearing snide remarks. This is why she notices the underlying scorn behind Jax-Ur's tone even as he speaks calmly, "I told you, didn't I?" Despite his hands being cuffed tightly to the table, Jax-Ur raises it and makes a sweeping gesture, "I'm here to take everything you have, everything you love!" At that, he starts to laugh maniacally and Lena can see Kara tensing up even further.

However, Lena gets distracted from her close observation of Kara as she hears Alex voicing out a question, "Is there Kryptonite in the room?" Lena frowns at that and then she realizes the reason behind Alex's question – simple cuffs aren't enough to hold back a Kryptonian after all.

Lena's frown deepens and her unease only grows when she hears J'onn's reply, "No. I don't know what it is, but he's weak, Alex." J'onn gestures inside and the three of them focus on the two Kryptonians inside the room once again.

* * *

Kara feels sick; she's never felt this much resentment directed towards her before and it makes her skin crawl.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Kara finally replies in a firm voice, "I know you hate my family for imprisoning you and that you want revenge, Jax-Ur." Kara swallows harshly before she continues; conviction ringing in her voice, "But my mother was still right to send you to Fort Rozz. You destroyed Wegthor! You committed unspeakable crimes and your punishment was well-deserved!"

At Kara's passionate outburst, she sees Jax-Ur's composure breaking slightly as he snarls back at her; tugging at his chains as he leans forward; a crazed look in his eyes as he loudly exclaims, "Your family took everything from me!" Slamming his fists on the table, Jax-Ur continues; something akin to anguish lacing his tone, "Krypton was my home too!"

Kara is taken aback at first, but then she finally starts to understand. This man in front of Kara is just like her – someone with an entire civilization, an entire world of memories on their shoulders; both Kryptonian and not of this world.

And while Kal-El is Kryptonian just like them – he doesn't have any memories, any first-hand experience of what it is like to live on Krypton; not like her, not like Jax-Ur.

With comprehension dawning on her, Kara finally realizes that Jax-Ur's revenge isn't just about his Fort Rozz imprisonment. Kara knows; _no, she is absolutely positive_ , that he's still got other diabolical plans, but Kara can see now that a part of him grieves Krypton just like her.

Kara feels a heaviness washing over her as she watches Jax-Ur settling into his seat again; his mask of indifference back in place. Clearing his throat, Jax-Ur continues more calmly, though the contempt in his voice is still evident, "Your family brings nothing but judgment, pain, and destruction, Zor-El. Your mother betrayed her own _sister_ and refused to listen to her." Kara balks at that as she remembers how her mother used her to lure Astra; using her to capture her aunt.

Jax-Ur definitely notices her flinch and he smirks coldly, now looking at Kara with calculation in his eyes. Tilting his head to the side, he continues, "Like mother, like daughter I'd say. Just as Alura betrayed Astra; you – _you_ have brought your own family down too." Kara frowns, unsure of what Jax-Ur is talking about until he says, "Your adoptive father? Jeremiah Danvers."

This time, it's Kara who surges up from her seat. Bracing her hands on the desk, Kara leans forward as she asks Jax-Ur in a hard voice, "How do you know that name?"

Jax-Ur simply _tuts_ at her, wagging a finger calmly at the face of her rage. Kara continues to glower at him until he finally starts to speak up, "Let me meet _Alex_ , thenwe'll talk."

Kara's control snaps upon hearing Alex's name and she lets out a low growl, ready to take Jax-Ur by his collar. Before Kara can even do anything, Alex is already stepping inside the room, her voice steady as she calls out firmly; warning clear in her tone, " _Kara_."

Kara looks up and she sees the composed look in Alex's face. However, there is turmoil in Alex's eyes and she is stiff as she walks to stand beside Kara. Once they are shoulder-to-shoulder and facing Jax-Ur, Alex crosses her arms, her tone deceptively calm and soft as she asks, "What do you know about our father?"

Straightening, Kara crosses her arms across her chest as well, lips pursing in a grim line.

Jax-Ur simply looks between the two of them as he starts to speak out, wry humor coating his voice, "It's nice to meet you, Alex. I've heard _a lot_ about you."

Before Kara or Alex can speak up, Jax-Ur continues; a malicious glint in his eyes, "Tell me, Alex. How does it feel to know that your father is suffering because he had to trade himself for _her_? How he had to sacrifice his own wife, his own daughter, his own life just to ensure _her_ safety?Jax-Ur juts his chin towards Kara's direction.

Kara takes a sharp breath at his words, guilt and anguish creeping up on her.

However, Kara is taken by surprise when Alex reaches across the table; grabs ahold of Jax-Ur's hair and slams his head down. Snarling, Alex moves around the table to stand beside Jax-Ur. Bending down, Alex angrily retorts, "You know _nothing_ about my feelings or my family." Kara can see Alex's grip growing tighter; her voice sounding harsher, "Now tell me; how do you know Jeremiah Danvers?"

Laughing, Jax-ur calmly reveals, "Well, well, you're just as fiery and brave as your father says." Jax-Ur's laughter dies down but humor is still coating his tone as he bargains, "Let me go and I'll tell you all about how I know Jeremiah."

Kara's frown deepens as she hears the way that Jax-Ur is saying Jeremiah's name; there's a familiarity to it – a personal knowing. Kara feels dread curling in her stomach as she watches Alex let go of Jax-Ur. Breathing deeply, Alex steps back and stands beside Kara again as they watch Jax-Ur straighten in his seat.

Jax-Ur is silent for a moment until he starts to laugh heartily; taking both Kara and Alex by surprise. They look at each other; identical frowns marring their faces. Finally, Jax-Ur stops laughing and he leans back on his chair, smiling sardonically at Kara and Alex.

Conversationally, he starts, "Fort Rozz isn't the only prison I've been in. And Jeremiah well…" at this point, Kara notices a haunted look passing over Jax-Ur's expression before he covers it up with nonchalance again, "Let's just say that we're very familiar with each other's screams."

* * *

Lena feels her heart breaking for Kara and Alex – she can clearly see the horror in their faces upon Jax-Ur's revelation; the pain they are feeling evident in their expressions.

Alex is the first one to recover and a stoic mask falls upon her face. However, Lena can hear the shakiness in her voice as she asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lena can hear the mocking in Jax-Ur's voice as he scoffs, "And your father kept telling me how smart you are."

Sneering, Jax-Ur ignores Alex's question as he directs a question at Kara instead, "How does it feel, Kara? Your biological parents are dead and now, here on Earth, your adoptive father is suffering because of _you_."

Lena's fists are clenching tightly at her sides – she feels helpless; totally and _utterly_ useless as she sees Kara's face falling even further with each word that Jax-Ur utters, "I could hear him, you know? Proclaiming how he'll never betray you; how he'll never give up your secrets, or his research. _They_ tortured him but he just wouldn't break. I have to admit, for a human, he was able to withstand a lot."

Lena isn't taking her eyes off of Kara and she can see her growing paler as Jax-Ur continues. This time, he isn't doing anything to hide the malice in his tone; his words obviously meant to drive a wedge between the two sisters, "But then, they started to threaten Alex and well, let's just say that it got him talking."

This time, Lena's gaze flicker over to Alex and while Kara looks absolutely crestfallen; Alex looks positively seething. Lena can see the firm set of her jaw as Jax-Ur continues, this time, addressing Alex directly, "Tell me, Alex: how can you treat this _ali_ en as your sister when she's the reason for your father's capture?"

Before either Danvers sister can answer, Jax-Ur starts laughing maniacally again. With hysteria clear in his voice he starts to speak in between his crazed laughter, "Your parents condemned us both, Zor-El!" Lena feels a shiver running down her spine as Jax-Ur pauses to laugh even harder.

Lena can see Kara's posture going increasingly rigid as Jax-Ur continues, "I may not have been able to take away the things you love, but you have to live with the knowledge that you are completely and totally, _alone_. I hope to Rao that you can hear the screams of our people in your dreams; hear the tortured cries of your father, Jeremiah; and live with the knowledge that all of this suffering is because of _you_ and your family!"

Lena can see how much pain Jax-Ur's words are bringing to Kara and Lena feels rage coursing through her. Lena's heart breaks for Kara as well, understanding how she must feel right now. Jax-Ur's words are a little too familiar, hitting too close to home.

After all, Lena grew up as a Luthor and she has definitely heard variations of his accusations throughout the years.

Shaking her head slightly, Lena brings her attention back to the present. Instantly, her rage gives way to slight shock as she sees Jax-Ur suddenly seizing. At the sight, she can see panic and confusion coating Kara's and Alex's features as they rush immediately to his side.

Beside her, Lena hears J'onn muttering, _"What is going on?"_ Subsequently, Lena can see him pressing a button as he barks out an order, "Get a medic in here, now!" After which, he proceeds to step inside the interrogation room while telling Lena to stay put.

Lena stands rooted in her spot as Jax-Ur's laughter ceases completely; head lolling to the side with foam coming out of his mouth. Lena can see Alex putting her fingers to his throat and after a beat, she shakes her head gravely; anger and a hint of sorrow in her expression.

* * *

Kara feels completely shell-shocked.

Jax-Ur is dead and now, all they're left with are more questions than answers.

It all happened so fast; one moment Jax-Ur is mocking them and laughing maniacally, and the next he's just… _gone_.

Now, Kara finds herself standing stock-still, looking blankly at the seat that Jax-Ur occupied earlier. She feels a multitude of emotions running through her – confusion, anger, guilt, and an inexplicable grief at the loss of someone like her. A couple of medics have already come and gone to take his body; the body of the last Kryptonian, other than herself, with memories of Krypton.

With resentment burning inside her, Kara thinks that this all a part of his plan – killing himself and leaving Kara well and truly alone. The sole survivor of a lost civilization.

Kara isn't sure how long she's been standing there, but then, she feels a familiar hand settling on her shoulder. Tensing, she looks up and she sees the concerned gaze of Alex.

 _Alex._

Just like that, Kara remembers Jax-Ur's revelations and she steps back, guilt and shame gnawing at her. Jeremiah is out there, somewhere, suffering because of _her_ secrets.

Stuttering, Kara continues to step back until her back hits the wall, her voice small and terrified, "A-Alex… I-I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Kara buries her head in her hands, not ready to see the hate in Alex's eyes; not ready to lose her sister.

But then, Kara finds herself being pulled into a strong embrace, Alex's arms now surrounding her; holding her steady. At the gesture, Kara feels herself getting overwhelmed by emotions and she takes her hands away from her face; carefully wrapping it around Alex and holding on to her tightly as she lets her tears cascade freely from her eyes.

* * *

Every sob, every whimper that comes out of Kara's mouth is like a knife through Lena's heart.

Hesitantly, Lena slowly steps closer to both sisters and she is relieved when Alex reaches out to pull her even closer.

Lena can feel the shakiness in Alex's hand and so, she doesn't let go. Instead, Lena gives the hand that she is clasping a silent squeeze in support. At the same time, Lena raises her other hand and settles it at the small of Kara's back, tenderly stroking it in comfort.

Lena is hoping that this small gesture – that her simple hold on Alex's hand and her light touch on Kara's back – can bring some comfort to both sisters. Eventually, Kara's sobs start to quiet down and Lena watches as she slowly brings her head up, disentangling herself from Alex's hold.

Sniffling, Kara steps back and both Lena and Alex let her go, watching her carefully as she starts looking around the room, obviously trying to gather her thoughts. Lena and Alex unclasps their hands as well and they both give each other some space as they wait for Kara to speak up.

Finally, Lena watches as Kara squares her shoulders and she turns to face Alex straight in the eyes; determination clear in her features as she promises, "I'll find him, Alex. I'll scour the entire planet if I have to," desperation starts to lace Kara's tone as well, her hands waving around as she continues, "I'll look into James Harper and his connection to CADMUS again. I swear I'll bring him home – to you, to Eliza."

Lena makes a strangled noise at the back of her throat upon hearing Kara's words. Unfortunately, it seems to have been loud enough to catch everyone's attention and she can feel all eyes on her now. Swallowing harshly, Lena asks in a shaky voice, "CADMUS? CADMUS has your father?"

At her question, Kara's eyes go wide and so does Alex's, and Lena watches as realization falls on them. They both gape at her, and before they can say anything, Lena beats them to it by saying, "I'll talk to Lillian." Lena cringes internally as she says her mother's name, but she knows that this is something that she has to do; no, this is something that she _wants_ to do – for Kara, for Alex.

Lena can see both of them about to say something so she brings a hand up – thankfully, the action stops both sisters momentarily. Lena closes her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Exhaling deeply, Lena opens her eyes again; immediately noticing the concern in both Kara's and Alex's eyes.

Quietly, Lena starts in a firm tone, "Her trial is next week and they've called me to testify, so I'll be seeing her anyway." Lena looks between Kara and Alex, her tone bordering on pleading, "Let me do this for you, _please_."

Lena can see the conflict in Kara's expression – she is looking frantically between Lena and Alex, clearly struggling with what to do. To make it easier for her, Lena continues in a soft voice, "I want to do this, Kara. You don't have to do it alone, you don't have to face _them_ alone."

Before Kara can speak and before Lena loses her nerve, she swallows harshly and turns to Alex, hesitantly starting, "Alex…" Lena trails off as she racks her brain for something, _anything_ to say.

Because really, what do you say to the daughter of the man who's been held captive by your family for years?

Lena is so lost in her own thoughts, her own shame that she fails to notice Alex stepping towards her – that is until she finds herself being hugged tightly by the other woman.

Gasping, Lena tries to step back, tries to free herself from Alex's hold, but Alex simply holds on to her tighter as she whispers, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Lena."

This time, Lena feels herself being pushed back; however, Alex's hands are holding on to her upper arms tightly, her gaze unwavering as she looks at Lena straight in the eyes while telling her, "This is not _your_ fault." With one hand letting go of Lena's arm, Alex turns to the side as she reaches out to Kara who carefully takes Alex's offered hand. Lena can hear the finality in Alex's tone as she addresses her sister firmly, "Neither is it yours, Kara. Dad, he… he was just protecting both of us."

Clearing her throat, Alex turns to look at her again and Lena can see the silent gratitude and worry in her eyes, "Lena, what you're offering…" Alex trails off, biting her lower lip, seemingly preventing herself from saying anything else. Lena can feel the hand on her bicep tightening slightly and Lena _understands_. Alex wouldn't ask it of her, but they both know that Lena's their best shot at getting the information that they need.

After all, the one person who knows everything about CADMUS is its own leader – Lena's very own _mother_.

Lena nods lightly and from the relief in Alex's expression, Lena knows that they've somewhat come to an understanding. With that settled, they both turn to Kara and Lena can see a deep frown marring her face. Lena can see the taut set of Kara's jaw, the tight pursing of her lips, as her gaze flickers between her and Alex. Kara lets go of Alex's hand and she crosses her arms over her chest, still silent and not saying anything.

Finally, Kara lets out a deep sigh and she steps forward taking both Alex and Lena in for a tight, careful hug.

Nothing is said between them; instead, they take comfort in each other's presence, knowing that the next few days will be some of the hardest times that they will ever have to face.

* * *

Kara feels conflict raging inside her – on one hand, she is endlessly worried about Lena; on the other, Kara _knows_ that this is something that Alex needs. This is the most tangible lead that they've gotten after J'onn read James Harper's mind and Kara knows that Lillian Luthor, head of CADMUS, is the best lead that they have for Jeremiah.

Kara just hates the fact that Lena is getting roped into something so dangerous once again. First, there was her infiltration of CADMUS during Medusa, then there's the constant threats she receives from Lex, and now this?

Suddenly, Jax-Ur's words resonate in Kara's mind, _"All of this suffering is because of you and your family_." Kara shakes the thought away and instead, she focuses on the here and now; resolutely deciding that she will do anything, everything to keep Lena safe and to get Jeremiah back home.

Bringing herself back to the present moment, Kara chooses to concentrate on the two most important women in her life; holding them just a little tighter, just a little closer to herself.

After what seems like a very long time, Kara hears someone loudly clearing their throat and she brings her head up, only to see J'onn looking at them – a fierce look in his eyes. Kara recognizes that glint and she knows that J'onn is thinking of the same thing – they have both endured the loss of their planets, of their loved ones – they will _not_ let the same thing happen here.

They _will_ keep their newfound family safe.

J'onn nods lightly at Kara before he finally speaks up with a quiet, "Excuse me, ladies." At that, Kara carefully disentangles herself from Lena and Alex; the latter two turning back to face J'onn. Shifting, they now flank each of Kara's side, quietly waiting for J'onn to proceed.

Calmly, J'onn regards all three of them as he starts, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but all three of you need to go home and catch some rest."

Kara tenses, J'onn's words a bit unexpected after what she saw in his eyes. Kara assumed that they were going to start the search _now_ and that they simply won't wait until Lena talks to Lillian. However, before Kara or any of them can speak up, J'onn continues firmly, "You've all been through _a lot_ within a short span of time and all I'm asking for is that you take a break over the weekend."

Turning to Kara with a frown, J'onn's tone grows quiet, his words obviously carefully measured, "Supergirl, you were at the hands of that madman for a day and before that, you spent a couple of days on another Earth, fighting other aliens." Kara shivers involuntarily at all of the memories that J'onn's words bring up; however, she remains quiet, allowing J'onn to continue, "Takes this weekend to recharge and heal, Kara."

J'onn turns to Alex now and he tells her in no uncertain terms, "Agent Danvers, I know you haven't gotten any sleep ever since your sister went missing. I'm relieving you of your duties for this weekend and like your sister, I want you to take a break."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara can see Alex about to protest but J'onn stops her by raising a single finger, reprimand clear in his expression. However, his tone is soft and full of affection as he speaks, "Alex, your father, Jeremiah, he asked me to take care of you and your sister. So please, let me just handle things for the next two days."

Kara takes another sideways look at Alex. She can see her sister visibly deflating, giving J'onn a slight nod as she says, "Yes, sir." This is the ultimate proof that Alex trusts J'onn implicitly; after all, she never would have acquiesced otherwise.

Satisfied with Alex's answer, Kara sees J'onn turning to Lena and Kara stiffens slightly, unsure of what his next words might be. However, Kara feels herself relaxing when she hears the profound respect in J'onn's voice as he starts, "Miss Luthor, I want you to know that you will not be going to that hearing alone." Kara nods firmly at that, but she remains quiet as J'onn continues authoritatively, "Let me make some preparations; I'll speak to some people in the prison and I'll make arrangements. I give you my word that I'll do everything I can to keep you safe when you go meet your mother, Lena." J'onn's voice grows soft again as he addresses Lena by her first name.

Kara can see Lena nodding her consent and with that, J'onn claps his hands together, dismissing them entirely, "Now that's settled, I want all three of you to go home. I know that it's a Friday night, but I think we've all had enough of this day." Again, Kara nods at that and she can see Lena and Alex nodding in her periphery as well.

Finally, J'onn steps out leaving Kara, Lena, and Alex alone.

Alex speaks up first, sounding nervous yet excited at the same time, "I'm just, um," Kara looks on affectionately as her sister shuffles on her feet, clearing her throat as she continues, "I'm gonna call Maggie and ask if I can stay with her."

Kara knows that Alex and Maggie are working things out, but Alex's words, so full of giddiness and excitement makes Kara feel lighter. She _knows_ that Alex and Maggie will make it. Kara smiles simply at Alex; nudging her shoulder lightly in encouragement, "Go."

Taking Lena's hand in her own, Kara looks down briefly then back to Alex as she says with a smile, "I'll be okay, Alex." At her words, Kara feels her hand being squeezed lightly.

Alex gives her and Lena a quick hug before she heads out of the room, closing it after her and effectively providing Kara and Lena with some privacy. Not a moment after Alex steps out, Kara finally turns to face Lena again; taking her other hand and clasping it firmly. At the same time, she shifts forward and carefully rests her forehead against Lena's own.

Kara breathes in deeply, enjoying this quiet moment with Lena before she breaks it by saying, "Let's go home."

Lena remains quiet; simply nodding at Kara without hesitation. Pulling back, Kara plants a kiss on Lena's forehead before they finally head on home.

* * *

 _Home_ is Kara's apartment and Lena settles herself on Kara's bed; surrounded by pillows that smell like her.

Lena's eyes feel heavy; and loathe as she is to admit it, she is exhausted and drained, and she just really wants to hold Kara close after everything that happened today.

J'onn is right – they do need this; a break, a chance to breathe.

So when Kara shuffles into bed a few minutes later, Lena immediately snuggles into her; reveling in the warmth that she emits and the comfort that she brings. Kara immediately takes Lena into her arms as well, settling a hand at the exposed part of Lena's hip where her shirt has ridden up.

Now, they are simply looking at each other quietly, solemnly, and Lena can't help it – she brings a hand up and lightly traces Kara's face. It is now free from her glasses and Lena traces and memorizes the contours of her face, the feel of her skin. Without thinking too much about it, Lena breathes out, "My god, you're beautiful."

Lena is pleased when it coaxes a light, genuine laugh out of Kara even after the day she's been through. Lena smiles serenely at her in return and her smile grows impossibly wide as Kara retorts, "So are you, Lena."

Suddenly, an idea strikes Lena. Bringing her head up, Lena braces it on one hand, hovering slightly above Kara. Kara shifts on her back and while she looks a bit confused, a fond smile is still on her lips as she looks back up at Lena.

Leaning down, Lena plants a soft, tender kiss on the pliant lips beneath her own. Lena keeps it light, a simple brush of lips, before she pulls back and beams down at Kara again. Timidly, Lena presents her idea to Kara, biting her lip slightly before she starts, "Come away with me. For the weekend. Let me take you somewhere, Kara."

Lena can see a crinkle forming in Kara's forehead as she curiously asks, " _Somewhere_?"

Lena feels a bit shy with what she's about to reveal but she pushes through, remembering that this is just _Kara_ , someone who she cares for and someone who truly deserves everything and more, "I… I have a private property at this small island and um," Lena stutters a bit but she continues when Kara doesn't say anything, "It's just an hour or so away from National City and we can, we can take my chopper!"

Without meaning to, a bit of desperation coats Lena's voice as she starts to ramble unconsciously, "You don't have to fly us over there, Kara. Not that I'm saying you _can't_ because well, you are Supergirl and wow, I hope I didn't just offend you or your abilities? I –" Lena's next words get stuck in her throat as Kara gently tugs her down, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Chuckling, Lena pulls back and she looks down at Kara affectionately, hope tinging her voice as she asks, "I take it that's a yes?"

Crinkles appear at the side of Kara's eyes, her face scrunching up adorably with her wide smile. Kara nods enthusiastically, affection dripping in her voice as she verbally replies, "Yes, Lena. Of course." Kara brings her hands up and frames Lena's face tenderly, her voice turning serious, her gaze turning intense and earnest, "I'll go anywhere with you, Lena Luthor."

Lena's heart constricts painfully in her chest; her feelings for the woman beneath her continuing to deepen even further just when she thinks that it's no longer possible. Lena's voice turns serious as well as she quietly replies, "You've gone through so much these past few days, Kara. And you've spent so much time as Supergirl, as Kara Danvers. It might be selfish of me, but I want to take you away, Kara – somewhere where we can _just be_."

Choking up slightly, Lena settles one hand over Kara's heart, tapping a finger over the thundering heartbeat beneath her palm as she continues, "Neither a Luthor nor a Super – just Lena and Kara."

Lena watches as various emotions flicker through Kara's face at her words, however, she remains silent as she slowly blinks up at Lena. They simply stare at each other for a moment and wordlessly, Kara tugs her back down. This time, Lena adjusts on her side accordingly – half settling on top of Kara – and she snuggles in carefully, aligning her body with Kara's own.

With Kara's arms protectively around her, Lena buries her head at the crook of Kara's neck, giving it a light peck as she lowly whispers, _"Adhraím thú."_ With her eyes growing heavier, Lena continues to murmur some other Gaelic endearments; some quiet confessions, as she finally allows herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN.** Full disclosure, I'm no longer watching the show properly. I skip episodes (I think you all know which ones I'm skipping  & watching lol) & instead, I keep myself updated through Tumblr and vid clips, so if this becomes too OOC or whatever, well, that's the reason why lol. Anyways, I apologize again for the slow updates. Rest assured, I won't abandon this story since I'm pretty invested in it; at this point, I'm kinda writing this for myself as well.

PS. Adult life is shitty.


End file.
